


The Book of Games

by jaderook



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Folklore, Romance, Seelie Court, Unseelie Court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaderook/pseuds/jaderook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah never could resist a good game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act I, Scene I: Games of Skill- Tug of War

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and posted to fan-fiction in 2011. I only recently finished the last three chapters.

"You're obsessed, Sarah!" an exasperated Irene exclaimed to the girl before her.

Sarah Williams would have none of her stepmother's meddling, however.

The dark haired, green-eyed beauty rolled her eyes at the blonde woman. "It's just a game," Sarah sighed. "It's not like it's a big deal or anything."

"You're always playing some game or another. You exchanged your fantasy novels for games," Irene complained.

Sarah still failed to see the problem with either hobby. Plus, she hadn't given up her fantasy novels. She just didn't spend nearly as much time reading them as before.

"I thought you'd be happy. At least now I have a social life," Sarah responded in what she thought was a reasonable tone.

To Irene, however, it only came off as petulant. "I thought you'd be hanging out with normal people. Chess Club was bad enough —"

At this, Sarah snorted inelegantly. Trust Irene to find being the only girl amongst a bunch of Chess Club boys to be a bad thing. This was the same woman who once admonished her for not having a boyfriend- not that Sarah had yet to make progress in that area- but still. Perhaps Irene's problem was that they weren't cool enough. Sarah didn't care a whit for Irene's opinion. There was apparently no pleasing the woman.

"But this, Sarah. These people you're hanging out with now are just weird."

"It's only because they like to dress up a little."

"Yes, exactly! They did a special on _Sixty Minutes_ about these _Dungeons and Dragons_ people. It's a cult or something. I heard they were Satanists."

"Oh, God! I can't believe you honestly believe that! Irene, they're just some kids from school. We get together and play role-playing games every Friday night. We dress up a little because it's fun. We're not out sacrificing cats or conjuring demons."

"Yet."

"Oh, Irene. It seems as if I can't get anything by you. This very evening, in fact, was going to be my initiation into devilry. You found me out, darn you. Whatever shall I do now? Perhaps you should take me to church to be baptized before it's too late and I'm possessed."

"All right. That's it, young lady. You've crossed the line with your borderline blasphemy."

Sarah sputtered in shock. "Blasphemy? Irene, come off it!"

"Church _wouldn't_ be a bad idea for you, come to think of it. I always thought your father was a little too lax on you in letting you decide your own religious convictions."

"Well, I'm glad he did!"

She saw Irene visibly wilt before her, and despite herself, Sarah felt a twinge of guilt. Irene wasn't excessively religious, but her faith was important to her- and she imparted that importance to Toby and her father.

"Always eager to play the heathen, aren't you?"

Oh, did Irene know how to cut her where it hurt! Always reminding her of how she was different. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" Sarah hissed through clinched teeth.

Sensing that she had crossed a line herself, Irene attempted to change the subject. "Nothing. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, Irene. I want to know what you meant by that." Sarah insisted.

"Go ahead to your role-playing group, Sarah," Irene said tiredly.

Sarah had crossed her arms and had a glare on her face.  "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what you meant when you said that."

 It was this act of defiance that turned Irene's own stubborn determination back up a notch. "You really don't want to know, Sarah. I promised your father I'd never say anything about it. Just go."

After waiting a beat or two more, Sarah relented. "Fine, but don't think this discussion is over."

With that, Sarah turned on her heel to go upstairs and get ready. Her friends were just regular kids who liked to try to make their mundane lives more exciting by dressing up. To Sarah, that was as normal as it could get. Who wanted to be mundane anyway?

Playing games was exciting. After her trip through the Labyrinth, Sarah had discovered that she couldn't get enough of playing games. None were as exciting as the Labyrinth, but if she tried hard enough, Sarah could still get a thrill out of playing various games. Be it Scrabble, chess, verbal sparring, card games, role-playing, Sarah didn't care. She never turned down a challenge and rare were the times when she suffered defeat.

Dressed in her best approximation of what she thought an Elf Rogue to look like, which included lots of glittery makeup and a black cloak, Sarah crept down the stairs to leave by way of the front door. Passing the den, she saw three-year-old Toby eagerly engaged in playing with his little trucks, while a children's show flickered on the television. However, it was the noise coming across the hall from her father's office that drew her attention.

"—Best- leave it alone, Irene."

"—Always thought—should know."

The door to the office was slightly ajar and Sarah found herself creeping closer to hear what was being said.

She heard her father sigh. "Do you know how much it would kill her? How am I supposed to tell my little girl that her mother honestly thinks she's a _faerie changeling?_ Do _you_ want to tell her how her own mother is afraid of her? How, to this day, Linda insists that Sarah isn't her child?"

"Well, no, Robert- nobody wants to tell their child anything like that- but keeping the truth from her won't help either."

"The way you two were going on tonight, Irene, I almost thought you were channeling Linda."

"Oh, Robert! I'm sorry! I'm just worried about her. She's hanging out with strange people. Linda was right about one thing- Sarah _is_ a strange girl."

"I admit I don't get her either- but she is my little girl- Irene. Geez- I still can't get Linda's ridiculous list of complaints out of my mind- even now. Just imagine how it would be for Sarah to hear them. 'She's too intelligent. She's too little to speak in complete sentences. She's too pale. She's too sickly. She's too moody. She's too colicky. I could have sworn that she looked and acted differently before I heard that strange noise from the nursery that one night!' Irene- I won't subject Sarah to that. It was hard enough getting Linda to agree to psychiatric help, much less not tell Sarah herself. I won't have that all ruined now."

"Fine. But mark my words, Robert. It would be easier hearing it from you, than Linda. And I have no doubt Linda will let her feelings slip one day. God knows what trouble keeping this to ourselves will bring."

To say that Sarah was shocked was a bit of an understatement. It was quite the ruse they had all been pulling over on her, apparently. Discovering that the mother she adored couldn't stand her and thought she was a changeling? That everyone had been lying to her- and thought there was something off about her to boot- it was too much. Sarah backed up a step and hit the umbrella stand, knocking it over.

The door was opened quickly, showing a concerned Irene and Robert. When they saw Sarah, they both paled considerably.

"How much did you hear, Sarah?" her father asked worriedly.

"Enough," she whispered hoarsely. "I—" Sarah stopped speaking abruptly. Why was it so hard to breathe all of a sudden? "I can't deal with this right now."

She had to get out of there immediately. Sarah blindly disengaged herself from the toppled umbrella stand and reached for the front door. Her mother hated her. Her father lied to her. No _wonder_ she had such a hard time adjusting when he got remarried. There was more going on than she ever realized and she was the cause of it. "I need to go."

With that, she flung the door open and disappeared into the crisp October sunset.

"Sarah! Wait!"

Sarah didn't pay her father's call any heed. There was only one place to go now- the park. It was where she always went when things went pear shaped.

Before Sarah knew it she was at the bridge. She stopped in the middle to gaze at her reflection in the water below in the dying sunlight. She didn't think she looked like a changeling. She didn't have the look of _his_ people about her at all- not that she had met more of his kind than just him to her knowledge. Her mother was crazy. She had to be. "Oh, Hoggle! I need you!"

She immediately saw Hoggle's reflection next to hers and turned to see him standing next to her, leather cap gleaming on his head.

"Yeh needed me, Sarah?"

Sarah began wringing her hands and pacing. She needed reassurance. "Yes. Oh, it's awful, Hoggle! I don't know what to do! You're the only one who could possibly understand!"

"Understand what, Missy?"

"My own mother thinks I'm a—oh- this is ridiculous- a _changeling!_ That's why she won't have anything to do with me anymore. The being too busy with her acting career is just an excuse. They all think I'm strange. But it's crazy! I'm just me- I'm Sarah!"

"Cor! Well, of _course_ yeh're you! Who else would yeh be?"

"Exactly! I'm no changeling. I would know if I was."

Hoggle let out a snort. "Now I didn't say none o' that! I said you's _you._ I didn't say nothing about yeh not being a changeling or how'd yeh know if yeh was."

"But you're from the Underground, Hoggle! Surely you've met changelings before and know how to tell if someone is a changeling or not."

"Changelings are rare and they ain't my business! I don't meddle in the affairs of the Sidhe!"

"But, Hoggle!"

"Oh, no! No 'but, Hoggles' this time, Sarah! I suggest yeh drop it if yeh know what's good for yeh. The Gentry don't take too kindly to meddlers- even meddlers who may or may not be one of em! If they want yeh to know then yeh'll know. My advice is to enjoy not knowing while yeh can!"

"Coward!" Sarah called to his retreating back.

"Yep. I'm a coward. Been over this before, Sarah!"

With that final quip the cowardly and relatively antisocial dwarf known as Hoggle disappeared into the twilight, leaving Sarah with her thoughts. For the first time since she'd met the little dwarf she had actually seriously ascribed negative terms to him in her thoughts- and oddly enough- discovered it didn't bother her nearly as much as it should have. Hoggle was Hoggle and nothing would change that. Perhaps he was right.

Hoggle reappeared on the other side of the mist in the Underground near his home. He _knew_ Sarah was different from any other runner he'd ever met. It could only take someone extraordinary to befriend someone like himself. Changeling or not, he had no intention of enlightening Jareth of Sarah's dilemma.

"Well, if it isn't Hedgewart!"

The Goblin King was resplendent in his finery and looked very much like a fallen angel. Dressed all in black, riding boots gleaming, his high collared jacket embroidered with intricate knot work, wild blond hair pulled back in a queue, his riding crop was beating a cadence against his thigh in impatience.

"Speak of the devil," Hoggle muttered sullenly.

"Come now, Higgle! Surely you can do better than that."

"Just gettin' home for the evenin', yer Majesty," the dwarf said quickly.

"Indeed. And from whence?" Jareth asked testily.

"Visiting a friend, Sire."

"Friend? You? Not that ridiculous self-styled knight?"

"Um—"

At Hoggle's hedging, Jareth snorted. "No. Not that. Perhaps it was that giant walking orange rug?"

"Er—"

"I thought not."  Suddenly, Jareth bent over to peer into his face, his nose mere inches from Hoggle's huge nose. Jareth sniffed and curled his lip in disgust as if he had smelled something particularly foul. "You've not been to the Bog, have you?"

"Yeh see—"

"I see more than you think. No, it isn't from the Bog, is it? I can only surmise the stench must be from Above."

"Above? Why'd I wanna go there for, yer Highness?"

"Why indeed? Did someone Above _need_ you, Hogshead?"

"Need, Sire?" Hoggle was sweating now and attempting to edge around Jareth, but the riding crop was slammed down in his path.

"Yes- I can't foresee anything else causing you to make a foray up there. And it must be someone you consider important. Someone you consider a _friend._ "

"Aw- Hoggle ain't got no friends!"

"At one time that was true. But anymore- well- we both know you have at least _one_ friend."

"Yeh know, I think I left the kettle on. I need to be gettin' back before me house burns down."

"Tut, tut, Hogsmeade! Your king has need of your assistance."

"Assistance?"

Assisting Jareth was never a pleasant occupation in which to find oneself engaged. Hoggle felt his blood run cold when Jareth turned his pointy-toothed smile on him.

"Attend me. If I recall, you're an adept stable hand. We're going riding tonight."

"Riding? Tonight?"

Hoggle didn't like being anywhere near the stables, and Jareth well knew it. The horses didn't like him and _he_ didn't like the horses. But even more worrisome was the fact that Jareth going riding always meant trouble for someone.

"Must you repeat everything I say?"

"No, yer Majesty! If you need a stable hand, I'll be a stable hand."

Jareth waved him off dismissively and walked toward the stables expecting to be followed- leaving Hoggle in his wake. "Of course, you will."

Hoggle wouldn't dare to not follow him.

Then, as if Jareth suddenly remembered something, he stopped and turned back to Hoggle with a smirk on his face. "Oh- and Hoggle? You can tell me all about how Sarah is faring while you prepare the elfshot."

It was only when Jareth deigned to actually use his name that Hoggle knew he'd better not be anything other than truthful or forthcoming. If there was one thing Hoggle hated, it was being caught in the middle- especially when it came to his only friend and his king. There was nothing for it though. He sketched an awkward bow in Jareth's direction.

However, Jareth didn't see him. He had already turned around to march back to the stables. It was a beautiful evening, he had beautiful horses, he'd hear all about a beautiful girl, and it would be a wild ride. Jareth laughed with joy. To Hoggle he sounded like a madman.


	2. Act I, Scene II: Games of Skill- Backgammon

"Sarah! You're late. We were getting worried."

"Never fear my katana bearing, trench coat wearing, berserker wannabe! I'd never leave you in your time of need, Matt."

"He was so worried, he smoked two cigarettes instead of his usual one," Sarah's friend April supplied.

"You'd bring on the lung cancer faster over worry for me, Matthew? Oh, you incurable romantic, you! Be still my heart!"

Sarah's friends laughed at her antics.

April was Irene's worst nightmare. The girl had long purple hair and the entire back of her head was shaved. She also had a pierced septum, wore entirely too much makeup, and owned no clothing that wasn't black or purple.

Matt didn't leave much better of an impression. He too wore all black, always had a katana hidden somewhere on his person, had a spiked Mohawk, had his eyebrows pierced, and was a chain smoker at seventeen.

Sarah loved them.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked curiously.

"Busy," Matt replied in his smoker's voice.

"We tried calling, but your stepmom said you were supposed to be with us already."

At this, Sarah deflated and sighed. "Yeah. We had a fight."

"Again?" April questioned.

"Yeah- again. Listen- I don't wanna talk about it."

"Sure thing, Sarah," April responded.

"So- what do you ladies want to do tonight? Since the rest couldn't come, we can't play AD&D," Matt asked, while flicking his Zippo lighter open and closed repeatedly.

"Ooh! I know," April supplied excitedly. "We can head into town and go hang out at the old graveyard for a while, and then hit that coffee shop on our way back to Matt's house."

"Well- it's better than sitting around here with nothing to do," Matt conceded. "Whadda ya think- Sarah?"

"I'm in- but April- going to a graveyard won't help your case with Irene. She's convinced we're Satanists."

"Shit! _Really?_ " April looked a little shocked. "I mean- I know we get lots of stares around town- but – _shit!_ "

Matt, however, snorted in disgust. "Fuck her! And you can tell her I said that."

Twenty minutes later, they had traversed through the small town and were making their way toward the old graveyard.

It was then that Sarah started to get a bad feeling. "You know- I'm not feeling this guys. Maybe we should go back," Sarah responded nervously.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah! I know you're in a bad mood and all because of what's going on at home- but turning back from an adventure isn't like you," Matt responded chidingly.

"I guess," Sarah responded hesitantly, while kicking a clump of grass as they passed the last street light in town.

It was then that they all heard it. Howling. Sarah mentally cursed. Her bad feeling was getting worse, and her friends were oblivious.

"Oh- excellent! Perfect graveyard conditions. A full moon and howling," April enthusiastically exclaimed.

Matt laughed appreciatively.

The howling was getting louder the closer they got to the graveyard. Sarah groaned.

April ran ahead into the clearing with her arms spread wide, turning in circles, until she suddenly stopped and started jumping around like a loony person. "Oh-hey! Check it out! A fucking faerie ring!"

And, to Sarah's complete lack of surprise, that was exactly what it was. Before them was a perfect circle of mushrooms on the ground.  

April stepped closer.

"Um, April. You might wanna step back a little," Sarah said urgently.

Both Matt and April looked at Sarah as if she had grown another head.

"You know, Sarah. This is like your thing. You should be jumping around with her," Matt stated reasonably.

It was then that April went ahead and stepped into the ring anyway. Nothing happened. April looked slightly disappointed, but laughed. "It'd be way cool if faeries were real though- don't ya think?" April asked wistfully.

"Yeah- way cool," Sarah muttered.

It was then that Sarah saw what they couldn't. A group of feral looking hounds, followed by a host of goblins on horseback came riding through the clearing. Sarah blanched. This could _not_ be happening.

It was also obvious that even though her friends couldn't see what was occurring, they could definitely hear something- something definitely unfriendly.

"What the hell's making all that racket?" Matt bravely ventured, while pulling his katana out of his trench coat.

His question heralded two hounds leaving the group to begin chasing after him and April- who both apparently saw them as rabid dogs.

"Shit! Run guys!" Sarah screamed.

With that- the other two ran from the clearing into the woods beyond- followed all the while by the dangerous looking dogs- leaving Sarah alone in the clearing. Well- she wasn't quite alone. From behind her, she heard a horse pull up and then she heard a voice she had never hoped to hear again.

"They'll lead my goblins a merry chase."

Sarah turned slowly and saw the Goblin King himself- sitting astride a horse more impressive than any of its mortal counterparts could ever hope to be- looking for all the world like a Regency gentleman from a Jane Austen novel. Even she had to admit he cut an impressive figure, and when she met his eyes, he gave her a knowing look- which caused her to blush.

Jareth turned his head to a menacing looking goblin sitting on a horse to his right. "Bucca Boo- make sure the mortals aren't killed. _Unless_ \- my lady wishes otherwise?" At this, Jareth turned back to Sarah and raised an eyebrow in question. At Sarah's horrified look, Jareth waited a beat longer. "No?" Jareth turned back to Bucca Boo and sighed. "Pity."

Bucca Boo nodded in commiseration with his king and took off, leading the rest of the goblins.

"Well, Sarah. Fancy meeting you here," Jareth stated as he dismounted. "What has it been? Two-and-a-half years?"

Sarah felt as if she were the unluckiest girl in the world before she found her voice. "You can't tell me you just happened to be in the area, Goblin King," Sarah defiantly stated.

Jareth laughed. "Oh, how I've missed our little talks, Sarah! No- I didn't happen to be in the area- as it were. However, I sensed your _need_ of me and I came so that you may more conveniently avail yourself of my _services_. My generosity where you're concerned knows no bounds this fine evening."

Only Jareth could make that sound as dirty as possible while leering at her, running his eyes up and down her frame shamelessly. Sarah couldn't help blushing and Jareth was obviously delighted by her reaction.

"I didn't call for you, Goblin King," she said bravely.

"Ah- but you called for one of my subjects- and he told me the most interesting tale, my dear," Jareth said conversationally.

"Why that little traitor!" Sarah hissed.

Jareth laughed again, but this time it had a bitter ring. "One could say, Sarah, that he was actually fulfilling his duty for once. Perhaps Heggle has turned over a new leaf."

"Hoggle," she automatically corrected.

Jareth smirked slyly. "I'm hurt, Sarah. You use that little cretin's name, but you're so formal with me," Jareth mock pouted.

Sarah thought a subject change was definitely in order. She needed to find her friends and get out of there. "Where are my friends?"

"Did you know that girl stepped in a faerie ring? There are consequences for that," Jareth stated seriously.

"She didn't know."

"Yes- but _you_ did."

"I couldn't stop her," Sarah lamented softly, and bit her lip worriedly.

"Mhm," Jareth agreed. "So you'll bear none of the blame and share none of her punishment."

Sarah couldn't lose her friends. She'd never forgive herself if that happened. She couldn't let any people get caught in Jareth's games this time. "Don't kill her! _Please!_ "

"Now what is that agreeable tone I hear from those honeyed lips? _Begging?_ Why, Sarah! I never knew you to be capable of such a thing. I admit I am not averse to hearing more of it from you. However, fear not, sweet Sarah. I already let you determine that those two mortals wouldn't die at my behest this eve."

Sarah let out a breath she didn't know that she had been holding. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Precious Thing. Perhaps you'd care to show your appreciation?" At Sarah's stony- albeit very red faced- glare, Jareth laughed delightedly. It was actually a pleasant sound this time. "Pity. However, even I can't dally all night. I propose doubling the stakes, Sarah."

"I hadn't realized we were playing a game," Sarah responded haughtily.

"Oh, but you and I, we're always playing games, are we not?"

Sarah couldn't deny it on her part. She really couldn't and she wanted to so badly.

Jareth's face took on a victorious look because he knew he had her.

Sarah sighed. "What do you propose?"

"Two things. I'll give you the means to heal your friend. I'll also help you get to the bottom of your changeling dilemma," Jareth stated magnanimously.

"And your terms?" Sarah asked warily. "You'd never make such a generous proposal unless you got something out of it."

"You wound me, Sarah. I'm _always_ generous to you."

Sarah wisely held her tongue, though her eyes flashed fire.

Jareth smirked wickedly. "For the first- I'll want a kiss. For the second- you'll have to come back to the Labyrinth with me. The answer to your dilemma won't be found here Aboveground."

"Oh- that's all?" Sarah asked sarcastically. "Mere trifles."

"So you agree then?"

Sarah found Jareth's hopeful and hungry look to be more than a little disturbing. "Not yet. I need a moment to think."

"Do recall, if you forfeit, you concede the game," Jareth added helpfully.

Jareth started playing with a crystal that appeared from nowhere. His horse stamped impatiently, and the crystal turned into an apple, which he promptly gave to the animal.

"And there'll be hell to pay if it comes to that, I've no doubt," Sarah muttered.

"We need not speak of such unpleasantness unless you really do wish to concede," he said in a placating tone.

Sarah ignored him. "My counter offer is this: You postpone my friend's punishment until Samhain- and I also have until then to decide on both proposals- and I add the condition to your second proposal that once our business is completed I get to return to the Aboveground when I so choose."

"I think not. I take my vengeance on your friend now and you decide on the first proposal tonight. I accept all of your terms for my second proposal, and will give you until Samhain to come to your decision."

Sarah took another moment to think things over. "Agreed."

"So- do you accept my help for your friend in exchange for a kiss, Sarah?"

"How- _exactly_ \- is it help if you're the cause of her suffering in the first place?" Sarah asked angrily.

"Sarah," the Goblin King stated warningly.

"Fine," she sighed. "Yes, I accept."

Immediately, Jareth had another crystal in his hand- and Sarah watched, mesmerized- while he twirled it around expertly.

"Show off," she whispered.

He smirked in response. "Your friend has been hit with quite a lot of elfshot. As of now, she only thinks it is a stitch in her side. However, without treatment, it will worsen and then she'll go to one of your healers. I needn't say they won't find the cause."

Sarah paled. "And Matt?"

"The boy? Why do you care about him?" Jareth asked her in a jealous tone.

"He's my friend too."

It really did interest Sarah that Jareth seemed to be slightly mollified at her confession.

"The foolish mortal is only in danger from himself and that ridiculous sword he's toting around. He wasn't the one who stepped in the ring."

Jareth let go of the crystal and it floated gently into Sarah's waiting hands. Before her eyes it turned into a vial of liquid. She looked up at Jareth questioningly, only to find him standing much closer to her than he had been before. He was so close that she could actually smell him. He smelled like fall and leather- and she found it to be a most pleasant scent.

With his warm breath close to her lips, he whispered softly. "It's a potion of feverfew, red nettle, and waybread. All you need do is dip a knife in the concoction while saying, 'Out, little spear, if herein you be!' repeatedly. Do you understand?"

Sarah had to admit she almost didn't, so overwhelming was Jareth's presence. She found herself nodding slowly. She felt a gloved hand cup her chin, and he gently tilted her head up so she had no choice but to stare into his mismatched eyes.

"Say the charm, Sarah, so I know you've got it."

"Out-" That came out too huskily! Sarah blushed and tried again. "Out, little spear, if herein you be!"

Jareth stared intently into her eyes before responding. "The magic will take care of the rest. You need not do anything else, but your friend must be near."

"Thank you," Sarah whispered.

"It is no trouble." Here Jareth released Sarah's chin and stepped back toward his horse. "However, I do believe I shall wait to claim my kiss."

With those words he mounted his horse and brought a horn to his lips. The sound was chilling- and it had the immediate effect of calling his host of goblins and the hounds back to his side. They were a noisy and grotesque lot.

"Until Samhain, precious Sarah."

And with that, the lot of them rode toward the faerie ring and disappeared in the mist that had appeared.

Sarah shuddered. "Until Samhain indeed," she muttered with a feeling of doom and gloom. This was more trouble than she ever wanted this evening, is what it was. "Damn you, Hoggle." Sarah sighed a put upon sigh. "Well, come on feet. Let's go find Matt and April."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jareth's potion and incantation was actually a real one I found that people supposedly used to help cure what they thought was elfshot once upon a time.


	3. Act I, Scene III: Games of Skill- Hopscotch

Sarah gave the faerie circle a wide berth as she went in search of her friends. She stopped at the edge of the clearing and stashed the vial Jareth had given her in the pocket of her cloak. "Guys? Where are you?" she called loudly.

"Just a minute, Sarah!" Matt answered from nearby.

"Put the damn sword away and help me, Matt!" April yelled in an exasperated tone.

Sarah couldn't help but smirk. That was the last she heard before seeing them.  "Hey, are you alright?" Sarah asked April seriously.

April was leaning on Matt, who was guiding her slowly toward where Sarah was standing.

"Sure. It's just a stitch. It'll pass. I don't think I can make it all the way to Matt's though. We should probably stop at the coffee shop."

"Damn dogs. I've never seen dogs do shit like that," Matt complained.

"No kidding," Sarah muttered darkly. "So- coffee it is."

"Let's just get us there," April said tiredly.

It was a slow trek with both of her friends out of breath and April injured, though the other girl didn't realize it wasn't simply a normal stitch in her side. Sarah felt obligated to help lighten the mood after getting tired of seeing April struggling to hop along next to Matt.

Sarah started hopping too- except way more rambunctiously. "One for sorrow- Two for mirth- Three for a funeral- Four for a birth!"

"There's our crazy Sarah! I guess I shouldn't complain, but two crazy girls plus two crazy dogs in one night? I'm at my limit," Matt groaned.

"So long as—you know—you can't handle us—buddy!" April countered.

Sarah giggled and kept her complicated jumping pattern going. "Five for heaven- Six for hell- Seven's the Devil His own self!"

"Oh, thank God—we're here!" April panted.

Once they were inside, Sarah made sure both of her friends were safely tucked away at a corner table before heading to the front. "I've got this."

"Sarah- I can't let you pay my way," Matt protested.

"If your sensibilities are offended, you can pay me back later. Now sit," Sarah told him sternly.

"Harpy."

Sarah gave him a saccharine smile. "Love you too, Dear."

Sarah wasted no time in getting them drinks and an array of sugary treats. She nabbed a knife from the cutlery bin and asked for an extra cup before heading back to their table.

April didn't look good. She looked a little too pale, and her face had a pained look that she was attempting- and failing miserably- to cover with a smile.

Sarah didn't care what they would think about her crazy antics, but she knew she couldn't waste any more time. Pulling the vial out of her cloak, she pulled out the stopper and poured the contents into the extra coffee mug.

"Um- Sarah?" Matt asked curiously. "Whatcha doin'?" Matt looked on in confusion for a full minute and then he smirked. "That your dad's special vodka stash?" he asked in a quieter voice.

"Not now, Matt, this is an important ritual," Sarah said distractedly.

Sarah placed the knife into the coffee mug.  She vaguely saw Matt and April exchange glances- and saw April shrug. They were used to Sarah's idiosyncrasies by now.

"They have spoons for that, you know," Matt blithely commented.

"Well, here goes nothing," Sarah murmured quietly before beginning the chant that Jareth taught her. "Out, little spear, if herein you be! Out, little spear, if herein you be! Out little spear, if herein you be!"

On her third recitation, the coffee mug became filled with elfshot and April let out a surprised gasp.

"What the hell is that?" Matt hissed.

"I'd like to know too, Sarah. I didn't know you knew any magic tricks. You've been holding out on me," April said in awe.

"How are you feeling now?" Sarah asked her worriedly.

"Much better- now how did you do that?" April hounded.

Sarah smiled. "Nuh-uh! A magician never reveals her secrets!"

"Aw- Sarah- come on!" April whined. "You can't be learning cool stuff without me!"

However, before Sarah could respond, they were interrupted. "You shouldn't do stuff like that," a disapproving voice said from behind their table.

Sarah turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair standing near them and glaring. It was a girl from their school- and she was always disapproving of Sarah and her friends. Sarah saw that her own friends weren't far away and were watching the exchange avidly.

"Stuff like what?" Sarah challenged.

"That." The girl, Kristine, pointed to the coffee mug filled with elfshot. "Freaky stuff."

"Thank you for your concern. I'll take it into consideration," Sarah sarcastically replied.

Matt pulled out a cigarette, stuck it his mouth and then lit it. He started to immediately blow smoke in Kristine's direction, while staring unblinkingly at her. It was his signature move of intimidation- and it usually worked. While it didn't have the desired result of making Kristine leave right away- it was quite telling that she pointedly refused to look at him.

April gave Kristine a false smile. "I always thought you'd look cute with pink hair. We could do a makeover if you want. Have a girl's night," April randomly opined.

"Ugh! You all are going to hell," Kristine said in a snotty tone.

"Whatever would we do without your moral compass to guide us lost souls?" Sarah said dismissively before turning her back and ignoring the other girl.

April snorted in amusement.

Matt blew more smoke and smirked.

Ten minutes later saw the three of them kicked out of the coffee shop for causing trouble- but it was nothing new. One group of so-called normal kids complaining about the town freaks was all it took. The manager called Matt's smoking obnoxious and Matt had proceeded to flick him off, which didn't help their case.  As far as Sarah was concerned- she and her friends had survived goblins and that was all that mattered at the moment.

When Sarah finally got home that night- Irene and her dad had already gone to bed. She had no desire to go around Robin Hood's barn with Irene again and was only too glad to not have to deal with her.

Pulling off her cloak, Sarah remembered the pretty vial the potion had come in and reached in her pocket to pull it out. It wasn't there, but her hand closed over a slip of paper. She pulled it out and unfolded it.

_Eight for a wish_

_Nine for a kiss_

_Ten for a time_

_Of joyous bliss_

Sarah froze. No, this wasn't fair. How _dare_ he spy on her? What had she been thinking anyway? When she should have only been thinking of ways to get out of Jareth's new game altogether- she was thinking of counter offers instead. She had been foolish- and _now_ look- he was leaving her stalker notes in her pockets. Sarah crumpled the note in her fist. "Samhain will come and go and I will be fine. Nothing will change. I don't have to do anything except die and pay taxes. It works for dad- it will work for me."

Where, oh where did the days of 'You have no power over me!' go? In fact, Sarah needed some kind of leverage, and she knew it. Going back to the Underground was a bad idea and the thought terrified her now that she thought about it. Hoggle was right- she should have left things alone. Not that she was ever going to tell him that. He'd be lucky if she spoke to him any time soon.

The next morning left Sarah groggy and she had a pounding headache that was compounded by Irene yelling at her from downstairs.

"Sarah? Sarah! I know you can hear me, young lady. Get down here this instant!"

"Damn it," Sarah groaned. "Why is it that I can never sleep in around here?" Sarah sighed and pulled on her bathrobe before stomping down the staircase in a huff. "You rang, Memsahib?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Sarah. I have no idea what that means- but if it's anything like the time you took to calling me Mommy Dearest and asking me if it was alright to use wire hangers- then you're treading on thin ice."

"Pleading the fifth."

"I got a phone call this morning from the youth minister at church." At this, Irene looked at Sarah pointedly, as if waiting for a confession.

Sarah shrugged. "Okay."

"He was at the coffee shop last night with his youth group."

Ah. "I can explain."

Irene sighed. "Don't bother, Sarah! Immediately after our conversation last night- you took it upon yourself to take things to the next level. Doing magic tricks to scare other kids- causing mayhem and getting kicked out of places! We live in a small town, Sarah! You can't just fade into oblivion after causing trouble."

"Don't I know it," Sarah muttered.

"So, your father and I were talking, and we decided that you're going to go to church with us for a while until this phase of yours has passed."

"What? No! That's not—" Damn it! Sarah couldn't complete that sentence out loud- even though she still thought the phrase often.

But maybe- _maybe_ this unfortunate turn of events could work in her favor. If she was at church all the time then the Goblin King couldn't show up to bother her. It was holy ground and he was as unholy as they came. She'd have to read up on it to be sure. "Isn't there some kind of vigil service on Samhain- um- Halloween for All Souls' Day that we could go to? I don't mind going to mass on All Souls' Day either. In fact, you can just drop me off on Halloween and not bother picking me up until after mass on the first. I'll just stay for Perpetual Adoration. Maybe I'll even get baptized while I'm there."

Irene just stared at Sarah for a moment. "Sarah- we're Methodist."

"Oops."

"But if you're serious- we won't mind if you want to go to the Catholic Church."

Just like that- it was settled. Sarah was officially forced into exploring religion to pacify her family and the meddling townspeople. Humbug. She hoped it bought her some time until she thought of a better plan.

Irene gave Sarah a look of motherly concern. "Oh- and Sarah- your mother. We didn't mean for you to hear all of that yesterday. Honey- you have to understand that Linda has been seeing a psychiatrist for a while now. She's still slightly delusional. Your father called her and told her that you knew."

"Whatever. It's not like I ever see her anyway," Sarah said nonchalantly. However, Sarah knew it didn't come off that way. It still hurt her deeply that her mother didn't want to claim her.

Irene sighed. "She wanted to see you."

"Well maybe I don't want to see her! Did you ever think of that?"

"Sarah- I know it has to hurt—"

"Do you, Irene? I don't think you know what I'm feeling at all!" Sarah yelled.

"She's coming over this afternoon to talk to you."

Sarah was appalled. "What? She's _what?_ " Sarah whispered.

"Your dad and I will be around- but we all thought it was time the two of you really talked."

"No."

"Sarah- be reasonable," Irene cajoled.

" _Reasonable?_ No! Being reasonable is nothing I want to be at all right now!"

Sarah thought about making a break for it. April would let her hide out at her place with no questions asked. However, Sarah wasn't usually one to run from her problems. She just didn't like the fact that she seemed to be having loads of problems recently. Hiding out in her room could only do so much- but she was damned if she was going to play nice with Irene and her dad after this.

She heard the doorbell ring around noon.  Like that- Sarah was down in the kitchen sitting across the table from Linda- while her parents decided that it was the perfect time to take Toby outside to rake leaves. She crossed her arms and glared. Linda would have to talk first.

"Sarah—I wish I knew what to say. I know it sounds crazy," Linda said meekly.

"Ya think?"

"It's just- I experienced some bad stuff right after I had you. They tell me it was post-partum depression. I just never had that bond. I'm sorry, Darling, I really am," her mother told her earnestly.

"But why?" Sarah's voice cracked. "Why a changeling?"

Linda was nervously drumming her fingers on the table. "I—I don't know. I always read faerie tales. Everything seemed to fit- and it all made perfect sense. It scared me. _You_ scared me. And- I know I'm a terrible mother- and I just needed to leave. I had to leave to get help," the older woman finished lamely.

Sarah bit her lip.  "I don't know if I can forgive you. I—I love you so much- and then I find this out," Sarah rambled.

Linda's eyes took on a glint before she smoothed her face out and put a contrite mask back on.  "I want to try, Sarah. I can't be your mother- but I want to be in your life."

Delusions or not, Linda was a good actress. She could always act normal when she wanted to. Sarah dearly hoped she wasn't acting now.  Sarah was willing to try if she was. "Okay- I'd like that too. I've missed you. I only ever hear about you it seems."

The kettle on the stove started whistling, and Sarah started to get up from the table, but Linda stopped her with a smile. "Sit down, Sarah. I'll fix the tea."

Sarah let her. Her mother owed her that much.

Linda kept up a stream of inconsequential small talk, telling Sarah all about her latest play, and Sarah lapped it up, half lost in the delusion of being a happy family once again. She allowed herself the luxury of a dreamy smile.  However, her smile was wiped clean off her face when Linda brought their tea back to the table.

Linda proceeded to set up cracked eggshells and poured the tea into them- and then set about half a dozen in front of Sarah.

Sarah read faerie stories too. She knew what this meant. "What. Is. This?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"It's just tea, Sarah," Linda told her with a nasty glint in her eyes.

"Tea, she says. Just tea." Sarah was becoming hysterical. She laughed hysterically too. "Eight hundred years old am I- and never have I seen the likes of this before!" Sarah exclaimed mockingly. "Is _that_ how it's supposed to go, Linda? Isn't that how they say it in the faerie stories? Well, fuck _you!_ I don't need you- I never did!"

Linda was standing and had a satisfied look on her face. "I knew you were a changeling! They never want to believe me- but I was on to you- you malignant sprite!"

Sarah ran to her room and slammed the door closed behind her. She could already hear her parents and Linda getting into it. They should have known it wouldn't have worked out. Yet- before she could throw herself on the bed- she was aware of a furry presence sitting on it.

"Hello, Sir Didymus," Sarah said forlornly.

"Ah, fair maiden. It is long past time that thou and I speak of certain matters." The little knightly fox-terrier had none of his whimsical and charmingly delusional manner about him now. His eyes looked ancient and his manner was grave. "Lady Sarah- please sit down."

Sarah did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have recognized the Magpie Rhyme- or not- but I didn't come up with it. Also, in lots of faerie stories that speak of changelings, eggshells are sometimes used in bizarre ways in order for the changeling to reveal himself/herself. Samhain (the briefest of explanations without getting into any details): the Gaelic festival held on October 31-November 1.


	4. Act I, Scene IV: Games of Skill- Draughts

The little grey whiskered fox-terrier looked at Sarah with concern, his one good eye checking her for injury. "Milady," Didymus began. "I could not help but overhear the commotion. Art thou unharmed?"

"I'm fine, good knight," Sarah said tiredly. "I'm just a little upset is all. Not that I'm unhappy to see you, but why are you here?"

Sir Didymus never came unless she called, so his presence was rather out of character. "I am here for thy benefit," the little knight said simply.  "The king himself has charged me with an important matter concerning thee."

"Well, you can go right back and tell him I'm not interested!" Sarah retorted angrily.

"Lady Sarah, I am afraid that I cannot honor thy request. I only meant to warn thee."

"Warn me about what? What does the Goblin King have planned?"

"My warning is not so much about the king himself, but rather in regard to correcting thy ignorance."

"Ignorance? What do you mean?" Sarah asked bewildered.

Sir Didymus sighed. "Things are not as they seem—" he hesitantly stated.

Groaning in frustration, Sarah cried, "Everyone always says that- but what does it even mean? Nothing is making sense!"

"Peace, dear lady! Thou must heed my words if thou art to survive the upcoming trials that thou wilt surely face. If nothing else, thou may trust the king when he says that he shall unravel the mystery that troubles thee."

"Oh, now there's a rousing endorsement! I already know that he considers himself bound by our verbal agreement. I know from personal experience that the Goblin King places extreme importance on what has been said."

Didymus nodded solemnly. "We all do, milady. It is the way of the Underground. Words have power. Yet, I warn thee to be very careful in any agreements and exactly how they are worded in the future."

"Right. Thank you, but it's nothing I didn't already know."

"I am aware that my lady hast made her way through numerous obstacles and hast come out victorious. However, it shan't remain an easy task. The king is quite an avid player of the political game."

"I fail to see what that has to do with me, Sir Didymus!"

The little fox-terrier became agitated at Sarah's apparent lack of seriousness for her own situation and gave a frustrated sigh. "Milady must listen and pay attention! Thy situation could very well prove politically advantageous to him."

"I'm sorry, but I don't see how."

"If it is proven that thou art a changeling, then the king will automatically have leverage in any scheme against the faction that placed thee in thy situation."

To Didymus it must have seemed that it really couldn't be anymore clear. To Sarah it was a window into a foreign world. "Then I won't play his game and just go back to leaving well enough alone," Sarah declared stubbornly.

"Thou must not be so foolish!" the fox-terrier retorted sharply.

Sarah was taken aback. Sir Didymus had never spoken so harshly to her before. He had always been extremely courteous.

"The consequences for thee would be worse. The king would not dishonor your agreement, no matter his true motive."

"Are you actually telling me to go through with it?" Sarah asked incredulously.

"Aye! My own task is set and I am off on a quest of importance as soon as thou dost give my liege thy word of agreement on Samhain."

"Where?"

"The land of my birth. It is wrought with danger for me, fair maiden. However, I gladly take on the task."

Sarah was alarmed and intrigued in turn. "Then you can't go! I won't have you getting hurt because of me, Sir Didymus! And what do you mean? You're not originally from the Labyrinth? What does your task involve?" Sarah asked curiously.

"I should say not, milady! However, I will not be welcomed back in the land of my birth. And I am under oath to not reveal the exact nature of my task."

Sarah noticed that Didymus pointedly ignored her insistence that he not go, but didn't push it. "Why not? I can't imagine anyone not wanting you around," Sarah declared defensively.

At this Sir Didymus gave Sarah a small smile that was slightly bitter, and his grey whiskers twitched slightly. "Tis why I love thee, milady. Nay- this old dog is considered to be living in dishonor."

Sarah really couldn't believe this. This had to be a joke and Didymus was quite obviously much more than he always appeared to be. "Dishonor? You?"

"There is a saying in the kingdom of my birth, Lady Sarah. 'Death before dishonor.' It is not merely a suggestion, but a way of life. I chose to live instead of taking my own life in shame when faced with dishonor."

That sounded extremely violent and unpleasant.

Sarah's shock must have shown because Sir Didymus continued his explanation. "Tis a long tale, but the king has tolerated my presence where others would not, and I owe him my loyalty."

"Oh, Didymus! That sounds awful! You're the most noble knight I've ever heard of," Sarah reassured her friend.

"Do not trouble thyself on my account, my lady. I am not worthy of thy concern, truly!"

"Nonsense! And nothing will make me think otherwise," Sarah emphatically declared. "Though I do admit I'm surprised at the Goblin King's generosity."

At this remark, Sir Didymus brought his tale full-circle. "His Majesty can be quite generous when it suits. However, one doth truly risk his wrath if one attempts to thank him. One does not merely thank his kind- they show their appreciation by bestowing some favor. To thank with words alone is to say that you will soon forget the good deed done for you."

Sarah paled. She had thanked the Goblin King twice during their last encounter! Yet he certainly didn't seem as if he minded in the least at the time. "Oh no!"

Didymus pre-empted her thoughts. "Milady- thou art in the king's favor. However- my warning is meant to keep thee there. I am aware of what passed betwixt you and the king- as his goblins have kept me informed," the little fox-terrier intoned earnestly.

Sarah did not feel relieved by Didymus' warning. She stood up and started pacing. She really needed more information about how to protect herself. However, she had some ideas of her own. "I need to wear my clothes inside out when I go back to the Labyrinth. If! I mean if I go back. I'll have to pack my own food and water too. Oh- no! What if I'm there for months? And I need an iron charm or something- for protection."

"Milady, Sarah! The food is possibly a valid concern- but the iron is an offense- and one that may yet affect thee as well!"

She hadn't thought of that- and come to think of it- Sarah never remembered actually touching iron herself. It wasn't overly common these days- but surely she had come into direct contact with it before? She must have done at some point. It wasn't lost on her that he didn't mention the clothing. That was a distinct possibility then. "Hmm, maybe," Sarah thought distractedly. "Bells then? I could wear some bells in my hair or something to ward off—"

Sir Didymus interrupted her with his laughter. "Bells have no effect, fair maiden." Sarah sighed. She could hash out the particulars later. Something the little knight had said before once again caught her attention, and she voiced her question. "Where are you from, Sir Didymus?"

At this, the little fox-terrier hesitated and then steeled himself with a fortifying breath in resignation. "I hail from the Seelie lands, milady."

"Seelie? But that means—" Sarah let out a gasp of understanding. "No! It can't be! Then does that make the Labyrinth- _Unseelie?_ "

Sir Didymus looked away quietly. However, the little fox-terrier suddenly turned back around to face the girl he had sworn to help and protect. His little chin was lifted high in defiance. "Indeed, milady. Wicked though some may be, there is another saying in the Underground. 'Unseelie takes all.'"

Sarah didn't know what to say to that.

Sir Didymus apparently didn't expect her to say anything, because he took off his blue hat and gave a flourishing bow before jauntily placing it back on his head, yellow feather merrily floating. "I must take my leave, fair maiden. Until next we meet." Then, he was the seemingly silly and lovable little knightly fox-terrier he'd always been. "Now, where- Ambrosious! You can come out now my loyal steed! Ambrosious?"

A bark was heard from the other side of Sarah's vanity mirror.

"Ambrosious! Come back here this instant!" the fox-terrier admonished. Then Sir Didymus followed the barking to the other side of the mirror and was gone.

Overall, Sarah was just confused and tired. Yes- she certainly must not forget that she was tired. She was probably sick too. So that would make her sick and tired. Why did it seem that despite her own wish to be left alone, the worlds Aboveground and Underground were apparently conspiring against her? Who could she really trust?

Sarah had a week to figure things out until Samhain. The eve of November the first marked the time when they could easily make their way around Aboveground without constraint. The very idea of an unrestrained Goblin King gave Sarah the heebie-jeebies. It was for that exact reason that she always found numerous reasons to never go out on Halloween with her friends after her trip through the Labyrinth. She had never wanted to chance it before.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked warily.

"It's me, Sarah," her dad called from the other side.

She couldn't believe they actually let her mother come over, knowing she was unstable. "Go away!"

"Sarah, please! I'm sorry, Sweetheart. Irene and I obviously made a mistake thinking Linda was ready to see you again now that the truth was out. We had no idea that she would do what she did, Honey."

Sarah went over to her door and flung it open, her hand gripping the doorframe tightly in her anger. Her father was standing on the other side of the door looking contrite. "Dad, do you know how much hearing that hurt? She actually sat there and pretended to want to make things right, and then she turned around and deliberately hurt me again!" Sarah wailed. This time Sarah let out the tears she had held in before.

Her father reached out to pull her into a hug, but Sarah backed away from him. He sighed sadly and ran a hand through his hair. "If I had known she was still sticking to her crazy story, I would never have let her near you. All of us thought she was aware of her delusions and was working through them. She's like a dog that won't let go of a bone. I'm sorry you had to be put through that, Sarah."

"What's said is said. What's done is done," Sarah said resolutely.

"Sarah—" her father said worriedly.

"Dad- I just don't want to talk to you and Irene right now. I need time to work things out on my own."

"Sarah, that's not healthy," her dad tried again. Sarah made a vain attempt to wipe her tears away, but it seemed like she was a faucet that wouldn't turn off.

Sarah shut her door and locked it in her father's face. Whatever else her dad had to say could wait. "I don't care right now. I just wanna be left alone!"  Sarah wearily rested her head against the door to gather her scattered thoughts. She felt so alone.

She turned around to go to her neglected bed. She should have never got out of it that morning. Waking up had definitely been a mistake. Sarah didn't even make it half-way across the room before she stopped cold. There was another note. This one was on her pillow. Hesitantly picking it up, she noticed that it was the same handwriting as before. It was from _him._

_In draughts, when one has the option to jump, she must jump. You don't have to wait for Samhain._

Despite herself, Sarah smiled.  She set the parchment down on her bedside table and hopped back into bed fully clothed.  "Nice try, Goblin King. However, I need my beauty sleep and an Ibuprofen."  She could deal with everything later.


	5. Act I, Scene V: Games of Skill- Chess

The next Saturday found Sarah panicking, albeit quietly. Her friends had attempted- to no avail- to get Sarah to go out with them to a party. It involved a masquerade theme, and Sarah had- in no uncertain terms- told them exactly what she had thought of that situation. In fact, Sarah found herself repeatedly reiterating her irrational hatred of masquerade parties and the dangers of the night of October the thirty-first- in general- to deaf ears. She found herself having to justify her decision at that very moment, in fact.

"I'm so stoked about tonight!" a hyper April told Sarah for the hundredth time, at least.

The two of them were trekking through the local grocery store, and Sarah was manning the cart with the tricky wheel. She always seemed to get that cart, every time, without trying. It was annoying.

"I'm gonna glam up for sure. My Ziggy Stardust getup is killer, Sarah! Wait till you see it! I will single-handedly bring back the best of the seventies to this town!"

Sarah barely managed to stop the cart from crashing straight into an artful arrangement of Peanut Butter Captain Crunch and SpaghettiOs. She stopped and stared at the display in deliberation for a few minutes before putting one of each into the cart. She pulled out her shopping list and checked it over again. Now she needed granola bars, dried fruit, nuts, Ramen noodles, beef jerky, Wheat Thins, two gallons of water, and a roll of Charmin.

"Okay- now is the time when you finally tell me what you're dressing up as- Sarah! It's only fair," April continued conversationally.

Sarah sighed loudly. "April. I. Am. Not. Going. To. The. Party. Full stop," Sarah explained slowly.

"But you're stocking up for the party right now! Although I have no idea why beef jerky and SpaghettiOs qualify as party food in your world, but I didn't want to say anything before."

Sarah stopped and raised an eyebrow at April. "This isn't for the party. I explained this already."

April snorted at Sarah and laughed loudly. "Yeah, right! Like I'm really supposed to believe you're going to church tonight!" The purple haired girl shook her head at Sarah in fond exasperation.

"I explained this already too. Dad and Irene are forcing me to go to church to get over my phase," Sarah said with air quotes. "I go this weekend and get them off my back- and then things can go back to normal."

"I got that part- but it's Halloween! Parental units can and do make exceptions for holidays!"

Sarah simply gave April another look. "You've met Irene."

"Point," the other girl conceded. "That's just- the biggest bummer," April lamented.

"Yeah- yeah- it is," Sarah agreed.

After purchasing the rest of her items, Sarah and April parted ways- April claiming she needed the afternoon to sufficiently get her look just right, and Sarah claiming she had to go and find the glow-in-the-dark plastic rosary she was sure she had in her room somewhere.  April looked at Sarah doubtfully when she expressed this, but went with it.

"Well- if you change your mind- you know where to find us."

"Right- see you later. And April- if Irene calls you later looking for me- I'm staying the night with you."

April whirled back around to Sarah and looked at her seriously, but nodded anyway. "You know you can talk to me, right? Whatever it is," she prodded.

Sarah gave her a wan smile. "Yeah- I know. Maybe later," Sarah replied.

April looked like she wanted to say more but turned to leave. "Later, Sarah!"

"Later," Sarah murmured quietly.

This was just depressing! Who knew when she would return? Who knew what she would even say? Who knew what would happen? Sarah returned home intent on going through her closet to find her giant duffle bag, but was stopped by Irene as soon as she walked through the door.

"Sarah! Where have you been?" Irene looked at the grocery bags questioningly.

"Um- I'm taking this to church," Sarah explained lamely. Oh, good going, Sarah thought. Who on earth took groceries to church? That didn't sound suspicious at all.

However, Irene smiled at her. "Oh, I didn't know they had a food pantry! It's so nice to see you taking initiative, Sarah!"

Sarah gave Irene an uncomfortable smile. She was so going to hell. Well- the Underground was close enough anyway. "Um- well- I need to go get some other stuff together. Clothes," Sarah volunteered.

Irene beamed. "And donating some of your old clothes too! I'm so proud of you! Wait till I tell your father!"

"Irene, don't. Really. This is just embarrassing."

Once Sarah finally got up to her room, she soon found the duffle bag in the bottom of her closet. She proceeded to stuff all of the groceries in and then went in search of acceptable clothing. She was at a loss. What was the weather like in the Underground? Did they even have weather?

Sarah eventually decided that she would have to go for a layered look. A week's worth of underwear, jeans, t-shirts, a jacket, a cardigan sweater, a black peasant skirt, and doc martens would just have to get her by, and forget being fashionable. She was going for function and being as non-descript as possible. She stuffed the clothes and her toiletries into the duffle bag and headed downstairs.

"You can't go to church like that."

Sarah looked down at her ensemble of jeans and Glass Spider Tour t-shirt. Was there a stain she wasn't aware of? Wait, was that-? "Oh, God! One of the letters is fading already! Damn it! This is my favorite shirt!"

Irene sighed and rolled her eyes. "You can't wear jeans to church, Sarah. You have to wear a dress."

"But—"

"Go put on that one dress I bought you for Christmas last year. I've never seen you wear it. That would be appropriate," Irene insisted.

Against Sarah's will, she found herself dressed in a short-sleeved ankle length button down black dress with little white flowers patterned all over it. She turned her black cardigan inside out and put it on over the dress. She insisted on wearing her Doc Martens because there was no way she was wearing the black patent flats Irene had picked out. She left her long hair down, despite Irene's attempts to get her to pull it back. Irene had pursed her lips on seeing the shoes and the cardigan but declared that Sarah had passed muster anyway.

Sarah insisted on walking to church to clear her head. The duffle bag was a little heavy, but there was no way she was going to sit in the car for even a short drive and attempt to make awkward small talk with her dad. She had really been avoiding him and Irene both, as much as possible, outside of necessary conversations.

As she approached the only gothic construction in town, Sarah started to feel nervous. She pushed open the door of the church and saw that while there were candles lit and a person or two silently sitting in various pews, there was obviously no vigil service going on. She was staying anyway.

She sat three rows up from the back, placed the duffle bag next to her, and knelt down on the kneeler attached to the pew in front of her.  Sarah really didn't pray, but she was not averse to meditation when warranted, and now was as good a time as any. This was actually a peaceful atmosphere. After a while, Sarah sat back on the pew and looked around the church. It really was a beautiful place.  It was when she turned to her right that she got the scare of her life.

The Goblin King was sitting in the pew behind her and had his arms folded across the pew with his head resting on top of them, contemplating her. He was quite close. He had an amused expression on his face. "Hello, Sarah," he whispered.

So, he _could_ go into churches. How unfortunate. "Aren't you supposed to melt or something?" she whispered snidely.

The Goblin King chuckled darkly. "Ah- so I was right. You meant to invoke the right of asylum here?"

Sarah huffed and chose not to answer, which was just as well, because the Goblin King apparently had a lot to say. "A clever move, were it not for the simple matter that your country doesn't honor such a notion as Church sanctuary. Were we in medieval England, you'd have me by rights. I personally adhere to neutrality in various holy places- but I wouldn't harm you anyway- Sarah," his whispered voice caressed her name. "Do you mean to concede, then?"

If Sarah had feathers, they would be ruffled. She hated looking foolish, especially in front of the Goblin King. "I—No, of course not!" she whispered hotly.

Jareth gave up his relaxed position and leaned toward her. "So, do you agree?" he asked, his voice hopeful.

Sarah started hedging and began fiddling with a loose string on her sweater.

He noticed and inhaled sharply. "You clever minx!" he hissed. "You precious, vexing, clever little minx!"

Sarah was confused and looked at him askance.

"Put your jumper on the right way!" Jareth commanded.

"Does it really bother you so much?" Sarah asked innocently. She had only read that it was lucky to wear her clothes inside out when dealing with certain situations. Jareth was looking quite irate and was acting more than a little OCD about the whole thing, in her opinion.

He looked at her angrily. "You really do mean to drive me off this evening, Sarah?" he asked accusingly.

"No! I only meant it for protection—" she insisted.

"Your protection wards me off entirely, Sarah," Jareth told her tersely.

"I didn't know. I just read that it would help, it didn't say what it would do!" Sarah insisted.

At that, the Goblin King relaxed and the hard look in his eyes disappeared in understanding. "You will come to no harm with me, Sarah," Jareth told her seriously.

With his assurance, Sarah took off her sweater and put it on again the right way.

Jareth stood up as soon as she had done this and looked down at her. "Now that such unpleasant business is behind us, may I ask that you accompany me for a walk?" he asked politely. At Sarah's quizzical and hesitant look, he reassured her. "Just outside."

"But- my things," Sarah said, gesturing toward her duffle bag.

"Brag, take Sarah's things for her," Jareth said while looking at her all the while.

As Sarah was about to ask what he was talking about, she spied a little goblin stepping out of the shadows to gather her bag from the pew.

Jareth held a hand out to her and she hesitantly placed her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet and guided her to the aisle, where he wasted no time placing her hand in the crook of his elbow.

It felt very odd being so close to the Goblin King and Sarah found herself aware of every nuance of his presence in relation to herself. The heat of his arm, the feel of the fabric, the way she felt that if she tried hard enough she could hear his very heartbeat, and once again, his smell. Sarah really did love his smell.

Once outside, Jareth escorted her down the sidewalk, and let out a slight sigh. "I detest how they attempt to make the Aboveground unlivable," he stated conversationally. "Cars, pollution, urban areas. But on nights such as this, one can almost forget."

Sarah looked up at the waning moon and then around at the tree lined street and nodded. "I guess."

Jareth stopped walking and inclined his head toward her with a slight smirk on his lips. "Well, what shall it be, Sarah? Will you accept my offer of help in exchange for coming to the Labyrinth with me?" he asked softly.

His intense stare had the double effect of making her uncomfortable, as well as increasing her heart rate. She looked away and remembered herself. "According to the terms you accepted, I get to return when I choose to after our business is concluded," Sarah stubbornly reminded him.

"Ah me- and here I was forgetting myself. I do thank you for your timely reminder, Precious," Jareth purred.

At this, Sarah pulled her arm away from his care, long hair whipping around her in frustration. "And here I was thinking you were being nice for once," she retorted. "But apparently that's too much to ask for!"

"Oh, Sarah, you'll find I can be _quite_ nice," Jareth said suggestively. "I am more than ready to demonstrate how _nice_ I can actually be, if my lady pleases."

He was leering at her again and Sarah blushed in a combination of- well something and anger. She was definitely angry. Sarah stood defiantly with one hand on her cocked hip, while she gesticulated with her other hand to point a finger directly at Jareth. "I'll only agree to do this if you honor the terms you claimed to have accepted before!" Sarah exclaimed, pointing her finger for emphasis.

"Done. You have my word," Jareth said simply, looking at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Then I agree," she huffed in agitation.

"No need to be unpleasant, sweet Sarah," he gently admonished, while stepping closer and snaking an arm around her waist.

"What—what are you doing?" Sarah said nervously. She had meant to sound admonishing and stern but what came out sounded distinctly breathless to her ears. She blushed prettily at her gaffe. Sarah raised her eyes to look at him, only to see him staring at her with darkened, lust filled eyes.

"I do believe you owe me a kiss, Sarah," he spoke softly, while bringing his other hand up to gently caress her gleaming hair. "And it is terribly bad form not to pay your debts, Precious Thing."

With that, the Goblin King claimed Sarah's lips.  Despite her intentions, Sarah immediately opened herself to his ministrations. As soon as she did, Sarah felt him tighten his grip and pull her closer. His gloved hand burned through the thin material of her dress. She vaguely heard herself making breathless moans, while he started kissing a trail down her exposed neck. Nobody had ever touched Sarah like this. He was overwhelming her senses and she felt dazed. She was lost.

He nipped at her ear and Sarah shivered when she heard his voice whisper hotly, "Oh- I daresay I will quite enjoy playing this game with you- Pet."

Sarah barely had enough presence of mind to recognize that she was now in the Labyrinth. The king had made his gambit and she had fallen for it.


	6. Act II, Scene I (I): Games of Chance- Rock, Paper, Scissors

Wait. Labyrinth? More importantly, the second thing Jareth had said was intolerable. Pet? Sarah pushed against Jareth's chest, attempting to break out of his hold. _"Pet?"_ Sarah asked peevishly.

Jareth merely caught Sarah's hands and held them against his chest. He certainly wasn't letting her go. He smirked. "Merely an expression, Sarah," he soothed. "Perhaps you'd like to see the view from the battlements?"

The quick change of topic was meant to be a distraction and Sarah decided to let it drop for the moment. She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Goblin King. Let's see the battlements," she conceded.

The next thing Sarah knew, she had been transported to a tower battlements, whilst still in the Goblin King's arms. He let her go this time when she pushed against him.

Sarah immediately walked toward the parapet with the intent of looking at the view the nearest crenel provided. The crenel was a very large gap of many on the tower and was large enough that Sarah could stand on it to get a better view, especially if she held onto the merlon to her right. Not being afraid of heights, Sarah wasted no time in hoisting herself up on the crenel. It was a long way down, however, the view was nothing short of amazing. "Oh! It's lovely," she sighed in appreciation.

"Mhm. Indeed, it is lovely," was the Goblin King's reply.

Even though Sarah was facing out toward the Labyrinth, she could feel his eyes on her back. She had the distinct impression that Jareth wasn't speaking of the view from the battlements. She was determined to ignore the increase of her heart rate. It had been one kiss and nothing more. Sarah wasn't planning on there being any others.

Sarah practically jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand rest on her right hip. She glanced down to her left only to see Jareth next to her, staring straight out into the night.

"You should really be more careful," he murmured softly.

Though if his practically whispered warning was for falling off of the battlements or for another reason, Sarah didn't know. She chose not to comment. She had more pressing matters with which to contend. She was determined that the Goblin King would not affect her. If she pretended that simple touches didn't bother her then they wouldn't. He'd eventually get the hint and bugger off. It didn't help that one of his thumbs was making circles from its position at her waist. She just couldn't think clearly. "What are they doing down there?" she asked quietly.

Sarah felt that her nervousness was showing through. It was rather cold, and the wind was whipping her hair around wildly, while also serving to plaster her dress tightly against her. The juxtaposition of being cold and hot all at once was a rather new sensation. Sarah went very still as Jareth moved closer and rested his right cheek against her left side. This left her in the awkward position of not knowing what to do with her entire left arm. Hesitantly, she lifted her arm and placed it gently on his shoulder to brace herself. His blond hair was soft against her hand. Her touch was light, almost fleeting, and Sarah could scarcely breathe she was so nervous.

"Bonfires," Jareth responded simply.

Sarah could feel his hot breath against her side, and she was almost certain he had turned his face more toward her side than before. She was reminded of a cat, but one that definitely had more of the predator about him. Sarah knew she had to rally and regain her equilibrium. She took a fortifying breath. "Yes, but what are they doing down there? I see them throwing things in," Sarah insisted.

"Bones. It was a day of slaughter." Jareth didn't specify what kind of bones and Sarah wasn't insane enough to ask, as she knew she might not like the answer.

She wanted to think the goblins below had slaughtered livestock, but she had the horrible feeling that perhaps that wasn't all there was to it.

After a significant pause, during which Sarah surmised Jareth was obviously waiting for an exclamation of disapproval, he continued. "Some will go souling Aboveground later tonight. I imagine it is quite the surprise to hapless folk to think they're entertaining those who are guising only to invite in goblins unaware," he murmured with dark amusement.

Sarah could only imagine that this goblin version of trick-or-treating wasn't nearly as amusing to the victims. She shuddered in revulsion at the thought.

"Don't fret. They wouldn't harm _you_. I daresay the little scabs would all find themselves clamoring to achieve each and every one of your exhausting whims."

That wasn't what Sarah was concerned about, but now that Jareth mentioned it, perhaps she was lacking somewhat in the self-preservation department considering that she hadn't thought of the dangers to herself at all. Despite herself, Sarah huffed.

It was this moment when a clamor arose behind them.

"Yer Majesty!" a gravelly voice called urgently.

Sarah could hear the goblin stopping to regain his breath. "Majesty- the Court. They're here!"

Sarah felt Jareth stiffen slightly. His voice was measured when he spoke. "Boggle. Go prepare rooms for them and escort them to the throne room."

Sarah couldn't surmise anything of the Goblin King's mood from that statement.

"Sire," the gravelly voiced goblin responded in a frightened voice. "They're already there. Mab is already there!"

At this, Jareth swirled around quickly, spinning Sarah down from her perch. Sarah was dizzy from the movement, and were it not for Jareth's arm around her waist, she would have fallen. "Is she, Boggle? Tell me, how I am just now hearing such news?"

Sarah got her first look at the little goblin. Despite the little creature's obvious terror, it didn't look at all docile. It was a ghastly looking thing with jagged teeth and buggy eyes.

"The Mab. She said not to b-bother you, Sire. She said- she said she'd see t-to her own," the goblin stuttered.

"Did she? And you just thought you'd be ever so helpful and go along with not informing your king, is that it?"

"Yes, Sire! I mean- no! I mean that Mab said—"

"Mab! You answer to _me!_ " Jareth hissed quietly. "For this, you attend Mab for the duration of her stay."

Sarah never imagined she could see a goblin go pale, but this Boggle creature managed it.

It immediately began groveling at the Goblin King's feet. "No! Please! I'll take the Bog! Please don't give me to Mab! I'll do anything—"

"Quite eager to play the loyal servant now, aren't you?" Jareth said scathingly. Sarah noted a cruel glint in his eyes when he spoke next. "However, as you were more than eager to do Mab's bidding, then she can be your new mistress. Consider it—a p _romotion_."

Boggle was weeping piteously.

"Come, come, Boggle! You mustn't keep your new mistress waiting. She despises tardiness in her retainers."

With that pronouncement, Jareth transported Sarah and himself to just outside the doors of his throne room.

Sarah had no idea what to say, but she was becoming more than a little concerned. Jareth straightened himself up as if he hadn't a care in the world. He was wearing a jacket of the darkest midnight, his breeches were a dark grey, his riding boots were gleaming, his white shirt was open in a look of artful neglect, and his queued hair was half undone in a look of sexy dishevelment. Sarah felt positively dowdy standing next to him wearing a dress that was more to Irene's taste than her own. He placed Sarah's arm in the crook of his elbow.

"Say nothing unless spoken to," he told her quickly, shifting his eyes to hers to ascertain she understood.

Sarah nodded.

With no further explanation or instructions, Jareth twisted his hand and the doors opened. He escorted Sarah into chaos.

The Spartan throne room was entrenched in shadows that writhed. Sarah resolutely didn't stare at the various spectacles as they passed through. However, she wasn't ignorant as to what was likely going on. There was raucous laughter, raucous drinking, lewd dancing, noises from the corners that either hinted at death or orgies or both, hideous looking creatures, lovely looking creatures with scars ruining their beauty, and in the middle of it all sat the most innocent looking girl on the Goblin King's throne.

Sarah's gaze was immediately drawn to the figure on the throne. She looked positively out of place among those surrounding her. She seemed like an innocent amongst the wolves. She looked younger than Sarah herself. Untouched by the ravages of time sat a mere girl. She could have been thirteen, she could have been fifteen, she could have been any number of ages- all hinting at youth and vitality. Her skin was fair, her cheeks and lips were rosy, her eyes were the green of summer, and her hair was the loveliest shade of red that Sarah had ever beheld. It was long and unbound, curling slightly at the ends. She wore a delicately woven simple shift of gold colored silk with matching slippers on her feet. Her feet didn't even touch the ground, but the girl was swinging them back and forth merrily from her perch. She didn't bother with a crown.

The girl looked at them and smiled. Jareth swept a regal bow and Sarah took it as her cue to execute a poorly done curtsy. When the girl laughed, it sounded like tinkling bells, all clever and perfect. Sarah was enchanted. The entire hall grew quiet.

"Jareth!" the girl exclaimed happily. "You know I don't stand on formality."

"Mab," Jareth intoned seriously. "It is always an honor to host your exalted presence."

The redheaded girl laughed again. "Oh! And you have company. I hope we haven't disturbed your plans for the evening," she said kindly.

"Not at all. I was merely going to escort her to her room and then return—"

"Nonsense, Jareth! I won't have you neglecting your guest on my account. Why, she can stay here with us," Mab beamed at her own cleverness. "It is no trouble."

"Of course," Jareth muttered obligingly.

Sarah was getting the distinct impression that Jareth was less than happy with Mab's presence, but the girl queen seemed so nice. Perhaps that was why Jareth didn't want her there.

"And a lovely thing she is too. I can see now why you wanted to keep her before."

At the Goblin King's surprised look, Mab laughed again. It was the loveliest sound in the world to Sarah's ears, despite the content of her words.

"Well, of course she is the same one who ran your Labyrinth before, is she not? You're simply not the sort to give up your obsessions, Jareth," Mab stated matter of factly.

"You are, of course, correct," Jareth conceded humbly.

Sarah was merely confused. She was too confused to be properly angry, but to have the Goblin King's apparent want of her so casually stated and him so readily agreeing to that state of things was odd for Sarah to hear.

"A little birdie told me she may be more than she seems," Mab said in a singsong voice.

"I admit that it was my intent to discover if this was so," Jareth volunteered.

Mab clapped her hands together excitedly. "Oh, a new game! I do adore a good game. It might even lead to a war- and those are ever so exciting- don't you agree?"

"They're certainly not dull," Jareth answered dutifully.

"Well, that would defeat the point, wouldn't it? And don't think I haven't noticed your lack of enthusiasm there at the last. We thrive on chaos here. We need chaos. We want chaos. Jareth, you are in extreme danger of becoming boring," the girl ranted and pouted simultaneously.

"Then I shall have to endeavor to prove to you that I am not dull," he replied sullenly.

"Yes, yes. You certainly shall. If you're very good, I may even give you my blessing to keep her," Mab stated magnanimously.

Sarah was quickly learning to dislike the perfect laugh. Mab was sounding more sociopathic by the moment- like some demented child of the corn.

"You're too kind, Mab," Jareth responded dryly.

"Never let it be said that the Seelie outdo us in this area," Mab stated scathingly. "My dearest hope is that your creature is of their stock. I fancy seeing them horrified at being bested by my Horde, even my most trusted Lieutenant, no matter his lack of enthusiasm. We shall defile their precious changeling, if that is indeed what she is. The scandal of turning her will be delicious." With that, Mab's look of anger abated and she gave Sarah a sweet smile.  "My dear, you never gave me your name," Mab said in an equally sweet voice.

The smile seemed very sincere, but Sarah had been learning that nothing was as it seemed, and this Mab was no innocent girl. "Sarah," Sarah replied quietly.

"Oh, we're going to become very good friends, Sarah. Best friends," the redheaded girl queen stated. "Now, come sit at my feet, while my Lieutenant demonstrates for us his excellent sword play." Mab pointed to a place at the foot of her throne, and Jareth swiftly escorted Sarah over to sit next to her. "Why, the last time, Sarah, Grant over there lost an eye! It was such a beautiful display of blood and gore. Jareth really is quite talented," Mab raved gushingly.

Sarah didn't even know what to say to that, so she said nothing. She was holding on to Jareth's hasty warning for all she was worth. She had a difficult time not flinching when Mab actually proceeded to run her hand over her dark silky locks repeatedly, as if Sarah was nothing more than a dog.

As Sarah looked on she beheld a horrifying spectacle. Boggle was thrown in front of Queen Mab by a group of goblins.

Mab beamed. "Oh, Jareth! You shouldn't have. I was just thinking that it would be nice to have a goblin for a retainer, what with being here in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and all," Mab gushed to Jareth, who had begun practicing with a well-balanced épée. She turned to the little goblin. "Boggle, wasn't it? Boggle, I want to have fun tonight and you're going to help me. Why all you have to do is take up that mace over there and fight for your life. I'll find it ever so entertaining. Now go on. Shoo!"

By the end, Sarah was distinctly sorry for Boggle. Nobody deserved what Mab insisted Jareth make the poor creature endure. Sarah cried. She vaguely noticed that Jareth didn't look at all happy with the turn of events.

"Boggle isn't very good, is he? This is boring me to tears too, Sarah. I know! Let's play a game. Paper, rock, scissors. Best two out of three. If you win, Boggle gets to live. If I win, then I get to see if you're wearing glamour. I'm powerful enough to take it off if you have one. Not many can say that!" Mab boasted.

Sarah wasn't in a position to refuse. Plus, it was a game that she could perhaps win and thereby save Boggle's life. She had to try. "Of course. I'm always up for a game," Sarah said bravely, even though she was terrified and didn't feel very brave at all.

Mab giggled. "I knew I liked you!"

Sarah looked at Jareth only to find him staring back at her seriously. He nodded at her approvingly. She didn't want Jareth's approval after this nor was she reassured. Sarah narrowed her eyes. The dark haired green-eyed young woman glared at the Goblin King.

Mab noticed. "So many games being played here! I knew I was right to come here tonight. I do so adore games!"

Queen Mab's Unseelie Court laughed. It wasn't a pleasant sound. Sarah held back a shiver of revulsion. She felt sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Souling is quite possibly the precursor for modern trick-or-treating. People would go around door to door saying prayers for the dead and receive Soul Cakes in return. The practice dates to the Middle Ages.
> 
> Also, if you've not caught on, all of my goblins are named by what they are. Bucca Boo, Brag, Boggle, and Grant are all types of goblins.


	7. Act II, Scene I (II): Games of Chance- Rock, Paper, Scissors

"Well, Sarah. You can't play if you aren't even facing me," Mab stated condescendingly.

Sarah swallowed her bile and turned to face Mab from her seat on the floor.

Looking up at the throne the girl gave her an excited grin. "Hold out your hand. I trust you know the rules?"

Sarah nodded, her dark tresses gleaming. "Yes," she practically whispered.

"On the count of three, then," Mab intoned reverently. "One—two—three!"

Sarah looked at their hands. She had paper and Mab had scissors.

Mab gave a delighted laugh. "Ooh! Bad start for you, Sarah!" Mab stated gleefully. "Two more! Let's go again. One—two—three!"

This time, Sarah kept paper and Mab chose rock.

Mab's face twisted into an irritated grimace. "One could almost say you cheated there, keeping paper as you did," Mab said sourly. "Well, we _do_ have one more round to go." Mab didn't even give a warning before she started counting this time. "One—two—three!"

Sarah chose rock this time and Mab chose scissors. Sarah had won.

Mab scowled. "So, you won. Well, it _is_ a game of chance, after all. You'd never best me in a game of skill," Mab stated arrogantly. "I suppose Boggle there will live. Pity. I so would have liked the extra gore and seeing about undoing a potential glamour." Mab sighed as if she was making a huge concession for everyone involved. She sat back in the throne and crossed her arms in a pout. "Jareth," Mab whined. "Release Boggle to Sarah. She won his release so _she_ gets to keep him now. What use have I for boring servants?"

Sarah was stunned. Did she just become the owner of a _goblin_ of all things? Sarah noted that Jareth, who had Boggle held at the end of his sword, abruptly lifted it away from the position from which he would have killed him otherwise. He made a sweeping bow in the direction of the throne, while giving Sarah a dark smirk. She turned from his gaze to look at Boggle, who was in obvious need of medical attention. Despite his wounds, the menacing and ugly little goblin was gazing at Sarah adoringly.

However, Mab wasn't one for being ignored and immediately focused the attention back on herself. "I do so detest being bored, and you, Sarah, are providing me with the means to alleviate much of it. I was despairing of there ever being an end to my ennui until you so fortuitously showed up. Why, I barely realized how bored I was until confronted with new excitement," the redhead sighed happily.

Sarah attempted a feeble smile back, half afraid not to do such a thing while facing the effervescent and temperamental creature that was Mab. It was quite obvious that perhaps the only sin in Mab's book was to be deemed boring.

"She doesn't speak much, does she, Jareth?" Mab queried while glancing at the Goblin King slyly. "I would have expected any female companion of yours to have quite a talented tongue. I was sure you'd waste no time in showing her how to engage that tongue to your distinct advantage," she added crudely.

Jareth must have deemed Mab's question to be rhetorical because he didn't answer.

Sarah was glad she wasn't staring at Jareth anymore, but she didn't miss the laughter of Mab's Court at her expense. She felt herself go red in mortification.

Mab looked at Sarah in amusement. "Are you a virgin, Sarah?" she queried lightly.

Sarah's mouth went immediately dry. What? What sort of question was _this?_ This was like some kind of terrible nightmare- like every awful slumber party she had ever had the misfortune of going to. Mab was the mean girl's mean girl. How did one even answer such a question without the surety of being humiliated no matter the answer given? "Pardon?" Sarah asked shrilly.

"You're not as intelligent as me, of course, but I think you understood my meaning, Sarah. Tell me truly-are you a virgin? We can't be friends unless you tell me everything!" Mab demanded cruelly.

Sarah definitely didn't want to be Mab's friend. However, she knew she couldn't afford to offend her either. Sarah was cornered. "Yes," she said quietly.

Mab laughed uproariously. "Oh- that's just precious! I do so want to see your innocence completely corrupted soon. Since my Lieutenant has been slow on the uptake, I may have to introduce you to other suitable men of the Court- unless you prefer women. Perhaps they could even shed blood over you," Mab sighed dreamily.

Sarah began to panic when she started to hear murmurs of agreement in the room. She certainly had no plans of falling prey to that lot. She wasn't chattel. She'd make her own decisions. Sarah stared at the floor with a stony expression, but she lifted her head haughtily in a vain attempt to bolster her nonexistent bravery. Even still, Sarah didn't want to chance staring at anyone, least of all Jareth. She had the impression that Mab was only attempting to humiliate her because she had won their game. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed. It caused Sarah to smirk slightly, in spite of herself.

"However, that shall have to wait until my plans for the Seelie have been seen to," Mab said to the great and vocal disappointment of many in the room. "Well, we should all be abed. Dawn approaches." With that, Mab stood.

Everyone else stood as well- at least those who could did. Sarah grudgingly got to her own feet. Queen Mab was immediately surrounded by a bevy of retainers, all vying for the opportunity to fawn all over her.

Just as she was about to pass through the doors of the throne room, she stopped and turned to Jareth with a disarming smile. "I am afraid, Jareth, that you shall have to find other accommodations for yourself tonight. I have decided that I like the solar best."

Then she was gone, leaving Jareth, Sarah, Boggle, and various lesser creatures of the UnSeelie Court, most of whom had already succumbed to their inebriated states and were passed out right there on the floor. The throne room was a mess, but Sarah was positive that was its normal state anyway.

Sarah walked over to Boggle and looked the little goblin over. She was loath to touch him, but did so anyway. "Can you walk?" she asked him softly.

The little creature gave her a horrible smile. "I'll be alright, Mistress."

"Are you sure?"

Boggle laughed in his gravelly voice. "Just call for Boggle when you need me, Mistress. I'll hear." Then the little creature got up slowly and hobbled out of the room.

"Sarah," Jareth's voice said softly behind her.

Sarah had her back to him and she turned around quickly. "Just what in the hell was all of that, Goblin King?" Sarah hissed angrily.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Jareth responded dismissively.

"Oh, sure you don't. What's a spot of torture and mayhem before bedtime?" Sarah responded sarcastically.

"Well, it is Samhain—"

Sarah looked at him incredulously. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Jareth stalked up to her and lightly grabbed her by the elbow and began dragging her out of the room. "Come. Let's get you to your room."

"Let go of me!" Sarah yelled angrily. "What you did was horrible!"

Jareth grabbed Sarah by her other elbow and turned her to face him. He glared at her. "Listen to me very carefully, Sarah. You are a guest. However, I will not tolerate disrespectfulness. I must ask that you follow my instructions while you're here. They are for your own safety," Jareth said through clenched teeth.

Sarah blanched. The events of the evening started to catch up with her and she began hyperventilating. She figured she must have been having a panic attack. She started to shake uncontrollably.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked in a concerned tone.

Sarah's eyes filled with tears. "This is awful. _She's_ awful," Sarah whispered.

Jareth snorted. "She's Mab," he stated simply, as if that explained everything. Perhaps it did. "Better her than the Seelie," he added with a growl.

"I find that difficult to believe, Goblin King," Sarah said disbelievingly.

"Pray you have no cause to find out, girl," Jareth said darkly.

Sarah noticed that Jareth had transported them in front of a door.

"Your rooms," he told her curtly. "Don't leave them before dawn." Jareth disappeared and Sarah was left in a shower of glitter.

What right did he have to be upset with her when he was the one who had acted awful? Sarah huffed in irritation. She opened the door to find a dark room in which the only light was from a small fire lit in a nearby grate. Sarah could make out a bed with white bedding. She saw her duffle bag sitting on top and went over to put her things away in the chest at the foot of the bed.

Pulling out her pajamas and her toiletries, Sarah went in search of a bathroom, only to find that there wasn't one like she was expecting. She only found a dressing screen, a wooden tub with no water tap, what was obviously a bedpan, and a table that had a bowl, a pitcher of water, a towel, a handheld mirror, a brush, and a comb. This was going to be like camping.

Sarah sighed and then pulled out her toothbrush to brush her teeth but hesitated when it was time to spit. If she spit into the bowl, then she wouldn't be able to use it to wash her face. She decided to spit into the bedpan, and watched in amazement as the toothpaste disappeared. Perhaps her primitive bathroom ran on magic and wasn't as primitive as she had first thought.

Once Sarah had changed into her pajamas, she picked up the handheld mirror expecting to see a rat's nest, and what she saw did cause her to scream, but it wasn't due to the state of her hair. She saw Jareth standing right behind her. She spun around but he wasn't there. That was it. This was beyond creepy of him.  Sarah had never used his name before, and she didn't realize she had used it then, but the Goblin King had officially crossed a line.  "Jareth!" she mumbled in anger.

Immediately there was a knock on her door. Sarah spun on her heel and walked toward the door of her room.

"Who is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Who do you think?" came the tetchy reply.

Sarah flung open the door to see a mussed looking Goblin King leaning casually against the doorframe. "You! What do you think you're doing, Goblin King?" she demanded.

"You're the one who called me to your bower, Precious," Jareth said smugly.

"I most certainly did not! You were already here spying on me!" Sarah fumed.

Jareth immediately straightened up and his face took on a serious mien. He looked on guard and peered into the room behind Sarah as if searching for something.  He stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He had an illuminated crystal in his hand and began walking the length of Sarah's room, to her annoyance.  "I assure you, I was doing no such thing. Tell me what happened," Jareth told her.

"Wait, you can't just come in here and stalk around!" Sarah said petulantly.

"Sarah- tell me what happened," he growled. "I also need sleep."

"Well, I was getting ready to go to bed and I picked up that mirror over there and there you were right behind me, like some kind of creepy stalker!"

Jareth went still. Then he smirked wickedly. "Then you said my name, Sarah. You've never done that before," he said slyly.

"I might have. I was so angry, I don't remember what I said," Sarah conceded.

"Oh, you most definitely said my name. However, I hate to disappoint you, Sarah, but it wasn't me at all. This was all you. It appears that, if nothing else, you may be a witch."

"Oh, real nice, Goblin King! Lay off the insults, if you don't mind," Sarah huffed.

Jareth laughed in amusement. "Precious, I didn't mean it as an insult. It appears as if you were inadvertently scrying. No ordinary girl could do that, even this night," Jareth explained patiently.

Sarah was confused. This whole venture was simply confusing. "I don't understand," Sarah admitted.

"Perhaps I'll enlighten you—tomorrow. If I'm in the mood," Jareth taunted.

Sarah huffed in annoyance. "But—oh-you're so infuriating!" she cried in frustration.

Jareth was leaning nonchalantly against the post of her bed and contemplated her silently.

It was at this very moment when Sarah realized she was in her short pajamas, and that she was alone with the Goblin King. She swallowed hard when she realized the same thing dawned on him a moment later.

"Well, I may be capable of being persuaded- for a price," he purred in a velvety voice.

Sarah felt his eyes looking her over from head to toe. She flushed in embarrassment. She demurely looked down. "What- what price?" Sarah asked nervously.

"I don't ask for much, Sarah. Let me woo you," Jareth said, his voice practically pleading.

Woo? That was like courting. Sarah's heartbeat increased. Why was she finding the Goblin King's attentions flattering? He was a villain. Why was he- dare she even think it- stirring her passions like this? It was unexpected. When Sarah couldn't stand it any longer, she looked up and locked gazes with Jareth.

His eyes intently focused in obsessively on her green ones only to drop to her lips and back up to her eyes just as quickly. It was a greedy look of longing and it was practically overwhelming.

Perhaps she should have been revolted- her mind was telling her she should be- but her body was having another reaction altogether. She felt a slickness between her legs that told her she was a traitor to all that was right and good. It was only hearing the loud pop of a log on the fire that made Sarah realize she and Jareth had been staring at each other for much longer than was considered decent or acceptable or even innocent. The noise caused her to jump slightly and she was certain that Jareth had a ghost of a smile on his lips as he let the shadows curtain his eyes and turn away from her again. "M-maybe," she stuttered.

"Sweet Sarah, I'll need a yes or no answer," he said softly. " _Please_."

It was the please that did it. Sarah was wringing her hands and bit her lip in agitation. This was probably going to be a huge mistake she'd regret in the morning. "Alright. Yes."

Sarah watched Jareth close his eyes briefly as if he couldn't believe his luck. When he opened his eyes again they were riveted on hers. He definitely looked the part of the predator. He took a step toward Sarah and she took a step back. "I'm surprised you didn't know what it meant, Sarah," Jareth smirked. "This particular bit of divination is even known Above on your Halloween. How does it go?" Jareth pondered. "Ah, yes. 'On Hallowee'n look in the glass- your future husband's face will pass.'"

Sarah was against the wall and Jareth had trapped her between his arms. Sarah gasped in understanding. "You tricked me!"

"Can you blame me for securing the means for your vision to come to pass?" he asked mockingly.  

Sarah was indignant.  She tried to slap him only to have him grab her wrist before it made contact.  "I'm not going to marry you, Goblin King! Forget about it!"

 "I do so love how feisty you are, Sarah," he intoned huskily. Jareth kissed the inside of her wrist.

Sarah's breath hitched and he looked at her knowingly.

He backed away and then faded away in another display of glitter. "Until tomorrow, Precious Thing."

Sarah screamed in frustration and flung herself on the bed. Yes, she knew he was vile. However, she only had herself to blame. Who knew what else she had given up in her tired, hasty, and hormonal moment of weakness? Sarah supposed she would have to wait until the morning to figure things out.


	8. Act II, Scene I (III) : Games of Chance- Rock, Paper, Scissors

At an ungodly hour of the morning, there was a frantic knocking on Sarah's door.

Sarah pulled her pillow over her head. "Go away, Irene!" Sarah yelled.

"Mistress, you must get up!" came Boggle's gravelly voice from the other side.

Sarah groaned. Why? Why her? She flung the covers off and shuffled groggily to the door to open it. She had enough presence of mind to cross her arms and glare down at the hideous visage of her very own annoying goblin. How did that even happen anyway?  He looked much improved and was wrapped in copious amounts of bandages. "This had better be good, Boggle," Sarah said crossly.

"The Mab. She wants you to attend her," the little goblin told her simply.

"I'm a guest here, Boggle. I'm not a member of her Court," Sarah said patiently as if talking to a child.

Boggle scoffed. He certainly wasn't acting like someone who had almost been killed last night.  Boggle came completely into her room and went straight to the chest where her clothes were and started rummaging around, throwing things over his shoulder as he went.  "That don't matter none to Mab. If Mab says you're her new Mistress of the Robes, then you're her new Mistress of the Robes."

"Hey!" Sarah yelled indignantly. "What do you think you're doing?"

Boggle threw her peasant skirt, a t-shirt, and- to Sarah's embarrassment- underwear at her. "Well, it ain't good, but it will do," he stated critically. "You got twenty minutes to get ready and get to the solar."

"Excuse me, Boggle! Perhaps you didn't understand. I'm not going," Sarah stated stubbornly.

"Begging your pardon, Mistress, but it's your funeral, I reckon."

Sarah felt a moment of terror as she remembered last night. "I can probably be ready in fifteen," Sarah amended hastily.

Boggle's gravelly voice was laughing as he shut the door behind him.

After making record time of going through her morning routine in a deceptively primitive bathroom that ran on magic, Sarah found herself dressed and looking as smart as she could under the circumstances. She even braided her hair. She hastily downed water straight from one of the gallon jugs she brought with her, and was starting to eat one of the caramel apples that she couldn't resist buying at the grocery checkout, when Boggle knocked on her door again. "I'm coming! Jeez." Sarah mumbled through a mouth full of caramel.

Why did it feel like Boggle was ordering her about rather than the other way around? Sarah sighed and let Boggle lead her to the solar.

Entering into the rooms of the Lord of the Labyrinth, Sarah had the odd notion that she'd rather be encountering _him_ there than _her_. She walked into chaos. There were already at least nine other women in the bedchamber besides Mab, most of whom were attempting to fade into the wall tapestries- that were rather realistic depictions of bloody battles- Sarah noted with a shiver.

Mab was in the middle of berating one of her retainers, who was a pretty woman clad in white. "Jenny Greentooth! You disastrous excuse for a Bean-Fionn! Perhaps I ought to see if you like Jareth's Bog of Eternal Stench. Even you would have a problem with that, I'd wager!" Mab yelled from her reclined position on the enormous bed. Once Mab saw Sarah she stopped. Mab, whose face had been on the verge of turning purple in rage, took a deep breath and smiled sweetly as if absolutely nothing had been wrong. "Thank Danu! My ladies-in-waiting seem to be waiting for an engraved invitation to do anything today. Dullards, the lot of them. Sarah, be a dear and go into the wardrobe and set my clothes out for the day," Mab said kindly, before turning back to Jenny Greentooth. "I suppose you can follow her and see that my bath is drawn properly. Do you think you can manage that, you impertinent swine?"

Sarah was stunned. As if _she_ knew her way around Jareth's rooms, much less knew which clothes Mab wanted to wear! "Of course," Sarah muttered.

Jenny hastily said, "Yes, Mab."

Jenny, whose hair was long and had a slightly greenish tint to it, turned on her heel and Sarah followed her.

Sarah soon found herself in a large room that had another room attached to it, which had to be the bathroom. She saw what was obviously Jareth's clothing, but didn't see anything belonging to Mab at all. "Oh, this is just great," Sarah mumbled to herself.

Jenny Greentooth must have taken pity on her because she stuck her head out of the bathroom to point at a large trunk in the corner. "Mab's things are there," the Bean-Fionn said timidly.

Sarah looked at her gratefully and the girl smiled at her and then slunk back into the bathroom without another word. Sarah stepped toward the trunk and opened it gingerly. It was packed full of clothing of all styles, colors, and materials. Sarah was lost. But, finally, she found a simple, long-sleeved brown silk empire style gown that she thought would be appropriate with Mab's coloring. Luckily, she quickly found matching slippers. She set them out carefully, making sure there were no wrinkles.

Meanwhile, Mab could be heard continually berating Jenny Greentooth the entire time she was bathing. Sarah didn't know how the other girl stood it. Soon, a freshly scrubbed and very naked Mab sashayed out into the wardrobe with no modesty whatsoever. Sarah averted her eyes. That was the moment Sarah realized she had forgotten to find the most crucial items- undergarments. She had no idea what would suffice. She felt her stomach drop.

"Forgetting something, are we, Sarah?" Mab asked amusedly. "No matter. Pull out a petticoat, the short corset, and a pair of silk stockings with garters."

Sarah nervously searched the trunk and found the items and handed each to Mab in turn, who wasted no time in putting them on. Sarah experienced another awkward moment when Mab prodded her to help her with the corset, but she eventually managed it.

However, when it came time for Mab to put on the dress Sarah had picked out, the Unseelie Queen baulked.  "I can't wear that," the redhead stated petulantly. "That was a gift from Lord Dunham, and I can only be agreeable toward him every other Thursday."

What the hell? Mab was mad. "I didn't know," Sarah explained quietly. "I thought it would be a good color on you."

"Oh! Did you hear that, Jenny Greentooth? Sarah thinks it would be a good color on me," Mab said with a taunt in her voice.

Jenny hastily intervened. " _Every_ color is a good color on _you_ , Mab," the other girl gushed.

"Yes- but you never thought to inform me that I should always be wearing my _best_ colors- did you? You've only thought of the political implications of my clothing. As if we have to follow some obnoxious Seelie protocol!" Mab yelled at the hapless girl.

Both Sarah and Jenny Greentooth exchanged incredulous looks.

"Sarah, you're refreshing. I'll just have to keep Lord Dunham guessing today, shan't I?" Mab giggled. "I can't wait to see how you'll help me answer my correspondence."

Oh, dear God. Sarah just wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere and die.

Once Mab was finally, blessedly, dressed for the day, Sarah found herself following everyone into the Great Hall for breakfast. A herald announced everyone as they came into the room, and the steward- who was a little goblin- was busy directing various servants around to attend to all of the guests.

It was there that Sarah saw Jareth. He was seated at the head table and stood as soon as Mab came in. He looked well, but then he always did, didn't he?  Sarah attempted to slink off but was stopped by Mab's voice.

"Sarah!" the girl queen said in singsong voice. "You have to sit with me!"

Jareth immediately looked to Sarah and raised an eyebrow in question.

Sarah shook her head slightly but looked to him pleadingly. Despite her wishes, Sarah was pulled down next to Mab.

"You're not eating. Why aren't you eating?" Mab demanded upon seeing Sarah not touching her breakfast.

"I'm not hungry. I'm not big on breakfast," Sarah explained awkwardly.

Immediately Mab's eyes took on a hard glint. "Tut. That's not very nice, Sarah. Shunning poor Jareth's hospitality. What a cruel thing to do, you fickle girl. Do you feel as if you're too good to dine with us?"

If she ate she may never be able to leave the Underground again. Sarah was getting nervous.  "What? No, of course not!" Sarah protested.

"Perhaps she's nervous. We are going riding later today, and I'm certain Sarah's never been on a horse," Jareth intervened.

"Ah, well why didn't say anything before, Sarah? I suppose you'll go hungry half the day then considering you can't ride until after the midmorning meal," Mab dismissed before turning back to her food.

Sarah chanced a glance at Jareth and smiled at him gratefully. He inclined his head in her direction. Why did he do it, she wondered?

After breakfast, Sarah found herself following Mab's Court into Jareth's throne room. Sarah was sent to stand directly behind Mab, to her left, while Jareth was standing to Mab's right. Someone handed Sarah a stack of correspondence.

Mab turned to Sarah in impatience. "Well? Read them to me!" Mab demanded.

Sarah repressed a sigh and broke the seal of the first letter. She almost couldn't hold in her snort after she saw the letter. She cleared her throat and read the letter aloud.  "Your Illustriousness, the beauty of your character only surpasses the beauty of your face; though I find your countenance most lovely indeed. As a token of my affection, I offer to you ten kegs of my best cider, and three bolts of the best silk from my province. I only ask that you consider these tokens as assurance of the undying affection I hold for the monarch of my heart. Shall my queen consider me as a suitor? I scarcely sleep for want of even a smile from you. Yours ever, Lord Abellio."

"What should I say, Sarah?" Mab queried instantly.

What? Sarah couldn't believe this. How should _she_ know? "Um. Well, do you like him?"

Mab laughed. "Oh, aren't you just amusing? What other thoughts do you have about Lord Abellio? Pretend the letter was written to you and you're forming a response," Mab prodded.

Sarah couldn't possibly say what first came to her mind while reading the letter!

Apparently she hesitated a moment too long, because Mab looked right at her. "Ah, so you do have something to say, don't you? Well, let's hear it then," Mab stated pompously.

"I don't really think—" Sarah hedged.

"Now, if you please."

Sarah did sigh this time. This would only end in disaster. "Dear Lord Abellio, kindly fuck off. Best regards, Mab."

Sarah snuck a glance at Jareth, who had a smirk on his face.

Mab laughed in delight.  "Oh, that's brilliant. Yes. Someone, write that down and send it to Lord Abellio straight away."

Thus went Sarah's morning until Mab decided it was time to hear a case of a Ghillie Dhu accused of hunting on the queen's land. Mab insisted that Jareth try the case.

The Ghillie Dhu, who looked like a walking tree to Sarah, was brought before the throne and immediately attempted to sit down.

"I believe it's called standing trial, you idiot- not sitting trial," Jareth said scathingly. "Raise your right hand."

The creature raised a green and leafy arm and everyone could see that he had the brand of a T on his thumb.

"So, you've already received the Benefit of the Queen's Mercy," Jareth said seriously.

"Aye, yer Majesty," the Ghillie Dhu grumbled.

"Two witnesses claim to have seen you hunting on the queen's property. It's thievery. You know it is forbidden."

"Aye, that I do," the Ghillie Dhu stubbornly said. "However, it ain't me that done it. Twas me wife. She and her lover want me outta the way so they can get on wif it, don't they?"

In the end, it was determined that all three were liars and thieves. It had been a complicated ring of treachery, thievery and betrayal that took at least an hour to sort through.

"On the morrow all three of you shall hang until you're dead," Jareth stated in a bored tone.

Sarah was horrified and gasped. The barbarism involved here was too much. "What do you mean they'll be killed for stealing? It's not like it was murder," Sarah said heatedly.

"Exactly. For murder the other two possibly could have received the Benefit of the Queen's Mercy. Both are capital offenses," Jareth explained. "Either way, we would have at least one hanging."

In what sort of world was murder a slightly lesser offense than thievery? Sarah didn't get it.

"Jareth, your Sarah is upset," Mab cooed. "Perhaps we should have the hanging today. The anticipation really is too much to have to wait until tomorrow. Sarah must be as impatient as I am."

No, Sarah really wasn't. However, apparently Jareth didn't get Sarah's issue with it either and assumed Mab had the right of things.

"I suppose the ladies must have their entertainments," Jareth stated magnanimously. "Very well, the execution will be today directly after the midmorning meal. It will delay our time to go riding by about an hour," he added apologetically.

This was not a good start to this wooing thing, in Sarah's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Benefit of the Queen's Mercy is, in reality, the Benefit of Clergy- I just wanted to call it something else. It used to be that a person could possibly get out of being executed for a capital offense by asking for Benefit of Clergy, which got them a brand of a T or an M on their right thumb- hence the practice of asking people to raise their right hand in a trial (they only got the benefit once).


	9. Act II, Scene I (IV): Games of Skill- Rock, Paper, Scissors

It seemed that, in no time at all, Sarah found herself in the Great Hall again. Even though she had only eaten the one caramel apple earlier in the day, she found she truly had no appetite when lunch rolled around. She couldn't help but think about the upcoming executions. If she even attempted to eat anything, Sarah was certain she would puke. It was a good thing the only food she could eat was tucked away in her room.

Mab remarked upon Sarah's sullenness. "One might think you knew the convicted, Sarah, the way you carry on," Mab chided. "You look positively morose, when you should be pleased to see my justice carried out."

Sarah would rather have seen Mab's mercy carried out instead of her justice, but she didn't dare voice her opinion. "I'm just feeling slightly ill, is all," Sarah responded weakly.

Mab curled her lip in derision. "I do hope it's not catching. I certainly don't want any Aboveground plagues." Mab turned to Jenny Greentooth, who was seated on the other side of Sarah. "Jenny Greentooth, I'd rather you sit near me, dull though your conversation is. Budge over, Sarah."

Sarah gladly moved. The further from Mab she was the better, as far as she was concerned. Sarah vaguely noted Jareth eyeing her from the other side of the table and she looked down at her plate so she didn't feel compelled to make eye contact with him.

Soon enough the contingent moved outside the castle to a hill nearby that had a massive sycamore tree at the top of it. The hill was level at the summit and Sarah immediately knew this to be the dule tree. Sarah was glad that Mab had decided she was diseased for the moment and attempted, once again, to slink away to the back of the crowd. Sarah had high hopes for making it back to her room. However, before she could get very far, a black-gloved hand gently grasped her upper arm. Ninja she was not.

"Going somewhere, Precious?" Jareth inquired quietly.

Sarah turned and looked up at Jareth's mismatched eyes pleadingly. "I can't stay and watch this. It's awful!" Sarah whispered to him, willing him to understand.

Jareth merely looked confused before comprehension dawned on him. "I forget that they don't do such things as often Above these days. You've never seen an execution before, have you, Sarah?" he asked softly.

Sarah shook her head fervently. "No," she stated emphatically.

"Mab won't let anyone leave until it's done," Jareth said apologetically. "Sarah- they aren't repentant. At least Mab will occasionally give some the benefit of her mercy. The Seelie don't do as much," Jareth explained.

"Well, it doesn't make it okay!" Sarah insisted defiantly.

"And who are you to judge our ways, little girl?" Jareth hissed.

Despite herself, Sarah felt contrite, but she'd be damned if she was going to show it. She ignored Jareth's admittedly valid point in her pride. "And this is the second time you've mentioned the Seelie as being the awful ones. I thought it worked the other way around- especially considering what I've seen since I've been here," Sarah said, and immediately regretted it on seeing Jareth's face.

"For that, dearest Sarah, you'll stand with me at the front," Jareth said cruelly. "Once again, I must wonder what your basis for comparison is."

"I didn't mean it, Jareth," Sarah corrected hastily.

"What's said is said, Sarah," he mocked. "After you, milady."

With his grip on her arm, Jareth escorted Sarah to the very front of the rowdy crowd.

In horrified fascination, Sarah watched as the three convicted felons were ridden out on horse drawn carts. They were each seated upon their own coffins, with a noose tied around each of their necks, the ends of which were already secured to the tree. The branches of the dule tree were massive enough that all three carts easily passed underneath with room to spare. As the carts passed along under the tree the three felons didn't go with them.

"Ah, left hanging," Jareth commented.

Sarah turned her head to keep from watching the three struggling forms in the distance.

"They could last anywhere from fifteen to forty-five minutes," Jareth stated factually.

"Don't," Sarah whispered. "I don't want to hear any more."

Jareth ignored her to continue his commentary. "Well, it looks as if Ghillie Dhu has some hangers on. I wonder how much he paid?"

Sarah's morbid curiosity won out at the last, as she had no idea what Jareth was on about. She turned her head and peeked, only to gasp. Before she could stop herself she asked, "What are they doing?"

This time, Jareth spoke directly into her ear. "Curious, after all, Darling? He paid them to help kill him faster, because, as you can see, it is not a pleasant way to die."

Sarah closed her eyes so she wouldn't be tempted to see more.

"It is meant to be a deterrent. Make a public example and few will choose to transgress the law."

It's not that Sarah didn't understand. She did. However, having an intellectual understanding of a concept and seeing firsthand no longer made it an academic point. Sarah decided on evasion as her coping mechanism of choice. "Can we leave yet?"

Before Jareth could answer, Jenny Greentooth's timid voice was heard next to them. "Begging your pardon, your Highness. But Mab requests Sarah's presence in the solar once you've finished your ride."

Sarah opened her eyes and looked at Jenny Greentooth, who bobbed a slight curtsy in Jareth's direction, before looking at Sarah with a slight blush at the intimate tableau that she and the Goblin King apparently made.

"Tell Mab that Sarah would be delighted," Jareth told the girl dismissively.

Jenny flashed a quick smile at Sarah before disappearing back into the crowd.

"She'd make a good companion for you- so long as you avoid being with her near pools of water," Jareth warned with a hint of amusement.

"I'll keep it in mind," Sarah retorted. "And delighted is quite a stretch, Goblin King," she added tetchily.

"I do wish you'd make up your mind, Sarah. It was Jareth but a moment ago, if you recall."

Sarah was glad for the distraction from the hangings, at the very least. There was nothing she could do about it at this point. She sighed. Her first thought about this entire wooing thing seemed to be turning out just as she expected- an unmitigated disaster. Sarah pointedly ignored Jareth's comment.

Jareth said nothing more, but took Sarah by the hand and tugged her along behind him. Sarah almost giggled at the thought of holding hands with the Goblin King, but quickly smothered her smirk when he glanced her way.

The stables were, well, they were stables. They smelled like stables, but it wasn't overwhelming.

Jareth had been right. Sarah had never been on a horse before, but not due to a lack of wishing for one when she was a girl, however. Jareth handed Sarah a pair of riding boots and they fit like a glove. "A perfect fit," she commented.

"They're yours," was all he said in response.

Jareth had been conversing with a goblin who was obviously a stable hand. It had been the goblin's job to groom and tack up the horses they were to ride. However, Jareth had told Sarah that he usually preferred to do it himself, but as they were pressed for time, he made a concession for this outing.

Jareth was going to be riding the same horse that Sarah had seen him on before. It was a beautiful black stallion. However, he was holding the reins to a lovely steel grey mare. He directed Sarah to come stand to the left of the horse. After having her put her left foot in the stirrup, he instructed her to place her right hand on the waist of the saddle, while touching the horse's withers with her left hand. Sarah felt a moment of frustration as she attempted to hoist her right leg up and over the horse, with the added concern of her long peasant skirt.

"Gently now. Lower yourself down slowly, Sarah," Jareth coached.

Once Sarah managed it, Jareth smirked, and checked the girth of her horse. "I can see that you will be a natural rider, Precious," he told her suggestively.

Sarah blushed.

Jareth talked her through what to do and then he mounted his stallion and they were on their way. Sarah thoroughly enjoyed herself. The surrounding countryside was beautiful. Looking at Jareth, Sarah noted that he truly looked at peace while riding. He noticed her looking at him and turned to her with an unguarded look, giving her a real and genuine smile. Sarah's heart just about stopped and she couldn't stop herself from giving him a small smile of her own.

"Are you ready to go back, Sarah?" he queried after a while.

Sarah sighed wistfully. "I'd love to stay out here all day- especially if it meant that I didn't have to see Mab," she stated ruefully.

Jareth smirked at Sarah's distress. "I'd love to stay out all day as well, and having you along makes it even more pleasant, my dear. However, I'm afraid that I do have other duties to attend to," Jareth said regretfully. "Perhaps you'd be amenable to going riding with me again?"

"Oh, yes! I'd love to!" Sarah replied enthusiastically, before she could check herself.

Jareth gave her a sexy smirk of triumph.

Immediately she cursed herself a fool. She should not be enthusiastically endorsing any outings with Jareth at all- ever. This was not to be borne, even though it gave her a thrill of excitement when she was on the receiving end of such looks. She glanced haughtily to the side. "Of course, I might be busy as well, so I'll have to get back to you," Sarah amended.

Jareth's smirk widened. "Of course."

Once they were back in the stables, Jareth dismounted and went over to help Sarah dismount. He held the reins and instructed her to remove both of her feet from the stirrups. As Sarah managed to swing her right leg over the horse's rump, Jareth grabbed her by the hips and pulled her down the rest of the way, surprising her.

He was holding her from behind and Sarah turned bright red at having him so close. Her heart started beating faster when she realized he hadn't let go right away.

"By the gods, you're beautiful," he growled hotly into her ear.

Sarah's body felt on fire. What was he doing to her? "Oh- I'm not really," she said nervously.

As a response, Jareth pulled her flush against him.

Sarah's eyes went wide as she felt his obvious erection against her bum.

"Let me be the judge of that, sweet Sarah," Jareth whispered.

He slid one of his hands under the hem of her t-shirt- his suddenly gloveless hand- Sarah noted. He began stroking her skin and she was immediately lost to the sensation, especially when he began nuzzling her neck. Sarah gasped and he chuckled darkly. If he decided to take her right now, Sarah was certain she'd do nothing to stop him. However, it was that last thought that forced Sarah to start thinking other thoughts, and it was those other thoughts that abruptly brought her back into the land of common sense. "We can't do this," Sarah said quietly.

Jareth didn't listen and was busy kissing her neck vigorously, which Sarah was trying to tell herself she wasn't enjoying, to no avail.

"Jareth! We can't do this," she panted.

"You say that, but I don't see you pulling away, Precious," Jareth commented in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Despite her feelings to the contrary, Sarah pulled away and turned to face Jareth, whose face was glazed over in lust. Sarah couldn't help but think that it was a good look on him. "Take me back, Jareth," Sarah demanded. "A gentleman would take me back."

"Whoever said I was a gentleman?" Jareth responded wickedly. "I'm Unseelie, Love."

Sarah crossed her arms and glared.

"However, I do agree that we should wait a while longer. When I make you mine, and I will, I want you completely willing. I'll tame you yet, Sarah."

Why that arrogant, self-serving, egotistical man! The nerve of him to say something like that to her! "You'll have a long wait then- since you'll be waiting forever," Sarah replied saucily.

Sarah then found herself alone in front of the solar- in yet another haze of glitter.

"Not long at all," Jareth's voice taunted in an echo around her, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Sarah gathered her thoughts and walked into the solar to deal with Mab. All of Mab's retinue of ladies-in-waiting were there and each of them to the woman (or the female of whatever species they were) were sitting in chairs in front of the fire engaged in the ever-exciting art of needlepoint. They each had their own embroidery frames attached to floor stands.

Mab motioned Sarah over to a seat on just the other side of Jenny Greentooth. "You can help Jenny Greentooth. She can show you what to do," Mab said distractedly, as she was apparently in the middle of a stitch. Just as Jenny Greentooth was opening her mouth to begin instructing Sarah, Mab's voice rang out. "This month's theme is the Rape of Persephone, Sarah. I do believe mine is the most realistic depiction. What do you think?" Mab queried, as she turned her frame around for Sarah to see. "Well, the rest of you show Sarah yours."

They did.

Upon looking at all of their embroidery frames, Sarah had to wonder no more where the disgustingly realistic and grotesque tapestries in the castle came from. Sarah was in turns impressed and appalled at the collective talent in the room. Good God, Mab's depiction really _was_ the most realistic.  Sarah cleared her throat uncomfortably. "Quite realistic," Sarah agreed weakly.

Mab looked pleased.

"Sarah? I'm sorry- but I left my extra supplies right next to the fire. My hands are rather full- would you mind getting them for me?" Jenny Greentooth asked hesitantly.

"Oh sure- no problem," Sarah responded and flashed the other girl a smile.

However, when Sarah got up to retrieve Jenny Greentooth's things, she found herself tripping straight into the fire. Sarah knew real terror then as the flames came washing down around her.


	10. Act II, Scene II (I): Games of Chance- Snakes and Ladders

Quick as a wink, Sarah felt herself sucked through the flue and out the chimney. Hurtling out the chimney was a disorienting experience, and she was vaguely aware that something was wrong, but she was in the midst of an adrenaline-induced response. It was only on realizing that she was rapidly approaching the ground in a freefall that it occurred to her that death was soon coming her way. Her heart jumped into her throat. Sarah spread her arms as if to break her fall only to find herself flying.

Immediately, Sarah almost fell again on realizing that the updraft that had saved her had only done so because she now had wings. She was absolutely not meant to have wings at all, she was sure of it. She let out a cry of dismay only to further discover that her voice was now the piercing cry of a bird of some sort. Surely she couldn't be stuck this way? Experimentally, Sarah pumped her new wings. She couldn't say that she was really enjoying the experience of flight considering her main concern was how to land and change back.

Looking down, Sarah could spot the stables and noticed a figure that was walking alone back toward the castle. It was unmistakably Jareth. Sarah called out to him in her panic, only to be extremely frustrated on hearing the piercing screech again. He looked up at her immediately. Sarah flew toward him at an alarming rate, but he didn't even flinch. Jareth merely held out his arm and Sarah grabbed on for all she was worth, her instincts taking over.

The Goblin King didn't look a bit surprised. Instead, his expression was one of amusement and satisfaction. With his other hand, he gently sent a finger down the back of her head. "I declare, you're the smallest kestrel I've ever seen, Precious," he cooed. "I admit to having been in want of a falcon."

Sarah could have spit nails. Her righteous indignation was exactly the mental event to cause her to change back. It was only unfortunate that she had to change back with Jareth's arm around her waist. "Is that all you can say? Someone just tried to kill me!" Sarah seethed.

She picked up a lock of her hair at the end of her braid, which had been singed, to show the Goblin King.  She noted that Jareth's hand gripped her more tightly, and his amusement immediately faded to something darker.

His voice sounded dangerous.  "Tell me," he commanded.

In fact, Sarah had never seen him looking quite so dangerous before. Sometimes she forgot he could be terrifying- but now she couldn't help but be aware. Sarah started shaking. "I-I went in-to the solar- and Mab said- to sit down- so I did," Sarah spoke nervously.

Sarah vaguely noted that her eyes were wet and her breaths were of the trembling variety that foretold an eventual start of a bout of sobbing. She wasn't going to start crying. She wouldn't. However, when Jareth pulled her closer to his side and brought his other hand up to caress her head, Sarah lost the battle and buried her face in his side.

"Shh, don't cry, Sarah," Jareth crooned gently.

Sarah closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to focus on the fact that Jareth's presence was simultaneously comforting, infuriating, frightening, and that she was embarrassed to be seen in such a state. However, Sarah conceded that she had been through a lot. She took a deep breath and collected herself somewhat. "Then- then Jenny Greentooth asked me to get her things by the hearth and I tripped straight into the fire," Sarah said in a monotone. "The next thing I knew I was flying through the chimney."

"Ah, Jenny Greentooth. If she is the one responsible, I will slay her where she stands," Jareth said with dark promise.

"Wh-what?" Sarah asked, coming out of her meditative stupor at Jareth's side.

Jareth rested his chin on top of her head. "No one touches what is mine, Sarah. No one," Jareth stated with a dangerous edge to his voice.

"But—"

Jareth ignored her. "Be they Seelie or Unseelie. Even Mab," he said, his voice dropping lower at the last.

Sarah wanted to protest that she _wasn't_ his, per se, especially with the whole wooing thing going the way it was. Yet, she held her tongue considering his mood. Something told Sarah this was not the time to correct his misconception about their absolutely non-existent relationship. "Jareth," she whispered timidly.

"I will avenge you, Sarah," Jareth said. "As it is now obvious you're a changeling, you'll need more explicit instruction in our ways."

"But I can't be. Linda can't be right," Sarah protested.

"But you can- and you are. Jenny Greentooth was obviously meant to flush you out, so to speak. Didymus can be trusted to find out the truth of the matter. He'll fill in all of the gaps in our knowledge. I await a message today, in fact. Don't fret."

With that, Jareth transported them directly into his throne room where Mab was once again holding Court. The redheaded queen looked as if she was expecting them.

"Mab," Jareth said curtly.

"Jareth and Sarah. We are so glad to see you in good health," Mab stated calmly.

Sarah reluctantly took a step away from Jareth. It was disconcerting to once again be in front of so many people, especially considering she had just been through the emotional wringer. Sarah's whole concentration was on not bringing attention to herself, yet looking like she wasn't scared out of her wits either. She considered it a proper distraction to keep herself from fidgeting.

"Where is Jenny Greentooth?" Jareth asked.

"An oubliette. I thought it best to wait until we could sort out the unfortunate details of her betrayal," the redhead explained. "And sort it out we shall." Mab smiled in contentment and then looked to Sarah. "Seelie spies have no place in my Court, Sarah," the redhead continued. "However, it is a pleasant surprise to see that you aren't truly from the Aboveground. It suits my plans to see one of our own back here in the Underground where they belong."

Jareth interrupted Mab in his impatience.  "I demand that you bring Jenny Greentooth out now. My guest could have been killed and I intend—"

She cut him off.  "To _what_ , Jareth?" Mab taunted. "You _demand?_ My, aren't we getting above our station, my dear Goblin King."

Those in the Court snickered and jeered in response.

"Jenny Greentooth is a pitiful creature. I've known her to be a Seelie spy from the moment she came to me. I was just waiting for her to do something exciting. She's dreadfully dull and must be painfully dimwitted to even think she could attempt to pull the wool over _my_ eyes.  

"Her story is tragic. Her father is Unseelie and her mother is Seelie. He raped her mother who gave her up in shame. I'm sure they told her she would be taken in with open arms if she played the spy for them," Mab relayed with a look of revulsion. "She'd be better off accepting her true nature instead of fighting it."

Jareth was standing stock still, his face impassive. However, Sarah could sense the tension in his frame. There was something about Jareth that radiated menace and hatred and it was directed at Mab. Apparently, it wasn't lost on Mab either.

"I know you hate me, Jareth. It's why it makes it more exciting having you as my Lieutenant. Your hatred feeds our chaos. We need your hatred and violence. A somewhat unwilling Lieutenant is much better to have on hand than a willing one. I take pleasure in forcing your hand," Mab said blithely.

"What do you have _planned_ , Mab," Jareth asked quietly, almost lightly. It was a tone of barely restrained violence that was just waiting for an excuse. Any excuse would do.

His tone gave Sarah the heebie-jeebies.

It made Mab smile in delight. "Just the tone I was looking for. _There_ you are, Jareth. I was wondering where you had scampered away to," Mab said in sly tone. "I need you for a special task that will strike a blow to the Seelie where it will hurt the most."

"Yes?" Jareth practically hissed.

Mab licked her lips in anticipation before speaking. "The Seelie aren't the only ones with spies. A messenger just sent word that Sir Didymus has been intercepted. I want you to take a contingent to retrieve him. The Seelie may be willing to do a trade. One of theirs for one of ours."

Sarah let out a gasp. "Oh no! Not Sir Didymus," Sarah whispered.

Jareth curled his lip in disgust. "You don't mean for me to trade that Jenny Greentooth creature? I can't promise that I won't shed her blood before we ever reach the Seelie lands," Jareth growled disdainfully.

Mab laughed her clever little laugh that Sarah had grown to hate. "Why would the Seelie want _her?_ No. They _would_ take Sarah, however," Mab said gleefully. "She is obviously from a Seelie family. Use her as bait. Taunt them with the knowledge that we have her. It will be amusing to see how they counter my move- especially if you free that insignificant stray creature you insisted on rescuing from their clutches once before."

Jareth's face looked savage. "I will not have Sarah put in danger," Jareth vowed.

"I approve of your possessive qualities, Jareth, but don't let them blind you to your duties. If you're successful and she's still alive at the end, you may keep your little Seelie tart," Mab said scathingly.

"And if they refuse a trade?" Jareth asked.

"Well, of course we wouldn't really go through with a trade anyway, would we? Threaten to kill the girl, threaten to defile her, do whatever it takes to get them to react. Rape her in front of all and sundry for all I care. She's the perfect tool for us to obtain our objective. However, I _will_ have satisfaction. We want war. My Horde wants war! Soon we will bathe in Seelie blood and rule all of the Underground!" Mab said, raising her voice to fever pitch.

The Unseelie Court erupted at this in a cacophony of horrible noise at the prospect of war.

Sarah was in shock, especially when Jareth gave Mab a sweeping bow. "As you command, Mab," Jareth responded, his eyes glittering with malice.

"You leave tonight. Meanwhile, we shall prepare for war," Mab stated ecstatically, thus ending the discussion.

Sarah was appalled. Was she just downgraded to prisoner of war status? The means to an end? A pawn? If she was scared before, she was terrified now. Sarah expected nothing better from Mab, but Jareth? She had to admit that she had expected a whole lot more from him. It was clear to Sarah that once they were in Seelie territory; it was in her best interest to escape. Sarah was so lost in her own horrified thoughts, that she didn't see Jareth nearing her until it was too late.

"Come along, Sarah. We have a lot to do," he told her with an air of authority.

Sarah turned to him with a look of hurt confusion, but she didn't move.

Jareth grabbed Sarah's arm and transported her to the Place of Arms where his goblin army assembled, and strode into the barracks.  "Don't defy me," Jareth hissed in an undertone.

Sarah looked around and saw goblins that were nothing like she had encountered during her trip through the Labyrinth. These goblins looked fierce, intelligent, and well trained. Jareth had yet to let go of her arm, and when she attempted to pull away, he gave her a warning glance. She stilled her movements.

Sarah watched as Jareth turned to one of the goblins she had seen him with before in the graveyard. Sarah figured this one was obviously some sort of garrison leader or something. "Bucca Boo, assemble a team of fifteen goblins and equipment. We leave for the Seelie lands tonight," Jareth ordered an intelligent looking burly goblin.

Bucca Boo gave a wicked grin that caused Sarah to shiver. "Right away, yer Majesty!" the goblin responded in obvious excitement.

"Brag," Jareth ordered. "Bring our effects and then make sure we have enough food packed for a week."

The little goblin that came out of the shadows said nothing, but bowed and disappeared again just as quickly.

Jareth then turned his attention to a grisly old goblin with one eye and gave him a conspiratorial smile. "Grant, you're in charge of the garrison while I'm gone. No matter what Mab says- follow the procedures we've always employed. And don't let her men use our artillery and siege engines."

"They'll get a nasty surprise if they do, Sire," the grisly old goblin said while chuckling.

Soon enough, Sarah found herself alone once more with Jareth, who still hadn't let go of her arm.  For her part, Sarah was busy staring at all of the weapons on display, trying to figure out what some were.

He was being eerily quiet and looked contemplative.  Just as she was sure she had properly identified a halberd, Jareth spoke. "Unlike traveling here in my own lands, or when I'm called Above, we can only travel the old-fashioned way when going into Seelie territory," he murmured quietly.

"So we'll be camping then," Sarah responded dully.

Jareth smirked. "Not fond of camping, I take it?" Jareth asked in a light tone.

Sarah didn't answer. The halberd was looking more interesting by the minute. She vaguely wondered how heavy it was. She felt rather than saw Jareth's glare.

"The silent treatment, Precious?"

This time, Sarah shifted so she was turned away from Jareth entirely. Ah, now _that_ must surely be a war hammer. She felt his grip tighten on her arm.

"Don't ignore me, Sarah," Jareth growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that prisoners were allowed to banter with their captors," Sarah muttered sarcastically.

Jareth snorted. "Is that what this is about? Sarah, everyone has his or her own agenda here. Mab has hers. The Seelie have theirs- and _everyone_ in the Unseelie Court has one. Things aren't what they seem."

"And what is your agenda, Jareth?" Sarah asked as she turned back to face him.

Jareth's eyes glittered disturbingly. "Ah, now that would be telling, Precious," Jareth purred.

Jareth's response didn't reassure Sarah at all. In fact, it made her even more worried. Her fate seemed to be in his hands and it didn't help that he was wearing the same expression on his face that he did right before he threw a snake at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In changeling stories, they are sometimes exposed via fire. In many accounts the changeling will escape through the chimney in a shape-shifted form (usually a bird or deer).


	11. Act II, Scene II (II): Games of Chance- Snakes and Ladders

For the second time that day, Sarah found herself riding a horse. The gentle steel grey mare was moving at a steady pace next to Jareth's own horse. It had seemed that before Sarah could even contemplate Jareth's true motives, she had been ushered out the door and toward some unidentifiable future where she could end up dead or worse.

Jareth's goblin contingent was loyally surrounding their king on horseback, as well as effectively hedging Sarah in, presumably so she couldn't escape. Not that she would have any idea of where to go even if she did manage to escape. She wasn't exactly familiar with the geography of the Underground.

As the sky grew darker, they kept their pace, and Sarah was beginning to wonder if they would ever stop for the evening. She was dreadfully hungry from not eating all day, and she was certain that getting off the horse a second time would prove rather painful.

After what seemed like forever, Jareth held up a hand in the middle of an eerie darkened forest. "Quiet now," he urged the group. "We're nearing the border territories. There's a town just on the other side. We must tread carefully."

Sarah glanced at him wearily, but didn't complain.

"Sire, do you recommend glamour?" Bucca Boo asked gruffly.

"It is an advisable precaution," Jareth responded. "We wouldn't want to frighten the good inhabitants, would we?"

The goblins merely snickered.

Jareth looked at Sarah. "We have no choice but to pass straight through the town. There's a tavern. If I'm not mistaken, you need to eat a real meal and rest," he said quietly.

Sarah still had her concerns, despite her hunger. "But—"

Though his face was half obscured in the dark forest, Sarah could see his smirk in the little moonlight that reached them. "The food will have no effect, Sarah. You're originally from the Underground. It actually explains how easily you escaped that trick once before."

Sarah couldn't help her huff of irritation. "It's always tricks with you," she responded sullenly.

"Not all of it was a trick," Jareth said so softly Sarah almost missed it.

Sarah pretended that she hadn't heard him.

"Well, we'll have to dress the part to mingle with the hoi polloi," Jareth stated as he threw a crystal in the air.

When it came down, the entire group looked altered. The goblins didn't exactly look like goblins anymore. At first glance, Sarah would say they looked like friendly gnomes or brownies. Jareth didn't look quite so posh, though the brown and green homespun and brown leather he was sporting suited him quite well. Sarah glanced down at herself and noted that she was wearing a simple green homespun dress that resembled a cotehardie, with buttons down the front and tight sleeves to the wrist, which also sported buttons. All were wearing woolen cloaks.

Soon enough, the path led them straight into a charming looking little town. Sarah could see mountains in the distance, and the town had the look of every quaint faerie tale village she'd ever read about. Jareth's excessive caution seemed out of place to her. Candles were lit in every window, and riding down the main street they found the tavern soon enough. A sign proclaimed it to be the _Naked Nymph_ , and Sarah could hear noise coming from the other side of the door.

Sarah was distinctly grateful for Jareth's help in getting off the horse this time. Immediately upon her feet touching the ground, Sarah realized how tired she actually was, and if not for Jareth's grip on her elbow, she would have fallen over.

Jareth smirked at her.  There was definitely a mischievous look in his eyes.  "Follow my lead, Precious- and don't call me by either my name or my title."

Sarah gave him a wary look. "So what am I to call you?"

Jareth didn't answer, but merely winked at her, before slinging an arm around her waist and opening the door.

Inside was a crowd of men and very few women. The room itself was nothing more than a giant lounge of which the dominant feature was a very large fireplace. A bar was on one side and many benches, chairs, and dining tables dotted the large room. Jareth escorted Sarah to an empty table. It seemed as if upon their entrance, half the room became quiet, and everyone started eyeing them as if to take their measure. It was a very uncomfortable experience.

An older woman made her way over to them. In fact, the woman looked completely nondescript. If she were to leave Sarah's sight, Sarah wasn't sure she would be able to recall one thing about the woman at all. It was curious.  She spoke in a no nonsense tone that Sarah could only respect.  "My name's Tess. I'm the tavern keeper here. We don't get many passin' through here this time of year. So, where are ye from, strangers?"

 "Oh, here and there," Jareth replied lightly.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Jareth and turned to look at Sarah, who smiled at her. Sarah smiling only caused the woman to set her lips tersely. "And how long are ye stayin'?"

"We're just passing through," Sarah responded before Jareth could.

Sarah wasn't one to like people who didn't much like her. Call it a thing, a hang up, whatever, but she didn't like staying where she wasn't welcome. Sarah wasn't too sure about the cleanliness of the place anyway.

Jareth smirked at the woman. "As the lady says, we're just passing through."

The woman snorted at Jareth's remark. "We don't get any ladies in these parts. Listen good. I don't abide no funny business here."

Sarah was offended and glared at the woman, who looked back at her with the universal old woman 'I'm on to you, you little hussie' look.

"We're not here to start trouble," Jareth said, his tone indicating he'd be starting trouble somewhere.

Sarah almost winced at Jareth's remark, however, this caused the woman to give them an unpleasant grin. "Food and a room, then?"

"Yes- and don't forget the ale."

The woman snorted again. "As if I'd ever! I'd be out of business faster than ye can blink if I didn't serve ale, ye scoundrel."

"And my companions—" Jareth let his sentence remain unfinished.

"Can stay in the barn. If these companions of yours weren't fit to come in with ye, then they're not fit to be seen."

"Fair enough," Jareth responded.

The woman held out her hand expectantly.  "Ye owe me half now and the other half when ye leave."

Jareth didn't even bother asking how much she expected. He simply threw a small pouch into her outstretched hand. "That should be sufficient," Jareth said with a smirk.

The woman tentatively peered into the pouch and weighed it consideringly in her hand. "I expect it will," the woman grudgingly conceded.

Once they had their food, which was a stew of some sort and- in Sarah's opinion- not too bad, Sarah started to feel better. She wasn't sure about the ale, it being the first time she'd ever had any, but she didn't complain as they gave her nothing else to drink. She and Jareth ate in silence, but there was plenty to listen to that could keep her occupied.

"Been thieves out on the highway," one man at the bar complained. "Jack down the mill said some highwaymen waylaid him coming back from the next town over just yesterday."

"I heard the leader's a hobgoblin of some sort. Fancies hisself some sort of romantic cavalier type," another man piped up.

"Hobgoblins!" the first man said it like a curse, and spit on the ground. "Ain't got much use for that sort. Any as got that type of blood would be best off with their own kind if ye ask me."

"I'm with ye there. Send 'em all over to the Goblin Kingdom soon as to look at 'em. Evil bunch o' blighters. Their king's worst of all, I hear," the second man responded.

A rousing chorus of agreement was heard throughout the establishment.

Sarah chanced a glance at Jareth, thinking the talk would make him upset, but he had an amused look on his face. She rolled her eyes at him, which only caused him to grin at her.

"Speakin' of the Goblin Kingdom, ole Henry told me that the entire unholy lot of _them_ is all holed up there with their Court," the first man said.

Sounds of dismay could be heard around the room and looks of revulsion could be clearly seen.

"You'd best watch what you say, friend," Jareth called out blithely. "I heard that _they_ don't take kindly to ill words spoken in haste. They're quite particular about words."

"Is that a fact?" the man asked Jareth, looking him up and down. "I'd like to see what that sort thinks they could do to me here in my own den."

"Sounds like a threat to me, John," the second man added, scowling at Jareth. "For all we know, this is our hobgoblin."

"Just a friendly warning. That Goblin King, I heard he's one for vengeance. One stray wish, one cross word- and in he comes—" Jareth said roguishly.

"Well, I wish the Goblin King was here right now. I'd have a few things I'd like to say to him," the first man- John- said to the laughter of his friends.

Sarah sent a worried look at Jareth, but he wasn't paying her any mind. Sarah didn't want an all out brawl ruining the prospect of sleeping in a real bed as opposed to camping out God knew where. "The Goblin King. He's not one to cross," Sarah added worriedly. "It's best to just watch your words and leave it alone."

"That so? I'll save ye from any Goblin King, girl," John told Sarah with a leer.

John, who was missing some critical teeth and looked repulsive, only received a sneer from Sarah's direction. The bar laughed again.

"He'd have your guts for garters before you could even blink," Jareth returned with a menacing smile.

Just as the intolerable John fellow looked as if he was getting ready to come over to them, the old woman intervened. "I told ye I don't abide no funny business!" the tavern keeper yelled out across the bar- pointing straight at Jareth. "And I expected better from ye, John!"

Everyone involved calmed down at that- but Jareth's eyes promised something nasty for John- and Sarah only hoped he didn't try anything. "Go on up to bed, Darling," Jareth told Sarah quietly. "I need to go speak with our companions."

Sarah bit her lip worriedly. "Don't do anything rash," Sarah chided.

Jareth gave her a devious smile. "Never." Jareth's reassurance wasn't very reassuring.

It would be just like him to do something awful and insist it wasn't impetuous at all. Sarah left him to it though, whatever he had planned. She was too tired to argue. All she could think of was going to sleep.

After finally finding the room upstairs, Sarah fell face first onto the mattress immediately after walking into the room. Not twenty minutes later, her sleep was interrupted when she felt another person sink onto the mattress next to her. At that, Sarah was fully awake and had bolted across the room before you could say Jack Robinson. When she saw the Goblin King sprawled out on the mattress with a smirk on his face, Sarah glared at him. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Sarah hissed angrily.

"I _was_ planning on sleeping, but if you have something better in mind, I'm all ears, Precious."

"I meant- what the hell do you think you're doing in _here?_ " Sarah countered.

"Women don't travel alone here, Sarah. The obvious assumption was that we were— _together_ ," Jareth said in a sly tone.

"Why do you have to make it sound so sordid? They could have assumed we were married."

"An obvious assumption- had you been wearing a ring- that is. As it is, they definitely weren't assuming any such thing," Jareth responded with a smirk.

"And you just let them think the worst then- is that it?" Sarah snarled.

Jareth sat up at that. "Are you proposing that I propose marriage, Precious Thing?"

"I- what? No- of course I'm not! " Sarah protested.

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks," Jareth purred. "Well, if I'm going to play at being married, then I'll want to also play at the most agreeable part of it."

Sarah went bright red at his suggestion and he laughed at her expense. "You're impossible!" Sarah cried in frustration.

He patted the bed next to him.  "Precious, I won't molest you in your sleep. I am rather tired, myself."

Sarah felt it was a crazy idea, but her feet wouldn't cooperate, because they shuffled over to the bed. She gingerly perched on the edge, as far from Jareth as she could get. She was quite tired and if cooperating with Jareth meant she could sleep, then she'd do it. It was truly a testament to how tired she was- even though she was extremely nervous at the idea of being so close to him- in the same bed. Oh God.

He kicked off his boots and fell back on the mattress and Sarah did the same. However, before she could turn her back on him, Jareth rolled over and propped his head on his hand to look at her. He didn't say anything, but he was staring at her intently.

Sarah turned to look at him. "What is it?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing. I'm simply admiring the very pleasant view this room affords," he whispered.

"Jareth—" Sarah said warningly, but it came off more shy than anything, especially as she blushed again and couldn't maintain eye contact.

Dash it all to pieces- but Sarah's hormones were wonky- and it was all Jareth's fault for not leaving her alone. Having an increase in one's heart rate right before going to sleep surely couldn't be healthy.

"May I kiss you, Sarah?" Jareth asked her seriously.

Sarah's heart caught in her throat. Suddenly, she was awkwardly aware of every movement and every breath that she was taking. "I don't know—" she hedged.

Sarah was torn, but she was nervous too. She wanted to kiss Jareth, she really did, but she wasn't sure about him at all.

A gloveless hand picked up her braid and started toying with it, unraveling it in the process, until the braid was completely undone. Jareth began twirling her hair around his hand, and then tugged on a bit of it playfully. "Do I make you nervous, Sweetheart?"

"Me? Nervous?" Sarah said breathlessly. "You wish."

"You have it wrong, Dearest. What I really wish is that you'd let me kiss you- right now," Jareth said in a husky voice.

Sarah found herself nodding before she knew what she was about. What magic was this? She quickly panicked. "I- I mean- I don't know."

Jareth's voice had taken on a soft mesmerizing quality that sent shivers down Sarah's spine. It also didn't help that his hand had gone from playing with her hair to stroking her cheek. "You don't know? You either do or you don't."

She just couldn't think clearly. "I mean- it all depends."

There was that breathy quality to her voice again. Really- it was just embarrassing. Sarah Williams just wasn't this self-conscious or discombobulated. This was quite unlike her!

"On what?"

Jareth's wanton stare was too much and Sarah averted her eyes again. The Sarah of two and a half years ago would have pushed Jareth away. She would have worked herself into righteous anger at the mere thought that he dared to touch her. She should be through with the Goblin King. Only now, Sarah was finding it hard to reconcile her so-called resolute decision regarding Jareth with these surprising new developments. Perhaps it had been a case of protesting too much on her part. Not that she was going to admit any of that, even now. "On whether I can trust you or not," she whispered softly.

The hand was now gently caressing her exposed throat and Sarah closed her eyes at the sensation. Whatever else Sarah was going to say- she was sure it would have been sensible- was quickly forgotten- as, 'Oh!' was apparently the only thing she could think to say. "You don't play fair!" Sarah pouted when she could think clearly again.

"Neither do you," Jareth whispered seductively. "Just say _yes_ , Darling. We both know you'd have slapped me long before now if the answer was _no_."

Damn it, but he was right. Why was he right? Sarah didn't want him to be right. "Yes."

If Jareth had been bold before- it was nothing compared to his manhandling of her on hearing this. He pulled her beneath him, flush against him the whole time, and kissed her soundly. Demandingly. Then he slowed it down and was very gentle with her. Sarah cursed herself, even as she wrapped her arms around him. Sleep was definitely the last thing on her mind now. This could only end badly.


	12. Act II, Scene II (III): Games of Chance- Snakes and Ladders

The kiss was nothing short of mind-blowing and Sarah looked up at Jareth with glazed eyes. He looked very good after having been kissed, she thought. "Wow. That was fantastic," was out of Sarah's mouth before she could even think about what she was saying.

Possessive hands clutched her even closer, if possible. Jareth growled slightly before kissing her again. Sarah became aware of Jareth's hands at her waist. It was at that moment that she noticed his hands had started moving more boldly up and down her sides. It caused these lovely tingles she never recalled having felt before. Also, somehow during the whole debacle, her dress had ridden up appallingly high on her thighs- which were somehow spread wide enough for Jareth to be completely wedged between. Oh, dear. How had all of that happened without her noticing? Her mind told her to push him away- but then- she _really_ did like what he was doing.

Besides, Sarah liked the feeling of his hair between her fingers and- if his shiver was any indication- Jareth certainly found it to be a pleasant experience. While Sarah was still deliberating whether or not she should push Jareth away, one of his hands worked its way down on her bare thigh and the hand that was still at her waist pulled her forward slightly- which she was sure only served to make her dress ride up even higher- and he certainly seemed to waste no time sliding his hand even higher under her dress. She could feel his hips between her naked thighs now- warm and masculine.

As much as Sarah loved this, she wasn't ready for it really. She needed to get Jareth's attention. "Jareth," she moaned.

Damn it! It absolutely wasn't supposed to be a moan! This would only encourage him, she was sure of it.

"Mmm- say my name again," Jareth said in her ear.

Yes, he was definitely encouraged. That only caused more of those pleasant tingles. However, the only thing Sarah was certain of at that moment was that she wanted to be certain when she finally gave away her virginity. It strengthened her resolve. "Jareth- stop," she said regretfully.

Abruptly, Jareth let his entire weight fall in a slump on top of her. He sighed woefully. "Really, Sarah?" Jareth's muffled voice came from its face down position right in the pillow next to her ear.

Sarah couldn't help it- she giggled. However, Jareth was quite heavy, all things considered. "Yes, really. I'm not ready. Now, please move so I can breathe."

Jareth reluctantly rolled off of her and glared at the ceiling. "I could have made you ready," he petulantly complained.

"I'm sure you could have. But I appreciate that you didn't," Sarah said sincerely.

In a bold move of her own, she reached over and grabbed Jareth's hand, squeezing it.

He squeezed back and didn't let go. "Goodnight, Precious," Jareth said after a long while.

"Goodnight, Jareth," Sarah whispered even as she drifted off to sleep.

Sarah's next conscious thought was of being shaken awake urgently.

"Sarah! Wake up," Jareth's voice said hurriedly.

"Ten more minutes," Sarah grumbled before attempting to turn over.

"As much as I'd love to accommodate you, Precious Thing, we have to leave right now."

Sarah reluctantly opened her eyes to see Jareth looking rumpled, but with gloves and boots on. It was still dark out. "What's going on?" Sarah asked with a yawn.

She stretched languidly, and despite the hurry, noticed that Jareth stared at her avidly as she did so. It was rather unfair that such an action could cause her heart to skip a beat.

"Our welcome has run out, so to speak," Jareth said, even as he handed Sarah her boots. "Or, I should say that it will run out once we are discovered, which I have no doubt will be quite soon."

Sarah hurriedly pulled on her boots and Jareth tugged her off the bed and to the door. Not having any time to at least freshen up was vexing- that and Jareth's vague reasoning for being all cloak and dagger. He opened the door silently and pulled her along behind him and down the stairs.

A wail of outrage was heard from somewhere within the previously silent establishment. Jareth had the front door flung open and had Sarah outside and on a horse in record time. Sarah had blushed as Bucca Boo, who had held her horse steady so she could mount, gave her a knowing look. Damn goblins.

"Unseelie! Danu help us! Unseelie!" and "John! Not John!" then "Stop! Stop them! The scum!" was prominently heard down the entire street. The sleepy town was officially awakened from its slumber.

"My God, Jareth! What did you do?" Sarah asked him, even as they were flying down the road.

"Nothing he didn't ask for," Jareth said with dark satisfaction.

It was times like this that reminded Sarah of exactly why she was right to maintain an air of wariness, doubt, and all of those other dreadful words that could potentially describe why agreeing to let the Goblin King woo her was nothing less than a monumentally bad idea.

"He said his right words," Bucca Boo agreed.

"Oh- that makes everything all right then," Sarah muttered sarcastically.

Sarah turned to look back the way they came, only to regret it. She felt like Lot's wife, except she couldn't be so lucky as to be turned into a pillar of salt. There were figures on horseback following them. They had torches. "Oh no!" Sarah cried.

They were definitely gaining on them. A flaming arrow landed right at the tree nearest to Sarah just as she passed it. It missed her by inches. Even though her skills on a horse were limited, she somehow managed to convey the need to go faster.

"Keep going, Sarah!" Jareth told her, even as he whirled his horse around to face their attackers. "We'll catch up to you."

Her horse immediately flew past Jareth. She noticed in passing that Jareth didn't look as upset as she thought he should have. His face was sporting a nasty smirk. His goblins seemed welcoming of the skirmish too. Sarah's dark hair whipped around her wildly as she attempted to turn her head to make out what was occurring behind her. However, her horse wasn't stopping and she would likely have been useless to do anything other than get herself killed faster anyway.

Turning back around, Sarah noted that she had no idea where she was going or where the horse was taking her. She noted that at least she was still on the road. The skirmish was far behind her at this point. Perhaps she should do the smart thing and attempt to make her ultimate escape now. However, it being very dark didn't make her feel a bit better about that prospect.

Suddenly, Sarah's horse reared up on its hind legs. It was all she could do to hold on so she wouldn't fall off. When the mare came back down, Sarah noticed that the road in front of her was obstructed by dark figures on horseback, the foremost of which was holding a gleaming sword that was pointed straight at her. She counted six figures at the most. Thoughts of escaping Jareth were now completely gone. If anything, she'd rather he were there again.

"Stand and deliver!"

The man with the sword was lithe and human looking with brown hair- however- when he smiled, he definitely had a goblin look about him as his teeth were sharp and wicked, and his dark eyes also had a very goblin look to them as well. It was odd to see someone who seemed to be a perfect hybrid cross between a human and a goblin. What was even more odd was that he didn't look hideous. This must be the hobgoblin highwayman and his gang.

"I would if I had anything to hand over," Sarah bravely replied.

The hobgoblin chuckled mirthfully. "Well gents, it looks like we've got ourselves a lone lady traveler."

His companions laughed.

"Not quite so alone, I'm afraid. The rest will be along shortly."

"Sure they will, girlie. That's what they all say," he said, shaking his head. "We'll be taking your horse, if you please."

Sarah was scared stiff. "Um- I really sort of need the horse. It isn't mine anyway," she said hastily.

"Ah- you _stole_ this horse?" the hobgoblin asked incredulously. "Well, then you won't have any trouble parting with it as there should be no emotional attachment."

"Of course there's emotional attachment- I like this horse," Sarah said, attempting to stall. "And- I didn't steal it," she added sanctimoniously.

Sarah tried to get the horse to back up, but the hobgoblin was faster. He had the reins faster than she could blink and the sword was at her throat quickly.

"I may be a gentleman of the road, but I won't take no for an answer. Be a good girl and get off the horse."

Just then, Jareth and his entire contingent of goblins appeared behind Sarah in the clearing, sans glamour. Jareth was wearing his full armor and his goblins looked as vicious as ever. She'd never been so glad to see him in her life. However, the hobgoblin still hadn't removed the sword from her throat.

"Let her go," Jareth commanded.

"I told you I wasn't alone," Sarah said to the hobgoblin.

The hobgoblin looked from Sarah to the Goblin King and his party, with a look of slight fear on his face. "You're the Goblin King," he said in awe.

"Yes- and if you don't unhand the lady now- you won't live to see the sunrise," Jareth responded dangerously.

The sword was immediately lifted from Sarah's throat and the hobgoblin spread his arms wide in a show of innocence. "We thought she was alone. You can't blame a chap for trying to make a living," the hobgoblin stated earnestly.

"One must wonder why you insist on living here on the Seelie side of the border in the first place," Jareth said dryly, even as he pulled his horse up next to Sarah.

Jareth's goblins spread out to surround the highwaymen.

"Easy pickings- and I'm from these parts," the hobgoblin responded.

"You'll likely one day encounter a short drop and sudden stop if you persist," Jareth said warningly.

The hobgoblin scoffed. "I'd like to see them try."

"I'm inclined to agree that the Seelie inhabitants in this area are rather pathetic. You know- they think you work for me anyway," Jareth stated conversationally.

Even Sarah couldn't miss the look of incredulous and fleeting awe and starry-eyed delight that passed over the hobgoblin's face at that bit of news. "I'm becoming infamous," he whispered reverently. "Hear that, gents?"

"You really could be working for me," Jareth offered. Sarah glanced at Jareth. He was doing that crystal waving mesmerizing thing that he did. "Look what I'm offering you- your dreams. A place in the Goblin Kingdom. Acceptance for what you are," Jareth said in a tantalizing voice.

"What's the catch?" the hobgoblin asked suspiciously.

"Swear fealty to me. Be my spy. I don't ask for much."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Typical.

"And if I don't?" the hobgoblin asked with false bravado.

"That short drop and sudden stop I spoke of before," Jareth responded with an unpleasant smile.

"Your Majesty! Robin Goodfellow, at your service!" the hobgoblin said, all cheery smiles. He made a dramatic bow in the Goblin King's direction and tipped his hat with a flourish before donning it and placing it at a jaunty angle on his head. "We are but your loyal servants."

The hobgoblin glanced back at his five companions, and they quickly followed suit with the groveling.

Jareth smirked at him. "Robin Goodfellow, you're an interesting Hob, I'll give you that. Tell me- what news have you heard of a certain Sir Didymus?" Jareth asked.

Robin Goodfellow and his group were more than eager to tell anything they knew to Jareth and even went so far as to volunteer to escort them through Seelie territory.

As the day continued, Sarah could only recall the sunlight not helping her sense of direction. Instead of darkness and trees, there was now lightness and trees. The forest was thick, the road was made of dirt, it was cold, she was going on inadequate sleep, she had practically been killed twice in a morning, she was hungry, and her derriere was sore. It was an endless ride with few breaks.

Finally, they made camp for the evening. There was no town with a tavern this time. Instead there was only darkness, trees, their horses, goblins, Jareth and Sarah.

Sarah leaned against a tree tiredly as she watched the goblins make camp and start a fire. They were in good spirits, but she wasn't. Jareth was humoring Robin Goodfellow and gathering as much information as he could. Sarah counted herself lucky to just be able to stand and take everything in. She felt useless and powerless to do anything to help them or save herself at the moment. God, it was depressing!

Soon enough, Sarah was seated in front of the fire and eating some of the food that they put in front of her. She hadn't conversed with anyone for hours other than answering with one word responses when asked something. Looking over toward the horses she spotted her duffle bag- and she immediately thought she deserved one of the caramel apples she still had packed away after what she had endured. She didn't wait until she was seated back at the fire to eat her apple. She bit into it right there and closed her eyes in ecstasy. Sarah loved this time of year for the caramel apples alone.

Sarah did not see- but felt a sharp glance. It pierced her with its intensity. She had no doubt that it was Jareth. She opened her eyes, but did not look at him. Why was it that one could always feel things such as glances? Sarah concentrated on eating her apple, the caramel practically melting in her mouth. She licked her lips. Sarah felt a surge of boldness and flicked her curtain of dark hair over her shoulder so she could espy Jareth from beneath the flutter of her lashes- only to find his gaze riveted upon hers when she looked up. At this, her very heart caught in her throat, and she felt her blood rush to her face. Her boldness quickly fled and she shyly dropped her gaze from his and turned away.

An arm looped around her waist, taking her by surprise. "Don't play any games you aren't willing to finish, Sarah," Jareth growled in warning.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jareth," she responded loftily. "Can't a girl eat an apple in peace?"

"Not when she's eating it like that," Jareth told her huskily.

Sarah's heart started beating faster again. However, she noticed their audience. She would not be providing fireside entertainment for Jareth's goblins. She squirmed against Jareth, but that only caused him to tighten his hold. "Jareth- we have an audience," Sarah protested.

Jareth loosened his grip and Sarah turned around to face him. However, now that she had Jareth's attention, Sarah had some questions for him. "Since you're here though- what's going to happen when we get there? I don't like not really knowing—" Sarah trailed off when Jareth's face closed off.

He gave her an infuriating and condescending smirk. "Were you not at Court the same time I was?"

Sarah paled. So, he really was planning on following Mab's orders? "What?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

"You're cleverer than most, Sarah. Surely you didn't think I was going to go back on my word?"

Sarah was sure that her mouth was hanging open unattractively. Well, this certainly changed things in her mind. She couldn't control Jareth's actions, but she could certainly control her own. "This wooing thing is over, Goblin King!"

Jareth simply gave Sarah a dark smirk. "It doesn't work that way, Sarah. You're obligated to let me woo you. You left your terms open-ended. And I certainly won't let you out of your agreement."

Sarah didn't even know what to say to that. Did Jareth seriously think that he could force his affections on her and automatically wear her down so she'd marry him? But what did she know _really?_ Perhaps it did work that way in the Underground. Regardless, it was time to seriously plan her escape.


	13. Act II, Scene II (IV): Games of Chance- Snakes and Ladders

Obligated, was she? Sarah looked at Jareth through narrowed eyes and crossed her arms. She'd beat Jareth at his own game. "Well, you're just going to be wooing me a long time without getting anywhere then!"

Jareth's arrogant stance didn't change and he gave a fake sigh of regret. "Ah yes- because your delightful responses to me just last night were me getting absolutely nowhere."

He didn't just say that! Sarah's eyes flashed fire. "I might as well be wearing a chastity belt, Goblin King," Sarah returned sweetly.

"It can be arranged- but I do believe that sounded like a challenge- Precious."

Sarah deepened her glare. She had regrettably backed herself into that corner and there was no good response to Jareth's quip. "You know what? Don't talk to me right now. I'm going to take this blanket and go over there- and you will not bother me," she stated primly.

Jareth let her go, but he smirked infuriatingly at her the entire time. Taking the blanket she had indicated, Sarah flounced over to the far side of the fire from where all of the goblins were. Sitting down, she wrapped the blanket around herself and leaned back against a log. She stared moodily into the fire and had no intention of speaking to anyone else until she fell asleep. It was just as well, because nobody else seemed inclined to speak with her anyway.

Sarah absolutely did not watch Jareth go back over and talk to the goblins. She didn't watch any of them having a good time. She didn't pay attention when they started singing. The hobgoblin had a nice voice- but she was resolutely not paying attention to the songs he sang. No, it wasn't until Jareth started singing that she paid attention.

_"Baby, baby, brush the dust of youth from your shoulder-_ _Because the years of threading daisies lie behind you now-_ _Don't return to fields of green where rainbow secrets were told-_ _Place your ragged doll with all the toys and paints and deeds-_ _I will show you a game where the winner never wins-_ _Let your hair hang down, wear the dress your mother wore Let me sleep beside you--"_

He was looking at her again- she could feel it. She was determined not to look at him though. Yet- why was it that she loved the fact that he sang to her? It was actually ridiculously romantic- and was always something she scoffed at until he had done it for her that first time. It was then that he had ruined her by setting an unreachable standard for anyone else in that area.

_"Lock away your childhood and throw away the key- For now the streets and city sounds will burn your eyes as coals- We shall drink the oldest wine and velvet skies will linger- Child, you're a woman now, your heart and soul are free I will boldly light that lamp and we shall walk together- Let your hair hang down, wear the dress your mother wore- Let me sleep beside you--"_

His voice was so sensual and the lyrics he was singing sent her heart racing. Sarah was glad it was dark, because she was certain she was a blushing mess by now. She chanced looking at Jareth only to find him staring right back into her eyes from across the fire. She was powerless to look away.

_"Your darkened eyes throw mystery- But your lips are void of history- You could not imagine that it could happen this way, could you I will give you dreams and I'll tell you things you'll like to hear- Let your hair hang down, wear the dress your mother wore- Let me sleep beside you- Let me sleep beside you."_

Jareth wasn't really asking. It was more subtle persuasion on his part, really. It was like he had her hypnotized. The singing business had been a good move on his part, because Sarah scarcely had the sense of mind to protest before he had casually made his way over to her and seated himself next to her as if she had never told him to stay away.

"It's going to get quite cold tonight," was all he said before setting up his own blanket next to hers.

Jareth was apparently anticipating that she wouldn't respond because he made no further attempts at goading her into a reaction. Sarah turned her back on him and lay down on the ground, willing herself to sleep.  However, she was too cold to sleep and was shivering.

Half an hour later, when he placed his arm around her and drew her closer to himself, she still refused to say anything but didn't put up a fuss either. The treacherous voice in her head loved the comfort and warmth he provided- and she soon drifted off to sleep.

"So stubborn," Jareth whispered in her ear.

Sarah woke up abruptly. She was entirely wrapped around Jareth and he had not relinquished his hold on her. She looked at him intently. He was like a puzzle she couldn't figure out- a very handsome puzzle. However, since she solved his labyrinth, she was determined to get to the bottom of the conundrum that was Jareth eventually.

Unfortunately, as often happened when one was comfortably warm and curiously content- which was an odd thing to feel in Jareth's arms she thought- something inevitable would occur that would ruin it. In Sarah's case, this scenario revolved around her need to relieve herself. This left her with the decision to see how long she could hold it or to get up and do something about it. Nature won the battle.

Extricating herself from Jareth's hold proved to be difficult, for he only pulled her more tightly to himself. "Go back to sleep, Precious," he muttered.

"I would, but I kind of have to go," she awkwardly responded.

"Don't get lost."

Jareth let her go and seemingly went back to sleep, leaving Sarah to contemplate the all-encompassing darkness of the forest.  Blindly, she made her way over behind the trees and took care of business, setting her face into a moue of distaste at the necessity of using leaves. What she wouldn't give for a shower!

Just as she finished and was ready to make her way back to sleep, she heard a noise off to the left. Heart racing, Sarah stopped and stood very still. Moving would only draw unnecessary attention to herself. Unluckily, whoever or whatever it was had already spotted her because they were headed her way. However, before she could alert anyone to her dilemma, the something had reached out and grabbed her leg.

"Mistress!" Boggle's gravelly voice whispered urgently.

Sarah was immediately relieved and let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Luckily, she hadn't screamed. "Boggle! Oh, thank goodness!" Sarah whispered. "I thought I was dead."  Nothing would ever make Boggle's visage even remotely pleasing to look upon, but Sarah was glad to see him nonetheless. "What are you doing here?"

"Shh! You mustn't be so loud, Mistress," the goblin urged. "I've been following you since you left the castle."

"I'm sorry, Boggle. I forgot all about you," Sarah apologized. "I had a lot on my mind. You didn't have to follow me all the way out here, you know."

Boggle snorted disdainfully. "Mistress, you need me. I can help you in ways you haven't even thought of," the little goblin said slyly.

Sarah was immediately suspicious. "I'm sure you could, but the question is why?"

Boggle gave a quiet chuckle in his gravelly voice. "Being given to you may be a demotion, but I have more freedom now, don't I? Boggle always pays a debt- and if he gets revenge as well—"

Sarah was rather sorry she asked. It was always about paying debts, power and revenge with these Unseelie types. She sighed. "Well, I don't have any way of hiding you," Sarah said reasonably. "How are you planning on helping me out here in the middle of the woods, anyway?"

"What if Boggle could help free the Mistress once she reaches her destination? The king wouldn't be able to do Mab's bidding then, could he?"

Oh! That sounded distinctly like the best plan Sarah had contemplated yet. Running off haphazardly into the night on a stolen horse and hoping for Fortune to finally favor her was the best she had come up with so far, which wasn't saying much. Sarah gave Boggle a genuine smile. "I like the way you think, Boggle."

"I thought Mistress might," the goblin said, his little teeth gleaming wickedly in the moonlight. "Go back to bed, Mistress. Boggle will help when the time is right."

Sarah took Boggle's advice and headed back into the camp. Just as she was about to approach the clearing, Robin Goodfellow confronted her. "To whom were you speaking?" the hobgoblin asked her in a distrustful tone.

"Myself. It was the best conversation I've had in a long time," Sarah retorted airily.

"Look, girlie. I wasn't born yesterday. You were talking to someone," the hobgoblin insisted.

Sarah could be infuriatingly annoying when she wanted to be.  "While I appreciate your concern for my sanity, it really isn't any of your business."

It was just too bad that Jareth had to come and see what the fuss was about.  His voice came from behind Sarah and he sounded tired.  "What's going on?" Jareth demanded.

"The girl was talking to someone," Robin Goodfellow insisted.

"And I told _you_ to mind your own business. Hasn't anyone ever told you that it isn't nice to meddle?" Sarah said coolly.

Surprisingly, Jareth came to her defense. "If the lady says she wasn't speaking to anyone, then she wasn't. Now, let's go back to sleep as we have a long day ahead of us."

However, the hobgoblin was insistent. "I know what I heard, Sire."

"Be that as it may, there's nothing we can do in the dark," Jareth responded with a hint of steel. "But do keep an eye out for any more unusual occurrences."

Robin Goodfellow sighed. "Yes, Sire."

Back at the campsite, Sarah had once more wrapped herself in a blanket. Her mood was much improved after seeing Boggle. She only hoped that he could remain undetected. She felt rather than saw Jareth's look. This time, she was knew it was a look of utmost scrutiny and not lust. However, he said nothing, and Sarah was content to keep things that way.

In the morning, Sarah was in high spirits as compared to the previous evening. This didn't mean she was currently sporting the most pleasant of attitudes, however. She wasn't even all that upset at Jareth upon waking and finding herself in his arms again. He looked at her intensely and seriously before giving her a dark smirk. She stiffened slightly, but forced herself to give him a slight smile anyway, as if she hadn't a care in the world. Jareth left her to go speak to his goblins.

Sarah sat up and leaned against the log. It was still early, but the goblins were already up and about. They'd be leaving soon. Before she realized it, Jareth was making his way over to her again. The goblins were off in the distance and not paying any attention to the two of them.

"I see that you're in a good mood," he announced. Not waiting for her to answer, Jareth continued, "I wonder if you've noticed the extent of your affinity with the Unseelie? What will the Seelie make of you, I wonder?" He came to stand near to Sarah. At the narrowing of her eyes, Jareth smirked. "I'll take that as a no. It's no matter though."

She was tired and didn't want to deal with him just then.  "What are you talking about, Jareth?" Sarah said, obviously irritated with him.

Reaching a hand into his pocket, he withdrew a folded napkin. Opening it slowly, he revealed a handful of large dark purple berries, which he sat on the log next to them, but kept out of her line of sight.  "I was thinking that you'd be in the mood for something sweet this morning as compensation for having to be so inconvenienced as to endure camping," he drawled insincerely.

Sarah was leaning back against the log, resting on her elbows. She merely raised an eyebrow at him. "It's not that I don't appreciate your thoughtfulness, but I'm not really all that hungry, if it's all the same," she said haughtily.

"I insist you try some. I've gone to so much trouble finding just the right thing." Jareth's eyes glinted mischievously. "Close your eyes," he commanded her.

Sarah's heart rate started to increase and a blush crept up on her face. Her haughty attitude was quickly dissolving. Despite herself, she complied and closed her eyes. She was quickly getting caught up in this little game Jareth had started.

"Don't you look quite fetching," he commented in a soft tone as knelt down next to her. As Jareth was holding one of the berries up to her lips, she was overcome with the desire for him to kiss her. "Take a bite," he told her in a seductive tone that she was hard pressed to resist.

As she opened her lips, Jareth placed the berry inside, but let his fingers linger at her mouth tracing it with the juices. Sarah's tongue boldly flicked out and she licked the juices off of his fingers before she could stop herself. "It's sweet," she managed to whisper alluringly.

Jareth could hold back no longer. He brought his lips to hers and tasted what was left of the berry in her mouth. Pulling back, he smirked at her with a lustful look in his eyes. "You taste sweeter," he said, eliciting a deeper blush from the lovely brunette. Jareth held another berry to her lips.  This time Sarah ate it while looking him in the eyes. It seemed to her that it was practically his undoing. She could tell he wanted her badly. "As entertaining as this is, Precious, I'm afraid I have other constraints on my time," he whispered to her, even as he motioned to his goblins.

Sarah whipped her head around and noticed as the other goblins brought a struggling Boggle into their midst. Turning back around to look at Jareth, Sarah's eyes were very much dilated. Her fingers were making constant movements, and she bent forward from her previous position. The look she gave Jareth was utterly defeated and angry. Opening her mouth to speak, nothing came out.

He stroked her cheek gently with the back of his hand. "Don't bother trying to speak, Precious, because you can't. It's a common side effect of those who've been poisoned. You didn't really think I'd let you escape, did you?" he asked softly.

Jareth held a glass of vinegar up to her lips. Sarah drank it without fighting. "It's better this way, really. Of course, I knew that Boggle would be loyal to you. You just have that way with my servants, don't you, my dear? I was actually hoping that he'd stop by as he did," he paused at Sarah's accusing look. "I'd have told you, but we both know it wouldn't have been in my best interest to inform you. However, if it helps, I wasn't acting," Jareth continued in his soft tone. "This little display will only serve to help bolster your new role as my Seelie prisoner."

Sarah turned away from his touch with tears in her eyes. She felt betrayed, confused, and hurt. However, she also knew he wasn't telling her anything she hadn't been truly expecting anyway. Closing her eyes, Sarah rested her head on her arms, which she had wrapped around her bent knees. Why did she have to be in lust with such a bastard?

Taking a swig of vinegar, Jareth looked over to Sarah. He couldn't help but feel slightly sympathetic, yet knew there was nothing he could really do for her. There was no compelling reason for him to want to do anything for her either. This was all necessary. She was slowly coming to terms with her situation, but that still didn't mean that it wouldn't be difficult, or that she wouldn't be upset with him at points along the way. Well, what had he expected really? For the girl to suddenly blithely go along with everything he tossed her way? Sarah Williams wouldn't be half as interesting if she did. Her very enthusiasm and passion about everything she involved herself in was alluring.

Jareth knew his presence wasn't wanted but he didn't care. What he should have done was to leave her to brood on her own, but he simply couldn't force himself to do that. Stepping lightly over to where she was sitting with her head buried in her arms, he brought his hands up to massage the back of her neck and shoulders. He was simply compelled to touch her. She stiffened and then tried to shrug out of his touch, but Jareth only persisted in his ministrations. Eventually, she began to relax under his hands.

Sarah felt powerless in his hands. There was nothing she wanted more than to tell the Goblin King where he could go at the moment. However, those hands felt so good and she was so confused and tired. Despite her best intentions, she relaxed to the point where she was practically asleep.

A voice interjected itself into her relaxed state, reminding her that she wasn't dreaming, and that she was still there in the company of a man with whom she had every intention of being angry. "So, you can relax," Jareth purred, immediately sending shivers down her spine.

"Fuck off, Jareth," Sarah hoarsely murmured.

"You've got quite the mouth on you, don't you. The Seelie would not approve," he continued, and Sarah could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Just leave me alone," she said, voice cracking. "Haven't you done enough already?"

Abruptly, his hands stopped their talented motions. She immediately missed the warmth and comfort that his touch had brought to her. "Very well. However, considering I'm your only consolation at the moment, I'm not sure that's such a wise decision. It's only going to get worse, you realize. Do you think for one moment the Seelie will truly be accepting of you?" he queried. "Poor Sarah, all alone, with none of her precious friends to make it all better."

Sarah really hated Jareth right then. However, she hated herself more for letting him have power over her in the first place. Plus, how could she be so stupid as to fall for the poisoned fruit thing a second time? Then, she was always foolish where the Goblin King was concerned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I committed what I consider to be a cardinal sin in fanfiction with this chapter. I added an entire song, thus edging slightly into the dreaded song fic territory. Forgive me- but if it is any consolation- it is a David Bowie song. 'Let Me Sleep Beside You' is one of my personal favorites when it comes to Bowie songs. Jareth had Sarah drink vinegar as it can quell some of the more deadly effects of some poisons.


	14. Act II, Scene III (I): Games of Chance- Blackjack

Sarah's head was spinning. It was difficult for her to concentrate on much. She felt rather sluggish, which, she surmised, was likely the objective. Escape was next to impossible in her current condition.

"Your Majesty," the hobgoblin stated. "The Seelie patrol saw that we're here."

Sarah noted that Jareth looked briefly at the treetops before taking the time to put his gloves on. "Good. Just as expected then. I anticipate a confrontation soon."

"Aye, Sire. They take great offense to anything they think flies in the face of their Code of Chivalry. They'll be ready," Robin Goodfellow responded.

"So will we," Jareth said in a definitive tone. "Take the girl, won't you?" Then, Sarah distinctly saw Jareth pause as Robin Goodfellow made to move toward her. "Wait- I'll take her myself."

It was as if Jareth suddenly realized that Robin Goodfellow would actually have to touch Sarah in order to move her. He really was rather possessive, she supposed. If Sarah felt like herself, she would have told Jareth to get the hell away from her. However, she couldn't do more than protest with a weak 'leggoahme' when Jareth picked her up and carried her in his arms. He ignored her protest. "You can take her horse," Jareth added.

"Wanted to do that from the beginning, if you recall, Sire," Robin Goodfellow laughed.

Jareth snorted.

This time, Sarah found herself straddling Jareth's horse, with him jammed up right behind her. Her entire back was flush against him and he reached under her arms to grab the reins. It was not romantic. How could it be when they were obviously quite upset with each other?

"I suggest you attempt to hold on," Jareth told her brusquely.

Sarah barely got a hold of the horse's mane before Jareth started forward.

"Your Majesty?" Robin Goodfellow asked hesitantly, as the entire group started back on their journey. "Ah- since we'll reach the Seelie Court today, do you think we'll be needing glamour?"

Sarah couldn't see Jareth's smirk, but she imagined it was one of his more infuriating ones. "Why?" Jareth asked slyly. "Wanting to play the courtier for the ladies, are we?"

Robin Goodfellow, whose horse was next to Jareth's, actually blushed. "Er- not at all- Sire!" the hobgoblin stammered endearingly. "The Seelie- they're not all that keen on using glamour so often—"

Sarah thought she sort of liked Robin Goodfellow and would have told him as much were she in any condition to really do so. Instead, she settled for having to endure hearing Jareth laugh at him.

Jareth stopped his horse and everyone else soon followed suit. "Yes- their rules on such things are rather stifling. I was planning on glamour anyway- but since you're so enthusiastic—"

Sarah was mesmerized as she watched a crystal materialize in one of Jareth's gloved hands right in front of her. He held it aloft and threw it up in the air. A fine sheen of glitter came down and with it a completely different form of glamour. It was as different from Jareth's previous foray with glamour as could be. Whereas before, the goblins had looked like harmless brownies, now they looked even more fierce and frightening than even their usual states afforded them. Their armor was dark, their weapons sharp and deadly, and a menacing air of evil fairly radiated from the entire company. Even Robin Goodfellow looked like a much darker version of himself.

Looking down, Sarah found herself changed once again. She may have still felt the need for a shower, but she looked as if she had absolutely no need of one. She was wearing a simple white gown in the same style as the green dress, but with the addition of a silver girdle sitting low on her hips. She could tell that her hair was pulled back and up on the sides in elaborate braids of some sort, while the majority of her hair was still down. It wasn't lost on her that she was the only one who stood out from the group- light to their dark.

She was rather glad that she couldn't see Jareth. She was certain that he had made himself look quite grim and menacing. The only parts she could see of him were his arms- and they were clad all in black-, which was just as she expected.

Even poor Boggle looked changed along with them, though he was just as much of a prisoner as Sarah was. Jareth had looked at Boggle murderously and declared that he would be dealt with later. There was, apparently, an expected banding together of everyone against the Seelie. Everyone acted as if this was normal, but it only confused Sarah more. Obviously there was the idea of 'enemies with common enemies being friends until said common enemy was dealt with' mentality they all adhered to.

"I'd wager to say that we're suitably offensive enough to Seelie sensibilities," Jareth said with dark humor.

Robin Goodfellow looked nonplussed. He was obviously not expecting this particular result.

Sarah managed a small sigh and it didn't go unnoticed.

"Whatever is the matter, Sarah? Aren't you pleased? We must waltz straight into their Court and provoke them to war. Perhaps you'll even meet your family. Won't that be pleasant," Jareth said dryly.

"Why- are- you—" Sarah croaked out.

"Doing this? Tsk! You are under the impression that I have a choice," Jareth bit out through clenched teeth. "Take heart though. I did say that I would get to the bottom of your dilemma. I will make sure you discover the truth of your parentage."

"Don't- have to- take it out- on me."

"Yes- because having my generosity thrown back in my face by someone who would lie and betray our agreement at the drop of a hat engenders good faith," Jareth growled into her ear. "You wanted me to play the villain, so the villain you shall get, Sarah."

"But—"

"Don't strain your voice," Jareth said dismissively.

Obviously, there was more going on here with Jareth than even him acting like a bastard to her. That he had a particular hatred of the Seelie was something he had repeatedly reiterated. That he didn't like Mab either was something even Mab had commented on. It appeared to Sarah that Jareth was caught in some kind of Underground political quagmire. Unfortunately, she had become an unwitting player in the game.

The afternoon was spent riding through the Seelie lands, obnoxiously and openly declaring the very Unseelieness of their presence. Each break was taken with a cautious regard for the surrounding area. All of the goblins had their weapons at the ready.

It was during one such break that the Seelie patrol made their presence overtly known. A single arrow was sent as a warning shot. It landed in a tree right next to Robin Goodfellow's horse.

Jareth gave a dark smirk. "Come out, come out, wherever you are," Jareth said in a menacing tone.

A hawk came dashing down from its perch in a tree above them- only to materialize as a brunet man entirely clad in brown leather. He had a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows attached to his back. "Halt! You're not welcome here. Our queen is not in the habit of entertaining the Unseelie. Turn back," the man said seriously.

"But we have a proposal for a trade. My queen wants one you hold as prisoner and is willing to hand over this girl to get him back," Jareth said lightly.

The man didn't look impressed. "Unseelie trickery!" he hissed.

"Is it?" Jareth asked conversationally. "Poor girl- to die so soon after discovering her origins. Avenge the wronged; protect the innocent; champion right and good against injustice and evil? I do wonder what has become of the famed Seelie chivalry you boast so much of?"

Jareth's goading caused a flicker of uncertainty in the man's eyes. "I'll inform the queen of your proposal. I make no guarantees that she'll even see you."

However, that wasn't the answer Jareth was looking for. "Tell her the Goblin King sends his regards." That he had placed a dagger at Sarah's throat as he said it- well that was what really made Jareth's point for him.

The flat part of the blade was cold against her throat, and Sarah was hesitant to breathe, much less swallow. Sarah momentarily closed her eyes. Jareth wouldn't really kill her, would he? The display was convincing enough for the Seelie man in front of them.

"Follow me then," their Seelie contact said with a look of utmost loathing on his face.

Then from out of nowhere, they were surrounded by a group of Seelie soldiers on horseback. None of them looked friendly, but Sarah wasn't expecting that they would.The goblins kept giving them nasty smirks that promised equally nasty consequences. The Seelie soldiers sported equally stoic and disdainful expressions.

Jareth kept the dagger at Sarah's throat the entire time. He urged his horse to the front of the group. The whole dagger at her throat thing was just making Sarah nervous. One slip, accidently or on purpose, and she was gone.

Soon enough, the trees cleared and Sarah saw an amazing sight. It appeared to be an entire castle made of trees. She had never seen or imagined the likes of it before. It was beautiful. The trunks of countless trees were twisted and twined beautifully around each other and reached far up into the sky, where the rooftop was a canopy of green. It was simply enchanting.

Their Seelie guide held up his hand, encouraging them to stop. "We must dismount and go on foot from here."

Jareth, in turn, made a motion to his goblins to stay put, however, he did motion for Robin Goodfellow to accompany him. He didn't say anything. Somehow, Jareth was able to dismount with Sarah in tow and the knife at her throat the entire time. Sarah wasn't quite sure how he managed it and maintained the casual grace he always did.

Sarah did manage to get her first look at Jareth and let out a gasp. He was wearing his black armor, but his hair also had black streaks, and his eyes were lined in dark kohl, which only served to heighten the disparity between his eyes. Jareth had a firm grip on her- that was just as well- as she likely couldn't have walked completely on her own anyway. Yes- even though he looked dark and menacing- he still managed to cut an impressive figure.

Robin Goodfellow fell into step behind them, like a dark bodyguard, and the three made their way behind the Seelie soldier and into the castle of the Seelie Court itself. The massive door, which was made of intricately carved wood, swung open to allow them entrance.

Sarah's nervousness was taken to new heights. They walked into a long hall with a cathedral ceiling. It was breathtakingly beautiful. Sunlight fell through a leafy canopy, which made an intricate pattern of light and shadow on the floor. It was disconcertingly quiet. Sarah felt on edge.

They made an interesting procession, at any rate. The Seelie soldier who had spoken to them was leading them; head held high, back painstakingly straight- and he gave the impression of being a very stern individual. Then, she and Jareth followed. Sarah knew they must make an interesting tableau- and was certain that Jareth had planned it that way to show off their contrasts. He was walking casually at her side, one arm around her waist, while his other hand held the dagger at her throat. And, though she couldn't see him, Sarah heard Robin Goodfellow's boots behind them.

It was only once they were halfway into the hall that Sarah realized they weren't alone in the room at all. They were virtually surrounded by a multitude of still and quiet members of the Seelie Court. Sarah's heart just about stopped upon realizing this and she was extremely disconcerted. They were as breathtaking in their beauty as the castle itself. Their motionless faces betrayed nothing but disapproval. All the ladies wore intricate dresses and each of them seemed to have a face that could give Helen of Troy a run for her money. The men were in full court dress, with polished weapons at their sides, all staring down their noses as they passed. More than one fan was flipped open in a disdainful movement as soon as they passed. Still, they kept walking.

They approached a raised dais where two thrones were situated prominently. One throne was more intricate than the other. Sarah couldn't even make out the pattern, but it was almost beautiful beyond words. Upon the most intricate of the thrones sat a woman. She was entirely bathed in a mote of sunlight. Her long hair was so blonde it was almost white, her eyes were the loveliest shade of blue that Sarah had ever beheld, her skin was as pale as alabaster, and her dress was a gauzy and icy shade of blue. There was a man on the other, less intricate, throne. He was classically handsome, like every tall and dark faerie tale prince Sarah had read about, and was clad all in light grey.

Finally, their Seelie guide stopped and dropped to one knee with his right hand over his breast and his head bowed. He stayed there and didn't move, obviously waiting to be acknowledged. The queen and king didn't move either, looking them over dispassionately. They simply sat there and were still. To Sarah, they looked as if they could have been carved from stone. Their beauty was cold, haughty, and proud. They made quite a pair.

"Well, Titania. Have you nothing to say to your brother?" Jareth asked with casual nonchalance.

This got a reaction from the Court. Gasps were heard. Even Sarah gasped. From the corner of her eye, Sarah could make out that Jareth's face had a look of unholy glee at the reaction he received.

"Silence, Unseelie filth!" the king's voice boomed. "How dare you speak the Seelie Queen's name?"

Titania merely held up her hand to stop her husband. "I have no brother," the blonde queen stated calmly.

"I confess, I was not looking forward to our little reunion either, sister," Jareth spat contemptuously. "You always were a bitch and marrying Oberon has done you no favors."

Their Seelie guard had roused himself from his stance of deep and contemplative respect. He had exchanged his bow for a sword and had it trained in short order on Jareth. "Foul knave! You dare?"

Sarah was pulled back more roughly against Jareth and he brought up the dagger from its previously lax position. He smirked wickedly. "Ah- ah- ah! Of _course_ , I dare. I'm not content with the hand I was dealt. I'm willing to risk a hit to gain more."

Well, really, Sarah thought- that explained a lot.


	15. Act II, Scene III (II): Games of Chance- Blackjack

"Stand down, Sir Brian," Titania said in an infuriatingly calm and serene voice. "Since he's here, we shall hear him out."

The brunet, Sir Brian, lowered his sword and looked to his queen doubtfully.

While Jareth didn't remove the dagger, he wasn't quite as forceful as before.

Oberon looked for a moment as if he would take up where Sir Brian left off, but then relaxed.

It was apparent to Sarah that Titania was in charge. Oberon must be some sort of King Consort. If the situation hadn't been so serious, she might have smirked. This was quite different from Shakespeare, that was for sure.

"Who is the girl?" Titania asked with cold curiosity.

"A changeling," Jareth offered. "We are certain her family is Seelie."

"One of ours, you say?" she asked blandly.

"As you know very well through your spies," Jareth said.

Titania ran her eyes over Sarah briefly. Sarah found the experience less than pleasant, as she got the distinct impression that the queen found her to be lacking. She then turned her gaze to the halls of her Court. "Which one of my Court is responsible?" Titania asked with a tone of ice.

There was a slight rustling and murmuring among the many gathered. It seemed they waited an eternity, and Titania seemed content to wait them out. Just as it seemed as if nobody would come forward, a man and a woman approached the throne.

If Sarah could have been said to be a spitting image of anyone, it would be of the man who approached the throne escorting his wife. The only resemblance between her and the woman were their eyes. The man- who had Sarah's exact shade of hair- was wearing a scarlet waistcoat, grey breeches, riding boots, and had a gleaming sword at his side. The woman was wearing an empire styled mint green dress to match her eyes, and her blonde hair was elaborately coifed. If they were nervous, they didn't betray it. The man bowed, the woman curtsied, and they both did it quite gracefully.

"Speak, Lord MacFhearhgais," Titania urged.

"Your Highness. The girl is ours," the man spoke in a measured voice that carried throughout the hall.

Sarah found her eyes drawn to the people who claimed her as their daughter. She felt a combination of dread and relief she couldn't quite explain; dread at the finality of the truth she was about to learn and relief that she was finally learning it.

"Yes, the resemblance is uncanny. May I ask what precipitated the event where you felt that you must make a changeling of your daughter?"

The man betrayed his composure when he shot a swift look at his wife, who tried and failed to keep her mask firmly in place, though Sarah couldn't make out her expression. "The girl was…deformed, your Highness," Lord MacFhearhgais spoke in a hesitant tone.

 _What?_ Sarah was shocked. She was absolutely certain that she wasn't deformed at all! And even if it were true, was that any reason to be rid of her?

Titania's face was now all sympathy and her tone was gentle. "Lord MacFhearhgais, even _my_ family hasn't been untouched by such things," the queen confided. "Tell me, how was she deformed and what were the circumstances of her placement in the mortal world?"

For their part, Lord and Lady MacFhearhgais both had looks of relief on their faces. Apparently, the queen's confession greatly allayed their fears of embarrassment. "Your Majesty, it quickly became apparent to my wife and myself that our daughter had corrupted magic. It was tied solely to her emotional state. Then there are her ears—" Lord MacFhearhgais trailed off.

"Yes, I _had_ noticed," Titania commented. "Like a mortal's."

An uncomfortable nod was her response before Lord MacFhearhgais picked up his tale. "We felt it would be cruel to keep her here at Court, and my wife became enamored at the thought of having a mortal babe to raise as her maid. So I went Aboveground and found a beautiful mortal child for my wife. That the mother caused offense, by refusing to give a bottle of milk to my own child when asked, made the decision easy."

"No one here faults you," Titania soothed.

Sarah definitely faulted them. In fact, she was disgusted. Beyond that, things felt a bit surreal and she couldn't adequately process everything.

Lord MacFhearhgais and his wife merely bowed their heads in gratitude.

However, Titania didn't care or notice as she had turned her attention back to Jareth. "I see that you are playing up your own deformity, Jareth," Titania said with a hint of annoyance. "It is an obscenity."

That their queen was naming the Unseelie filth by name, after her earlier confession, left no doubt that the Goblin King was related to her by blood. Many a gasp was uttered and stifled just as quickly.

Sarah was very aware that the kohl made Jareth's mismatched eyes more noticeable and had obviously been a calculated taunt on his part. Apparently, such deformities weren't tolerated in the Seelie Court, and unfortunately, Sarah just discovered that she fell into that category herself.

"I'd by lying if I said I didn't take great pleasure in reminding you of it," Jareth retorted.

"What is it that you want? You're not fit for my Court. I want you gone quickly."

"Yes, no physical imperfections must ever be seen in the _glorious_ Seelie Court. That the so-called lesser creatures of this realm don't truly believe such notions to be right must be galling to you. That Sir Didymus defended my right to rule by birth—"

The Seelie Queen sighed with regret.  "Ah, now we come to the truth of the matter," Titania said calmly.  Sarah was convinced it was false regret, but the queen managed to sound as convincing as Mab ever had. "Jareth, we all tried our best to keep you on the right path," the blonde queen said sadly. "I can't help that you feel ill-treated. The Seelie Court must uphold certain ideals and principles. Anything else is simply unacceptable. We will not be compromised," she added with a hint of steel.

"I will have satisfaction, Titania. The Unseelie Court will have satisfaction," Jareth growled.

"It's a pity you couldn't have accepted your place. Death would be better than going to the Unseelie," the queen said disdainfully.

"You call _banishment_ a place? You'll regret crossing me as you did. I'm willing to take by force what is mine by right," Jareth intoned darkly.

Titania let a small sigh escape her lips. Oberon immediately reached out and grasped her hand in support. When she spoke again, she chose not to address Jareth's accusations. "You want your wayward defender back. And you're willing to trade the girl for him, if I have the right of it," Titania interrupted.

"That was the proposal directly from the Unseelie Queen," Jareth acknowledged.

"Sir Didymus is a traitor. His life is forfeit," Titania intoned seriously. "He has escaped justice once before and we won't stand to see justice evaded again."

"It would be a pity for the girl to die," Jareth hissed darkly.

Now Titania looked amused. "Will you do it, Jareth? I wonder—" she trailed off.

Sarah didn't share her amusement.

Jareth had violently wrenched Sarah's head back, and more gasps were heard around the Court.

Now Titania laughed. "You're just trying to provoke us further. You think we don't know this trick? Even if you kill her, you expect that we will move against you? We know the Unseelie crave a war. We will not be moved to action," the blonde queen reasoned.

"What of your touted ideals of chivalry, Titania? You'd let an innocent die?" Jareth said with dark promise.

"Ah- here's the test then. You've received your answer and now we will wait to see what you will do," Titania said smugly.

Sarah's heart was pounding in her chest. This was the moment of truth. She closed her eyes in defeat and waited for her death. She didn't feel ready.

Jareth did nothing for a long moment and then- "Fuck you, Titania," he growled in a defeated tone.

Titania gave Jareth a condescending look of triumph. "The girl will be returned to her parents. However, you, Jareth, are in _desperate_ need of atonement. Hence, you will be joining Sir Didymus in his own retrieval of honor. Treason is not tolerated," Titania intoned with a nasty gleam in her eyes. "You'll die tomorrow."

Sarah was appalled at Titania's pronouncement.

Jareth didn't let Sarah go, but stood behind her and grasped her by her upper arms tightly. "Listen to me, Sarah," he whispered urgently. "No matter what happens, I have it arranged for someone to take you back Aboveground when you're ready."

Sarah nodded slightly in understanding, and then Jareth did something surprising. Sarah got the shock of her life when she felt Jareth's lips brush her ear.

"You're not deformed to _me_ ," he whispered fervently.

Despite herself, Sarah felt her heart flutter. With that, Jareth shoved Sarah away from him. Sarah fell on the floor in a heap and looked up only to see Jareth and Robin Goodfellow with swords drawn.

"Well? Apprehend him!" the Seelie Queen said to Sir Brian.

Sir Brian was advancing upon them and others were quickly coming to aid him in his task.

Jareth and Robin Goodfellow attempted to run back down the hallway, but only Robin Goodfellow made it out the door.

"Sire!" the hobgoblin cried.

"Get out of here!" Jareth shouted.

However, Jareth was engaged in a sword fight with a few too many people. He was good, but he couldn't stand against so many and was quickly disarmed. Sir Brian had a sword at his throat, and Jareth was kneeling on the floor in front of the entire Seelie Court.

Jareth's gaze was trained on Titania and his look quickly turned purely malevolent.  "This isn't over, Titania," Jareth said darkly.

Many gasped in fear, shuddered in revulsion, and turned their heads in disgust at this act.

"Attempting to _overlook_ me, are you? Get this Unseelie filth out of here," Titania said with a dismissive sneer.

Just like that, Jareth was taken out of the Seelie Court and Sarah was in shock. It had barely registered to Sarah that Jareth was under arrest and would be killed along with Sir Didymus tomorrow, when Lord and Lady MacFhearhgais approached her.

Titania looked at the 'reunited' family and her upper lip curled distastefully when her eyes met Sarah's. "Take your daughter home," Titania said.

Her statement had a glaringly obvious omission, but the implication of what wasn't spoken was unmistakable. 'And don't bring her back to Court.' Really, Sarah thought, she may as well have just said it.

"Your Majesty." Bowing in the Seelie Queen's direction- not that she noticed as her attention was already elsewhere- the couple then looked to Sarah and motioned for her to follow them. Sarah stood up with all of the grace she could muster, held her head high, and followed her birth parents back down the long gallery. Sarah didn't let the whispers, stares, and expressions of pity and disapproval bother her. These people meant nothing to her.  As she was walking along it dawned on her that the poison was quickly wearing off and she was almost entirely recovered from it.

Once outside, her birth parents looked at her as if they didn't know what to do with her. They began walking toward the stables in the distance where Sarah could make out various carriages.

"Well, the country estate is the only solution," Lord MacFhearhgais said to his wife. "It's a wonder the girl thrived Above at all for as long as she did," he added with a sigh.

Lady MacFhearhgais apparently thought her husband's conversational topic was crass. "Don't say such things- the girl is listening!"

"It's the truth, woman. Changelings rarely thrive- everyone knows it."

"Yes, but—" the blonde woman huffed. "We'll need to arrange a marriage for her now."

"The joys of having a daughter," Lord MacFhearhgais said dryly. "And I suppose you have someone appropriate in mind? Who will marry the girl as she is?"

"With your gambling habit—" Lady MacFhearhgais chided. "Anyway, I'm certain we can find some wealthy officer who would marry her."

"She may never see Court again, but I'll have no daughter of mine marry below her station."

"Excuse me—" Sarah said.

They whirled around to face Sarah and stopped in their tracks.

"I have no intention of getting married or anything else right now," Sarah said angrily.

Lord MacFhearhgais snorted disdainfully and Lady MacFhearhgais looked appalled.  "Daughters do as they are told, girl. Now come along," her erstwhile father demanded.

"No," Sarah hissed quietly. "You don't even know my name and you're already trying to marry me off in a loveless marriage!" 

Lord and Lady MacFhearhgais looked at each other in confusion. "These ideas must come from living Above," Lady MacFhearhgais said worriedly.  She attempted to smile at Sarah, but she looked ill when she did it. "We only want what's best for you. Your father and I—"

"What your mother means, girl, is that love has nothing to do with marriage."

"Yes, we have Courtly Love," Lady MacFhearhgais explained with a dreamy sigh, which only caused her husband to curl his lip disdainfully.

"Not that the girl will ever know of it. However, she will do her duty by her family," he said as if that effectively ended the discussion.

"And you _still_ haven't even asked me my name," Sarah hissed in frustration.

They ignored her. It was obvious they didn't care.

Sarah was tired. She was confused. She was angry. She was going to be married off to a complete stranger if these ridiculous people had their way. Jareth and Sir Didymus were going to be killed tomorrow. Oh God! Jareth and Sir Didymus were going to be _killed_ tomorrow!

Why did that thought fill her with the utmost dread- even more than her own self-preservation? It was all because of her they were even in this predicament. Jareth, despite his numerous faults, had still assured her that he would honor their agreement by seeing that she could go home when she wanted. No matter her feelings about Jareth, she couldn't stand by and do nothing. Sarah closed her eyes in a silent prayer. It was then that Sarah made her decision. She would try to save them. She couldn't go back Aboveground without trying to do this. Doing _anything_ else was better than going with these people.

Sarah opened her eyes with a determined and fiery look. "No! You don't get to make decisions for me- you gave up that right long ago. You have no power over me!"

With those words, Sarah found herself abruptly conjuring a crystal and throwing it at her birth parents in anger. Then she found herself changing into her kestrel form and flying away, leaving two very bewildered members of the Seelie Court behind. Sarah would find Jareth and Sir Didymus and she'd rescue them if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In practically every changeling story, the changeling is either a stock (an object charmed to look like a wailing baby), an old and infirm faerie, or a sickly and deformed faerie child that doesn't thrive and usually dies young. I figured that Sarah would have to have been considered deformed in some way to be considered as a changeling by her birth parents. Titania being the one in control and not Oberon is an idea I like- however- I got the idea long ago from some role-playing game I've never played and don't recall the name to. Also, overlooking is the evil eye- which any Unseelie worth their salt would try at some point.


	16. Act II, Scene IV: Games of Chance- Baccarat

Sarah flew blindly into the forest. Now that she was free and had a goal in mind, she had no idea how to accomplish the feat. She winged around on the next updraft with the intent of finding whatever prison held Jareth and Sir Didymus. However, her progress was impeded by something clipping her wing.

Sarah went careening toward the ground in pain. Yet, just before impact, she was caught in the arms of someone. Sarah found herself involuntarily changing back and she looked into the eyes of her savior- who also happened to be her attacker.

He set her down immediately. "It is you, girlie!" Robin Goodfellow crowed. "I knew it!"

"That hurt!" Sarah cried. She rubbed her now tender shoulder gingerly.

"Twas only a slingshot," the hobgoblin said with a shrug. "Had to get your attention somehow."

"Well, you've got it," Sarah responded. "I'm glad you found me. I'll need your help rescuing Jareth and Sir Didymus, anyway."

The look on the hobgoblin's face turned abruptly serious. He averted his gaze and looked everywhere except at her. "We'll likely be caught."

"It's all my fault they're even there in the first place. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try to help them!"

Sarah looked back behind Robin Goodfellow only to see the rest of the goblins looking just as serious as Robin Goodfellow had, and not at all enthusiastic at the prospect of rescuing anyone. That was telling. They weren't going to help!

Sarah saw Boggle approach. "Meh! Mistress, pardon me saying so, but I ain't got no use for Mab or the Goblin King either one!" He spit on the ground to emphasize his point.

"Quiet you!" Robin Goodfellow hissed before turning back to Sarah apologetically. "It's not that we don't want to help. We just don't see a way that ensures our own self-preservation."

Sarah saw red. "So- you'd let your king die because you've all decided to be a bunch of cowards," she said disdainfully.

"It's not like that—"Robin said.

Sarah cut him off.  "It's _exactly_ like that," she retorted. "Well, I can't force you to help, I suppose. However, I won't hang around here and do nothing either."

"You can't go off on your own, girlie. We promised the king we'd look after you," the hobgoblin said.

"If you're going to look after me you'll have to do it following me, because I won't be forced to go anywhere else," Sarah said stubbornly.

Robin Goodfellow sighed. "The king is right. You're a stubborn one all right. I'm a man of my word, girl. I'll follow you, but I don't have to like it. I don't believe in forcing a lady to do something she hasn't a mind to do. Kidnapping isn't my style."

Sarah gave Robin Goodfellow a genuine smile. "You really are a true gentleman of the road, aren't you?"

Robin blushed and Sarah laughed. "Well- don't think I won't pull you out of there if things start to look dire- which they likely will."

"I'll take even your reluctant help," Sarah said seriously.

"I ain't gonna help," Boggle muttered mutinously.

"You won't help, Boggle? Even if your mistress asks it of you?" Sarah asked him curiously.

Admittedly, Sarah didn't understand the whole servant thing, and it made her a little uncomfortable. However, Boggle was raised with a certain worldview, and she was certain his little rebellion wasn't a tolerated mindset despite the fact that her Aboveground views were somewhat similar.

The little goblin looked up at her and then gave her one of his smiles that showed off his hideous visage to great effect. "The king may have given me to Mab, and _she_ may have given me to you fair and square, but everyone knows you ain't got it in you to be cruel, Mistress," Boggle scoffed.

Sarah looked around at the rest of the goblins that weren't directly in Robin Goodfellow's contingent. Bucca Boo was the defacto leader of Jareth's goblins. He merely raised his brow at her in challenge. In fact, all of the goblins seemed as if they were waiting to see what she would do. Even Robin Goodfellow expected her to be a lady in distress that would have to be rescued and not someone to willingly follow and take orders from. The fact that these capable goblins were so quick to turn apathetic made her blood boil.

"I don't have the capacity for cruelty, Boggle?" Sarah asked quietly. "Perhaps you think I'm a disappointment in that department after what you've experienced, but I've been told that I can be quite cruel by someone who is in a position to know these things."

A crystal appeared in Sarah's hand and this time she wasn't surprised or unprepared for it. It seemed as if her magic really was tied to her emotions, especially if they were volatile. Her instincts for such things were more natural to her than she wanted to analyze at the moment. She held the crystal aloft and she was sure her expression must have reflected Jareth's words once upon a time of her eyes being cruel, because Boggle flinched when he saw her obvious magical show of power. "Now, as your mistress, I'll ask you again, as I'm a generous soul who is _all_ about fairness and second chances. You won't help me, Boggle?" Sarah asked threateningly.

The little goblin wasted no time in giving her an adoring look and groveling at her feet. "Boggle will help, Mistress! I was only joking. Of course I'll help the lady," the little goblin rasped in his gravelly voice.

"Good, because I'll make your night with Mab seem like a tea party in comparison to what I'll do to you if you defy me again," Sarah promised before she realized what she was saying.

Good grief, she sounded like Jareth! It made Sarah queasy just thinking about it. Yet, looking past Boggle to the rest of the goblins once again, she was surprised with what she saw. Approval. Bucca Boo smirked at her. Robin Goodfellow looked gobsmacked. The rest looked as if she had done exactly the right thing. She had apparently passed some sort of test.

"Aye, you lot heard the king's lady. We'll help the king," Bucca Boo said gruffly.

That ended the debate as far as the rest of the goblins were concerned. Sarah had the hobgoblin's help, her own rebellious servant was taken in hand, and Bucca Boo was going along with her. It didn't escape her notice that Boggle had put as much distance between the two of them as possible, but she couldn't worry about him at the moment.

"Do you know where they are, Robin Goodfellow?" Sarah asked him.

"Yes. Which is why I'm so hesitant, girlie," the hobgoblin said seriously. "Getting in won't be the problem. It's getting out again that I'm worried about."

At this, Bucca Boo interrupted with a disturbing gleam in his eyes. It was as if the goblin relished such a challenge. "Just get us in. Let me worry about the getting out part," he said grimly, and his group of goblins gave each other sly looks.

Sarah really didn't want to know. However, it was good to know they had an idea of what to do.

"I suppose night is the best time," she added.

Robin Goodfellow nodded in agreement. "For more than one reason. Night is the best time for the Unseelie anyway. It's good that the nights are getting longer this time of year. But, if they expect a rescue attempt from us, then they'll expect it then."

"Well, that's reassuring," Sarah muttered. "I'm relieved to know we'll probably have trouble waiting for us."

Once night fell and darkness covered the land, Sarah found herself with a group of goblins in front of what was obviously a well-fortified prison. In fact, it looked like it had once been exclusively used as a fortress. She looked at the building in front of her in frustration and then turned to look at her goblin companions.

Just as Sarah was about to open her mouth to ask how they were going to get in, Robin Goodfellow held up his hand to silence her. Robin Goodfellow pointed to the towers at the top of the western section. At a look between Robin Goodfellow and Bucca Boo, they nodded their agreement and headed toward the far western wall of the fortress. One of the goblins brought forth a scaling ladder, and then Sarah knew what they were going to do. Where the ladder even came from, she had no idea.

"I'm sure they're both being held in those towers," Robin Goodfellow whispered to Sarah.

"Like the calottes of the Bastille," Sarah whispered back, but seeing Robin Goodfellow's confusion, she sighed. "Never mind. Why doesn't the moat have water?"

Robin Goodfellow's confused expression didn't change. "It's an old siege fortress," he said as if that explained everything.

"But there's no water."

"Of course not. Where would they put their livestock if there was a siege?" Robin Goodfellow shook his head at Sarah's ignorance.

Soon enough, Sarah found herself climbing a ladder with goblins ahead of her and behind her. She never thought to see herself scaling a wall of a prison, but there she was, doing just that. It was surreal. Before she knew it she was standing on the battlements.

Sarah had never seen the goblins looking so serious, but Robin had let them know that it was likely to be garrisoned by twenty men. Well, nineteen, Sarah amended after almost tripping over a soldier that Bucca Boo had obviously killed right before she made it up the ladder. Sarah shuddered at the bloody sight and closed her eyes. Damn it- this was no game. This was real. Any of them could die.

Robin Goodfellow tugged on her arm and Sarah found herself following him in a daze. The next thing Sarah knew, she was in front of a door.

"If you can conjure any of those crystals, girlie, now would be a great time," Robin Goodfellow whispered hurriedly.

Sarah wrung her hands. She couldn't just do it on command! She was next to useless with her magic. Just as she was about to work herself into a frenzy of frustration, she remembered the crystal she had conjured when she threatened Boggle. She had stashed it away in the black cloak that one of the goblins had given her to wear. She pulled it out now and held it in her hand wonderingly.

"Quickly, if you please!" Robin Goodfellow hissed.

Sarah shot him a sharp look but took the crystal- and thought that she wanted nothing more than for the door to the tower prison to just disappear- and then threw it. She had absolutely no idea what would happen, if it would work or if it would fail, but she had no better ideas. The crystal merely hit the door with a thud and then dropped down to the stone floor with a tinkling sound.

Sarah stood there in disappointment, her heart dropping to her feet. However, it was then that the crystal dissolved into a smoke screen that covered the door. When the smoke cleared, the door was gone. She found her mouth opening in astonishment. She could scarcely believe that she even had magic; much less magic that could do such things as this.

If Robin Goodfellow or any of the other goblins thought her actions to be abnormal, they didn't show it. Instead, Robin Goodfellow pulled her along into the tower. Sarah noted that the rest of the goblins didn't follow them. They raced quickly to the top room only to abruptly recoil at the sight before them.

Everything, absolutely _everything_ \- from the bars directly in front of their view to the walls and the floor- was covered in iron. The only iron free part of the cell was a small section of the floor in the middle, in which Jareth and Sir Didymus were both seated curled tightly into themselves. Jareth had his knees pulled up and his arms and head were resting on them. Sir Didymus was situated in much the same fashion.

Sarah let out a gasp. It was a horrible sight. She felt the toxic presence of the iron. Without being told, she knew that it would harm her if she touched it. The Seelie had encased them in a box of iron.

"Chemin de Fer," Jareth whispered. "I never did care for Baccarat."

"Jareth—"

He ignored her. "Robin Goodfellow, when I had asked you to look after Sarah, I had envisioned a scenario in which her life wasn't being placed in danger," Jareth commented dryly.

"Ah, Sire," Robin Goodfellow hedged. "The girl was very persuasive. None of us had much of a choice but to come along with her. I think Boggle is more scared of her than of Mab now."

At this, Jareth turned his gaze to Sarah and smirked. When his eyes made contact with hers, it was like they were the only two people in the room.  "Indeed, Precious? You insisted on rescuing _me?_ "

Sarah's breathing hitched slightly.  "If anyone is going to kill you, Jareth, it'll be me," Sarah said stubbornly.

Jareth had an insufferably smug expression on his face, and Sarah crossed her arms and huffed. "Now that sounds delightfully intriguing. It is often said that there's a fine line between love and hate. It is very interesting to know that I certainly don't have your indifference," Jareth purred.

Sarah blushed. "That's not what—" she stammered and then changed the subject. "Um- how are we going to get you out of here?"

"You can't," Jareth deadpanned. "My magic won't work in here- and the only way out is by magic from your side."

"Well, go on then, girlie," Robin Goodfellow prodded. "Do what you did before."

"Oh, Sir Didymus! It's so good to see you," Sarah said frantically.

"Fair Maiden. Forgive me for not being able to greet thee properly," the little fox-terrier said tiredly.

"I was worried about you," Sarah assured him.

"I thank thee, milady," Sir Didymus smiled.

Jareth was more alert now and looking at her intently. "Before? What did you do, Sarah?"

Sarah refused to look at Jareth this time and averted her gaze. "Um-" Sarah started wringing her hands again. "I might have conjured a crystal. Well, I actually conjured two crystals. I was very angry."

"Well, what are you waiting for, Precious? Use your magic and get us out of here," Jareth commanded.

"Well- that's the thing. It seems that I can only do it when I'm angry. And I'm _not_. Angry- that is. I'm worried," Sarah said in an embarrassed rush.

Obviously, this was part of her deformity. That Sarah couldn't easily use magic unless she was experiencing emotions like anger made her magical ability next to useless. Jareth may have said that he didn't mind her so-called deformities, but now, she was somewhat ashamed that she couldn't be of any more help to him. How strange that it would only bother her when faced with a life or death situation, when she was certain she couldn't care less the rest of the time.

"Sarah—" Jareth said gently. "Look at me."

Sarah hesitantly brought her eyes up to meet his and he had a soft look in his eyes. Was that pity? She didn't need his pity. "Don't you dare pity me," she hissed.

If Sarah had been paying close attention she would have noticed the surprised look that flittered across Jareth's face quickly, only to be replaced by one of his superior smirks. "It's perfectly acceptable to admit defeat, Precious Thing. You can't win them all," Jareth taunted bitterly.

Sarah swallowed her bile. Even sitting on the other side of prison bars, Jareth could manage to get her ire up. Sarah was something of a sore loser and never liked admitting defeat. "So, not only do I get pity, I get guilt for being useless?" Sarah asked shrilly. "Listen here, Jareth! I've had a shitty day. First, I was drugged. Then, I was held at knifepoint. Then, I was sent off with those despicable people who call themselves my birth parents. They couldn't even be bothered to learn my name. Didn't even ask! All they cared about was getting me married off to a stranger as quickly as possible. And then, let's not forget, I was hit with a sling shot and had to deal with a bunch of your uncooperative goblins. And I did it all to rescue your ungrateful ass- only to have your pity for not having properly working magic! Well, I'll tell you what!" Sarah had tears in her eyes. "I've had it!"

Sarah had angrily slammed a crystal at the iron bars before she even realized what she had done. However, it was enough to make the doors disappear in a haze of angry red glitter. Sarah stared, stunned at the display. Surreal. It was all she could think. "How?" she asked absently.

Jareth was standing in front of her now and he lifted her chin with one of his gloved hands so that she had to look him straight in his mismatched eyes. "You're so lovely when you're angry. However, in future, I can think of more productive ways to use your passion, Pet," Jareth whispered wickedly.

It was like he could see into her very soul. How did he even get there without her noticing anyway? Sarah blushed very becomingly. She felt very shy all of a sudden, and if Jareth's Mr. Dominant act was any indication, he was enjoying her discomfiture immensely. "Productive?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

Jareth slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  Jareth gave Sarah a sly smile. "Can I give my rescuer a token of my appreciation?" he purred.

Her heart was beating frantically now.  Sarah was quite sure her blush was very noticeable. "A kiss? Now?" Sarah asked breathlessly.

Why was that sounding like a great idea to her? It shouldn't. It was very bad to think along those lines.

The hand that had been at her chin was now resting lightly at her throat. Jareth's lips were inches from her own. "Are you asking me, my dear? I had meant to give you an actual token, but if you'd rather a kiss—" Jareth said slyly.

His presence was overwhelming her again. His thumb was gently caressing her collarbone. Sarah almost closed her eyes at the sensation. "What?" Sarah asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"A token. Would you accept a favor from me, Sarah?" Jareth asked Sarah, his breath mingling with hers. "Just a trifle. It would please me to see you wear it."

Sarah found herself nodding her assent. It was just a gift for rescuing him, right? There could surely be no harm in accepting it. "I suppose," she whispered.

Jareth gave Sarah a smug smile.  "Here, let me put in on for you. Turn around."

Why did this make her blush again? What was wrong with her? She was only here in heroine capacity. She'd be going back Aboveground soon.  But wait- put _what_ on? However, Sarah went with it and turned around.

Jareth didn't move his hands from her throat or her waist, but let her slip under his gloved hands. He was bold; she'd give him that. "Lift your hair, Sarah," Jareth's voice sounded husky.

Sarah did as he asked, lifting her hair with both hands.  Jareth lifted both of his hands and placed a long chain- that he had produced from nowhere- with some sort of charm on it around her neck, and clasped it at the back.  Her heart nervously pounded as one of Jareth's hands trailed sensuously down the length of the chain to where the charm rested between her breasts, while his other hand rested possessively at her hip.

The bastard! Sarah's arms were still holding up her hair and Jareth was brushing his lips against the back of her neck. The sensation of his breath and his lips was driving her crazy. His hand was still toying with the bauble, alarmingly near her breast, but carefully not touching her there. She felt her nipples tighten and she shivered slightly at the effect he was having on her. She felt his smirk.

"Yes, that is the perfect length for the chain," Jareth said with a leer.

Sarah had closed her eyes at some point, but she opened them and glanced down at the necklace, only to gasp. Yes, it was very beautiful. However, it was a smaller version of the large medallion that Jareth wore.  She had the feeling that perhaps she shouldn't have been so hasty.  "What is it?" Sarah asked hesitantly.

"It's my mark," Jareth said simply.

Oh no! Damn it! Sarah whirled away from Jareth in appalled astonishment. That did not sound at all good. "And what does it mean, exactly?"

Jareth gave Sarah an evil smirk. "The time to ask was before you accepted it, Precious."

"What does it mean, Jareth?" Sarah demanded.

"Do you not care for your betrothal gift, milady?"

"Betrothal? _Betrothal?_ " Sarah sputtered angrily.

"Sire! I hate to ruin your- ah- joyous occasion- however- we need to be getting out of here," Robin Goodfellow said worriedly.

"Aye, my liege," Sir Didymus added. "If we tarry longer, we are sure to be found out."

Jareth nodded at them seriously. "Yes, I am heartily sick of Seelie hospitality," Jareth said with a sneer. "We mustn't stay any longer."

With that, Sarah was ushered out the door and into the night once again. No good deed goes unpunished, was all she could think. But, perhaps the punishment itself would be rather fun, a traitorous voice whispered in her head. Sarah ruthlessly quashed it. That the sound of steel on steel had more to do with the ruthless quashing of naughty thoughts than Sarah's willpower would have ordinarily afforded her would have been noteworthy, but she wasn't in a position to analyze it. They had been found out. She had bigger fish to fry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Baccarat is a card game that involves gambling. When the game was first introduced in France, the cards were placed in an iron box, hence the name Chemin de Fer (way of iron), which is the name for the version of Baccarat that is still popular there. I thought it was fitting for a faerie story.


	17. Act III, Scene I (I): Games of Skill and Chance- Ruff and Honors

Jareth's goblins were engaging the Seelie soldiers of the fortress. Now Sarah could see why Bucca Boo had seemed to relish their escape as a challenge. The goblin was vicious with a sword. He gave his opponent a nasty grin before dispatching him with a sword through the gut and then turning around as if he'd done nothing more than swat at a fly, flinging the blood off as he went.

"Good to see you again, Sire," the goblin said in his gruff voice.

"How many?" Jareth queried.

"Thirteen left out of twenty," Bucca Boo said with satisfaction.

"Any casualties?"

"Brag got a scratch or two, but he'll live."

Jareth nodded his understanding. "We'll have to leave the fortress quickly. Who has the horses?"

"Two of the hobgoblin's men. He says they're trustworthy—" Bucca Boo said doubtfully.

"They'd better be if they know what's good for them," Jareth said, effectively ending that line of discussion. "Where's the Captain of the garrison?"

Bucca Boo nodded his head back toward Brag. "He's the one that got Brag. Seems he's the only one who's able to use magic like you, Sire."

Sarah watched their discussion with interest. It was beginning to dawn on her that her trip through Jareth's labyrinth would have been much different if he had sent goblins like these after her. Now she just had many questions and no answers.

"Let's end this quickly, shall we?" Jareth said quietly.

It sounded rather menacing to Sarah's ears. The expression on his face was one of anticipation, as if he would relish whatever fight was coming his way. Bucca Boo gave his king an evil smile of complete understanding and commiseration.

"Aye, Sire," Bucca Boo said, even as he threw a sword at Jareth.

That Jareth easily caught the thrown sword was not going to impress her, Sarah decided. He had likely had a sword shoved in his hand as soon as he could walk. That he fearlessly jumped down into the middle of the skirmish with the Seelie soldiers and planted himself directly in front of the Captain of their garrison _was_ slightly impressive though, she had to admit. Okay, it was very impressive. When the burly Captain proved to be absolutely no match for Jareth's skill level, Sarah caught herself accidently staring at Jareth like an adoring loon. She shook her head in disgust at herself. Sarah Williams was _not_ the type of girl to be besotted with a guy who excelled in testosterone driven activities, thank you very much.

Soon enough, Jareth had disarmed the Seelie Captain and had his sword at the other man's throat. The fighting quickly stopped at this point as if the rest of Seelie knew they had lost once their Captain was down. They were certainly outnumbered by goblins anyway and losing badly.

"Do you yield?" Jareth asked the man quietly.

"To Unseelie scum? Never," the Captain said disdainfully.

"You'd rather die?" Jareth asked softly.

"Death before dishonor!" the Captain intoned like a mantra.

If Sarah remembered correctly, according to Sir Didymus, it likely was.

"Get used to dishonor then. I find you pitiable enough to stay my hand," Jareth sneered, even as he lifted his sword from the Captain's throat. "Tie him up." Jareth turned his back on the Captain dismissively.

It was enough to cause the other man great offense. "Kill me! Don't just leave me here!"

Jareth continued to ignore him and came back over to Sarah. Then he turned back to Bucca Boo as if he had thought of something quite amusing. "As a matter of fact, why don't we just tie them all up?"

Robin Goodfellow went pale at that, but Bucca Boo and the rest of the goblins shared nasty grins. Personally, Sarah didn't see the problem. Sparing lives instead of killing people seemed like the right thing to do to her.

"What is it?" Sarah asked worriedly.

"They'll find no place among the Seelie after this, and because their Captain refused to yield, they'll find no quarter among the Unseelie either," Jareth explained.

What did one even say to that really? Sarah didn't know any response that would suffice, so she didn't say anything. She was finding herself fairly speechless a lot these days, to her chagrin. This was culture shock to an extreme.  Other girls went to visit other countries, but Sarah Williams had to go and visit an entirely different realm of reality. She almost giggled at the thought.

Jareth ushered Sarah to the wall where the scaling ladder was and had her slowly follow him down. Robin Goodfellow went after she did and made sure she had a good hold on the ladder.

"I must say that my view of things has significantly improved," Jareth said teasingly from below.

Sarah glanced down only to go red in mortification. Jareth had a clear view up her dress. "Oh, really mature," Sarah mumbled in embarrassment.

Jareth gave Sarah a mischievous smirk as he helped her off the ladder.

Finding the horses and heading back toward the border territories seemed a little too easy. As a matter of fact, Sarah was a little disconcerted with how easy their escape seemed, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Sire, we can't take the main road on the way back," Robin Goodfellow said. "I know a way back where we likely won't be caught- it's just more dangerous."

"How dangerous?" Jareth asked.

"The Seelie won't go near that part of the forest. I've always thought it odd the Seelie claim it as part of their territory, when it is more fitting for the Unseelie."

Jareth hissed through his teeth in recognition of what Robin Goodfellow was talking about. "Are we truly that desperate, Robin Goodfellow, that you would have us risk going to such a place?"

"You know as well as I do that this is only a reprieve, your Majesty."

The whole exchange put Sarah on edge. That they wouldn't even speak of exactly what the danger consisted of spoke volumes.

"And still we must face Mab—" Jareth said pensively, while staring ahead. Jareth shrewdly looked at Sarah as if taking her measure. "Stay close, and if I ask you to do something, don't question it. I won't have you die."

Sarah had a sharp retort on the tip of tongue, but held it when she saw that Jareth was serious. She nodded in understanding and Jareth seemed pacified. At this moment, a piercing cry was heard, and all of the goblins looked to the trees in the darkened forest. Sarah knew whoever it was must be after them. However, before anyone could think of attacking, a kestrel came barreling down and transformed into Lord MacFhearhgais. Her biological father was seemingly alone and was holding a gleaming sword.  

His countenance was livid.  "Fiend! Release my daughter to me," the dark haired man seethed.

Jareth gave Lord MacFhearhgais a look of pure disdain. "I think not. You have no claim on the girl."

"And you do?" Lord MacFhearhgais sneered.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. We are betrothed."

"Lies! I'll not stand by and have you abduct my daughter—"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what you're going to do," Jareth mocked. "Did you know your daughter left you to come to _me?_ "

At Jareth's pronouncement, Lord MacFhearhgais looked at Sarah sharply. On noticing the necklace Jareth had given her, his eyes widened. "What have you done, girl?" the dark haired man asked. He didn't wait for Sarah to explain before turning back to Jareth. "Now, see here! I'd wager the girl doesn't have a clue as to what you've tricked her into! It's just like Unseelie scum to steal a bride!"

Sarah's heart was almost warmed to hear that her biological father could have some semblance of concern for her, late in the game though it was.

"How much?" Jareth asked dryly.

Lord MacFhearhgais visibly hesitated before responding. "As if I would ever consider negotiating a bride price with one of the Unseelie!" he responded with an affronted air.

He didn't sound very convincing to Sarah's ears. Plus, she was a little put out that the Underground still practiced such antiquated marriage rituals.

"No? Pity," Jareth responded. "Well, if that's all—"

"Wait—" Lord MacFhearhgais said reluctantly. "How much would you be willing to give for her?"

"Nothing now. I don't make such an offer twice," Jareth said with a smirk that succeeded in enraging the Seelie lord.

"Then she won't be going with you!" Lord MacFhearhgais brought up his sword and swung it at Jareth, who had long since dismounted from his horse.

Jareth easily blocked it with his own sword. "She came to me, MacFhearhgais, in prison. She rescued two prisoners this night. She willingly accepted my token. I'm sure your queen will be delighted to hear of it," Jareth taunted.

Lord MacFhearhgais was also an excellent swordsman and increased his attack in his rage. "No daughter of mine will dishonor the family by being an Unseelie whore!"

"Yet, you were willing to sell her to me but a moment before," Jareth glibly replied with a parry and a thrust of his own.

"A mistake I'll not make again. I'd rather see her dead than with you," the Seelie lord responded.

By this point, Sarah had dismounted. She was quite upset. "Honor?" she demanded. "What good is honor without love?"

Sarah's interference cost Jareth though, because Lord MacFhearhgais wasted no time in cutting him on the left shoulder with his sword, as Jareth had momentarily diverted his attention to Sarah. Sarah cried out at the scene upon seeing Jareth's blood.

However, Jareth continued fighting as if the wound was nothing, his own attack gaining ferocity. His armor had done its job, as the cut could have been much worse.

Shortly, Lord MacFhearhgais' fortune was reversed when he found himself disarmed. At the end of Jareth's sword, Lord MacFhearhgais didn't look any less dangerous or angry.

"You will have to kill me, because I will not stop until I hunt you down and kill you," the dark haired man spat contemptuously.

"Gladly." Jareth had a manic gleam in his eyes and looked ready to dispatch Lord MacFhearhgais to the afterlife.

"No!" Sarah wailed, running forward. "Don't kill him!"

Sarah didn't like Lord MacFhearhgais at all, but he _was_ her biological father. She didn't want him dead.

Jareth didn't look at her this time and seemed intent on ignoring her in lieu of accommodating his own whim of violence.

"Please," Sarah whispered, while reaching a tentative hand out and touching Jareth on his arm. "Do it for me."

Jareth stiffened, but didn't shake Sarah's hand off. "A favor, Precious?" Jareth said darkly. "By rights I should kill him. What do I get in return if I do this for you?"

Sarah racked her brain and came up with nothing. She looked up at Jareth beseechingly. "I- I don't know," she said nervously.

Lord MacFhearhgais began laughing bitterly. "Listen to me, girl. You dishonor me by asking for this. If you go with him, you dishonor your family. It is better to hope for death."

"I could give you another option," Jareth said slyly.

Lord MacFhearhgais glared at Jareth, understanding his meaning even if Sarah didn't. "By making me only fit for the Unseelie? Is your Court so lacking that it needs to recruit new members?"

"It's the only option I'm willing to take that will let you leave here alive," Jareth responded. "You are not so different from us as you'd like to think, MacFhearhgais."

Turning back to Sarah, Jareth pierced her with his gaze. His cold eyes briefly flickered with a look of warmth before his mask was back in place. "I'll require a forfeit of sorts, my dear."

Oh, no! Of course, Jareth would find something disagreeable for her to do in exchange. Sarah's stomach clenched in nervous anticipation of the bad news she was about to hear. "A forfeit? Of what?"

"Of returning Aboveground."

Sarah went pale and she closed her eyes. Not returning Aboveground? It was practically unthinkable. She had been counting on being able to go back. "Not even to visit?" she asked in a small voice.

Sarah had still not removed her hand from Jareth's arm, and she felt his arm tense slightly under her hand, before abruptly relaxing. She had a death grip on his arm by now to steady herself.

"Perhaps visiting is not out of the question, but you shan't be returning there to live. I mean to take you to wife, and I'll have no wife of mine not living with me," Jareth said fervently.

Sarah opened her eyes and looked up at Jareth in surprise. They would definitely be discussing this wife and marriage thing later. She wasn't going to marry anyone without being given the option of acceptance or denial. That required actually being asked. And then there was the whole love thing. She'd certainly not marry for less than love. She pursed her lips and then smiled sweetly. Jareth hadn't made any conditions about how long she could go Aboveground to visit. She'd exploit that loop for all it was worth. Giving up a permanent life Aboveground was quite a sacrifice, but there was no way she would be party to patricide if she could help it. Her life would not become a fucking Greek tragedy if she had anything to say about it.

"Agreed."

Her tone had obviously been a bit _too_ sweet because it caused Jareth to look at her consideringly. Then, his lips went taut when he suddenly understood why she had been so accommodating to his terms. He had been sloppy. "Minx," Jareth muttered. "Step back, Sarah."

Sarah let go of Jareth's arm and stepped back warily.

Lord MacFhearhgais looked at her solemnly. "Is that your name, girl?"

"Her name is no longer your concern, MacFhearhgais. I have the honor. Have ye?" Jareth taunted as he raised his sword. "Well, what shall it be? An ear? An eye? A disfiguring scar down your handsome face? A hand, perhaps?"

Lord MacFhearhgais didn't respond, but kept looking at Sarah as if she was the ruination of every hope and dream he had ever had.

She turned her head away. She couldn't bear to look.

His tone was unrelenting.  "No, girl. I want you to watch. This is your fault. What sort of Unseelie will you make if you can't watch your own handiwork? For all it is by his hand, you might as well be the sword." 

Sarah bravely turned her face back to look at him.  Tears were in her eyes and she bit her tongue to keep from wailing. Why did everything have to be so strange here?

Jareth was fast. His sword quickly ran through Lord MacFhearhgais' right eye, ruining it. It was a mess of blood and gore and Sarah had to swallow to avoid gagging. Her biological father fell to the ground in pain.

Jareth calmly cleaned his sword and looked at Lord MacFhearhgais dispassionately. "Well, I expect I'll likely see you at Court one day."

"Go! Leave me! As of now, I have no daughter. Take your slut and go, Goblin King," the dark haired man hissed in pain.

"Careful. Keep up the insults and I may have to take offense, regardless of your injured state."

Sarah's head was spinning with everything. She simply didn't get the ways of the Underground. She had to admit that she didn't get her biological father at all- and why did it hurt when he really did disown her at the end?

Jareth turned on the spot and his previous demeanor changed quickly to a much lighter one. It was as if the whole ordeal with Lord MacFhearhgais hadn't just occurred.

She huffed and turned her back on Jareth, only to have him swat her on her backside with his sword. She jumped in surprise and whirled around to face him again, her face red.

"Don't turn your back on someone who's armed, Precious," Jareth teased her, but his eyes were devouring her. Sarah took a step back and Jareth kept coming forward, sword in hand. Soon enough she was backed against a tree. "Do you yield, Sarah?" He was so close to her she could feel the heat of his body.

Sarah looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes and immediately had the notion to run. She was prey. "What?" she whispered.

"There is a saying. 'To the victor go the spoils.' And I do believe I've won your hand fair and square, wouldn't you agree?" Jareth said wickedly.

Then he kissed her passionately and Sarah lost all coherent though. She was sure that Jareth deserved a smacking, a tongue lashing, or both. He probably deserved her disdain too. However, none of that mattered because he was kissing her, and she liked it. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer. He smirked into her mouth. He was wicked and he was awful and Sarah was awful for liking his attentions. She pulled away reluctantly.

"Jareth! I- oh- this is so confusing! Everyone here is crazy!" Sarah said looking flustered.

He had that insufferably smug expression on his face again. Jareth winked at her and gently took her hand and led her to her horse. "Well, from our perspective, you're the one with the mad ideas, my dear."

Sarah didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that. For all she knew, maybe Jareth was right. Perhaps she _was_ the mad one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruff and Honors is an Elizabethan era card game of the trick taking variety. Games like Spades are very similar. Anyway, as part of the game, when a player is in possession of the ace of trump, he/she declares, "I have the honor." He/she will then ask his/her partner, "Have ye?" If the partner has any of the honor/face cards, they'll get a point. So, I thought it was a nice touch to have Jareth essentially tell Sarah's biological father that not only did he know and have the honor of using her name- he had Sarah.


	18. Act III, Scene I (II): Games of Skill and Chance- Ruff and Honors

Soon enough, their company made its way off the main road and through the forest, following a road that Sarah couldn't discern. If the part of the forest they had traveled through before seemed vast, imposing, and endless- this part seemed darker and wilder somehow.

Sarah was bone tired. She was famished. She felt horridly dirty. However, it seemed that as the night continued, so did their journey. Apparently, she had almost drifted off to sleep, because she felt a hand catch her elbow. Sarah jerked awake to find Jareth at her side.

"It won't be much longer," he whispered. It seemed as if his voice was part of the wind, it was so faint.

Their company consisted of twenty-two, but all Sarah could see were dark shapes in a dark forest that were moving with the consistent cadence of horses' hooves. A slight whistle brought their attention to Robin Goodfellow. He gestured toward an area of the forest that Sarah couldn't make out from the rest of the forest. They cautiously moved in that direction and then stopped. They all dismounted. However, nobody said anything until they were almost to the entrance of a dark cave, bringing the horses with them.

"This isn't ideal, but safer than staying out there any longer," Robin Goodfellow whispered.

"What's out here?" Sarah asked worriedly.

The hobgoblin didn't respond to Sarah's question at all, as if saying she really didn't want to know. It didn't sit well with her.

"Nothing we can't handle," Jareth assured from beside her.

As if those words were jinxed, a mist appeared before they could reach the entrance to the cave. Sarah heard Jareth swear under his breath. The mist came on quickly and tried to surround them. Though it looked harmless to Sarah, she knew it had to be what had everyone so worried.

The next thing Sarah knew, she was alone and the mist was blocking her path to the cave. She ran the other way, back into the trees. Chattering voices were heard, more chilling than anything she had experienced among the goblins. Somehow, Sarah knew that if she became completely immersed in the mist that her life was forfeit. Her heart was pounding and she could barely see. Before she knew what was happening, the mist quickly came upon her from one side. She flinched back, but not before she felt claws tearing the flesh of her arm. She screamed in pain and felt tears of frustration come to her eyes. This was not how Sarah planned on dying. In fact, she didn't want to die at all. Whimpering pitifully, she tore her arm back and tried to run, but tripped and fell to her knees.

Just when all hope seemed lost, a burst of light flashed and the mist retreated. Jareth appeared and quickly pulled her into his arms and carried her into the cave before setting her down on her feet.

"Are you alright?" Jareth asked her in a concerned tone.

Sarah merely nodded her head. However, when she caught her breath, she responded. "I think I'm okay, but my arm—"

Jareth immediately pulled her arm toward him for inspection, pulling out a crystal to use as a light source. It didn't look all that bad. It was nothing more than a scratch. When she saw his face take on a relieved look, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Jareth let his crystal fade.

Sarah hadn't realized how close he was to her, but she could practically feel Jareth's body heat. It was pitch black and quite cold in the cave. However, it didn't last, as Jareth started a fire. Sarah looked around in curiosity. The cave was quite large and went on much further than she wanted to know. Water echoed throughout from some distant place.

They set up their makeshift camp quite close to the cave wall. Everyone was quiet, however, some of the goblins would occasionally whisper to each other. Sir Didymus was engaged in a quiet conversation with Robin Goodfellow.

Jareth pulled Sarah gently over to where he was and tugged her down to sit between his legs, while he sat leaning against the wall. It was still odd to Sarah to be so close to Jareth, and she blushed at the intimate position in which she found herself sitting. Jareth wasted no time in putting his arms around her, and Sarah had to admit that she found his embrace comforting and warm. He rested his chin on her shoulder and his blond hair tickled her cheek. Sarah found herself relaxing back against him, hesitantly bracing her hand against Jareth's thigh. Sarah was certain that her heart was beating a million miles a minute. Sarah had so many questions and so much confusion.

Jareth must have sensed it because he brought his lips to her ear. "What is it, Sarah?" he whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

Sarah turned her head toward Jareth slightly. "Are we really betrothed now? I'm very confused about all of this," Sarah confessed in a whisper.

"I should have realized that such marriage practices aren't as common place Above any more," Jareth stated.

Sarah shook her head. "No. And that didn't answer my question, Jareth. People actually have to ask other people to marry them. An engagement is contingent on the asked party actually agreeing to get married," Sarah whispered heatedly.

"Technically, you _did_ agree when you accepted my token. That I bothered at all was a concession to you. Perhaps I got the form wrong," Jareth admitted with a shrug.

Sarah was trying to keep her temper under control. Blowing up wouldn't solve her dilemma. She took a deep breath. This was just a cultural misunderstanding, she told herself repeatedly like a mantra. She had to maintain her calm. "Jareth, most of the time, there is an engagement ring and then months of wedding planning followed by an elaborate ceremony with an exchange of rings. However- that's not the important part," Sarah explained in a frantic whisper.

"Of course not. That would be the consummation," he said in a growling voice.

The word consummation was slid out wickedly and Sarah shivered in spite of herself, to Jareth's obvious delight, as he chuckled at her expense.

"That's not what I meant. There isn't such a thing as a bride price or a dowry for most people these days, and there certainly isn't any tricking unsuspecting girls into marriage." If Sarah said the last part huffily, then surely, she could be forgiven. She had been more than understanding of Jareth's shenanigans given the circumstances.

"Well, that sounds tedious—" Jareth sighed. "MacFearhgais was right. Stealing brides is the Unseelie way. Any sort of ceremony, no matter how trivial, tends to be more of a Seelie thing, and I've not counted myself Seelie in _many_ years. Do you want a proper Seelie betrothal, Sarah?"

How to explain that she wasn't even remotely ready to be engaged in the first place? Sarah started wringing her hands nervously, as she decided on how she was going to word it. Honesty was the best policy, she decided. "I'm not ready to be married at all," Sarah confessed. "It's not that I'm not flattered, Jareth—"

"Ah, my Sarah. You can think of betrothal as a transition. It can be a time where you pledge your intent to marry at a future date. It can be ended with the consent of both parties."

 _My_ Sarah. Why was that sending her heart racing instead of making her angry, like it should? Sarah quickly closed her eyes to regain her equilibrium and to get her suddenly hitched breath under control. "And if only one of us wants to end it?" Sarah asked immediately, with an indignant squeak. Despite the endearment, Jareth's precise wording on that count did not escape her notice.

Jareth smirked into her shoulder. "Then we have a longer betrothal."

"Then _how_ \- exactly- is that different from how you see our current situation, Jareth?" Sarah asked peevishly.

"Precious, be reasonable," Jareth cajoled. Then he sighed wearily. "I give you my word that if you do not consent to marry me by the end of a year and a day, that I will release you from the betrothal."

Sarah turned her head to look into his eyes at that statement, and what she saw stabbed her heart. Jareth actually looked sad. Why was all of this making her feel like the horrible person here? Guilt, that's what she was feeling here, damn him!

"You have such cruel eyes, Precious Thing," Jareth whispered. He sounded like a damned beaten puppy.

Sarah swallowed loudly and nervously. "Fine," she said hastily. "I'll do this so-called proper Seelie betrothal thing."

Apparently, Sarah Williams possessed absolutely no common sense when it came to the Goblin King. She was certain she was likely being hoodwinked again. The funny thing was that she wasn't all that certain she even cared at this point. She must be slipping into madness- it was the only explanation. Well, not the only one, but the alternative didn't bear thinking about.

Jareth squeezed his arms around her in a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, my Sarah. You'll not regret this, Precious."

Oh, yes, she probably would. However, Sarah's thoughts were interrupted when Jareth stood up, taking her with him. He gently turned her around to face him, and with one hand, reached to her hair and pulled out one of her ribbons.

"Sir Didymus?" Jareth asked, while not taking his eyes off of Sarah.

Jareth's gaze was intense, and Sarah found that she couldn't look away from him. Her heart had to be racing a million miles a minute.

"Your Majesty?" the fox-terrier asked.

Jareth simply held out Sarah's ribbon to Sir Didymus, and the little fox-terrier didn't even miss a beat, taking the ribbon from Jareth. Jareth then grasped Sarah's left hand with his hand and then did the same thing with her right hand. Sarah reflexively grasped his hands back.

"I Jareth, _will_ take thee Sarah to my wedded wife, till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth," Jareth said softly, but firmly.

His emphasis let Sarah know that it wasn't an official wedding. At least, Sarah hoped that was what his emphasis meant.

At Jareth's declaration, Sir Didymus wrapped the ribbon around their joined hands once.

Sarah looked down at their joined hands and then back to Jareth. He was looking at her with such tenderness that it was almost her undoing. Sarah took a fortifying breath. She knew she had to reciprocate.  "I Sarah, will take thee Jareth to my wedded husband, till death us depart, and thereto I plight thee my troth," Sarah nervously repeated in a whisper.

Sir Didymus had barely wrapped the ribbon into another knot, when Jareth pulled Sarah forward to give her a chaste kiss on the lips.  Jareth gave her a roguish wink.

Pulling back, Sarah knew she was blushing profusely.  "I thought we were supposed to exchange rings or something," Sarah said.

"You already have my token, and now I have yours," Jareth responded, flourishing the knotted ribbon in his right hand, before tucking it in one of his jacket pockets. "An exchange of rings is only done when the marriage is official."

It did not escape Sarah's notice that Jareth was still gripping her left hand in his own.

"That was almost like a wedding ceremony Aboveground," Sarah said conversationally.

"Was it? Curious," Jareth murmured.

Sarah distinctly felt she should be worried at that. However, she was tired, thirsty, and dirty. She changed the subject. "I'm thirsty, Jareth."

At that, Sir Didymus interrupted, pointing off to an area further back in the cave. "There is a stream over yonder, milady."

Sarah smiled tiredly at him. "Thank you. I think I'll go find it."

"Do be careful, Sarah. Perhaps I should go with you," Jareth offered.

"No, no. I'll be fine. The light from the fire should be enough for me to see."

Truthfully, Sarah just wanted some time alone with her thoughts. Jareth reluctantly let her go, and she easily found the stream, which wasn't deep at all. She lifted the water to her lips and it was quite cool. Sneaking a peak back toward the camp, Sarah realized they couldn't see her from there, and she had an idea. She was so dirty that no amount of glamour could take away the feeling. It wouldn't hurt if she took a quick dip in the stream. Biting her lip in indecision, she decided to go for it. She quickly stripped out of her clothes, leaving the necklace on, and set about wading into the cool water. She sighed in relief. She submerged herself completely and then came up flinging her wet hair back behind her. It wasn't ideal, but it would do for now.

She stood up and made to get out, only to see Jareth standing not too far away. He looked transfixed, his eyes taking her in, slowly trailing up and down her figure. Sarah blushed and her heart rate increased. She crossed her arms so as to cover her breasts.

Jareth's gaze became even more smoldering.  "Well, what have we here?" he growled. "Never have I seen a more lovely sight, I assure you."

If anything, Sarah blushed more and dropped her gaze shyly. "Jareth—" she said nervously.

His voice sounded strained. "Why don't you come out, Sarah, before you catch cold."

"Only if you turn around," Sarah tried to say primly, but it came out rather breathlessly, she thought.

Jareth reluctantly turned his back and Sarah cautiously got out of the stream. She was a bundle of nerves. With shaking hands, she turned her back to Jareth and picked up her clothes, fumbling with them in her haste to put them on. However, before she could do much of anything, she felt lips on the back of her neck and warm hands on her hips. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh. She dropped her clothes in surprise.

"Forgive me, my Sarah," Jareth growled between kisses. "Such beauty is my undoing."

Moving one hand up to grasp her breast and the other down between her legs was too much sensory overload for Sarah. She felt an eruption of pleasure and gasped. She meant to say something, but could only let out a little moan. Jareth pulled her flush against him and she could feel his hardness against her bum.

"Yes, that's it, Dearest," he said darkly. "Does this please you?"

She rested her head against his shoulder and Jareth took the opportunity to kiss her passionately on the lips, while pleasuring her with his hand. Sarah had never known such pleasure and moaned into his mouth. She whimpered when he pulled away and turned her around, holding her by the arms.

"I want you," he said bluntly. He nuzzled her neck and then rested his forehead against hers.

Sarah tried to reach his lips and pull him to her, but he denied her. "Jareth," she whined.

"I want you very badly," Jareth continued. "However, you're not ready, Precious, and I won't take you until you know your own mind."

She had to concede that Jareth was right. She _wasn't_ ready. She could barely wrap her head around the idea of being betrothed, and knew better than to confuse lust for love, but she knew she wasn't someone who could just have sex with someone without her emotions getting involved. She nodded her head in understanding.

As Jareth walked back to the camp, Sarah knew one thing; she was in trouble. If she wasn't careful, she could easily see herself falling in love with him. That was the entire problem.


	19. Act III, Scene II: Games of Skill and Chance- Whist

It felt like an eternity before they reached the border of the Goblin Kingdom. Going the long way back was not all it was cracked up to be, in Sarah's opinion. If she ever went on an endless horseback riding camping trip again, it would be too soon.

Jareth had expressed concern that not only would the Seelie be a potential problem, but the Unseelie might, as well. Robin Goodfellow and the goblins agreed. For her part though, Sarah couldn't see that anyone was following them or tracking them at all. She felt they were all worked up over nothing and just wanted to drag out this misery.

Jareth reapplied their glamour. The only difference from the glamour used during their foray into the Seelie lands was with Sarah. Her dress was identical to the white one except that it was a dark midnight blue. She figured that Jareth liked to make dramatic entrances when going into potentially life threatening situations. All of them did have a rather intimidating look. Getting a good look at Jareth, Sarah blushed. He looked very good. He noticed and winked back at her.

It was nearing twilight when their group finally reached the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Dismounting from their horses, nothing seemed amiss. Jareth's goblins all seemed properly deferential. He nodded to Grant, the one-eyed goblin he had left in charge, who nodded back seriously. Apparently, that was the A-Okay signal. Sarah felt like letting out a sigh of relief. If Mab had done nothing untoward during their absence, then surely things would be fine.

Jareth escorted Sarah once again to his throne room, where Mab was still holding court. This time the girl queen was wearing a blood red gown that didn't bode well for whatever mood she was in. The silence at their entrance was deafening. It was quite unlike the Unseelie Court to ever be silent, and that wasn't good. Sarah took a nervous breath but held her head high. Jareth squeezed the hand she had placed on his arm in reassurance.

With a slight bow of his head, Jareth addressed the queen. "Mab."

Sarah executed a very slight curtsy.

The redhead was drumming her fingers slowly against the armrest of Jareth's throne, extending the silence for quite a few minutes, while glaring at the two of them coldly. "I gave you a simple task, Jareth," she said in a calm and quiet voice. "One that- years ago- you would have fulfilled easily and with great relish. However—" Here Mab paused for dramatic effect. "Playing with your little whore was apparently more important than fulfilling the wishes of your queen." She paused again. "Your job was easy. Incite the Seelie to war. They _hate_ you. It should have taken no effort at all."

"Mab—" Jareth spoke.

"Silence!" she hissed. "You have failed me, Jareth, and for that, by all rights, your life is forfeit."

At Sarah's little gasp, Mab sneered before turning her attention back to Jareth. In her too calm voice, Mab continued speaking. "But, as I am merciful, I won't kill you. No. I still have need of you. However, you won't be allowed to keep your little tart. In fact, you'll never see her again. She's mine now," she said, while giving both Jareth and Sarah a cruel smile.

Jareth, still standing stiffly next to Sarah, merely bowed his head in consent. "As you say, Mab," he said with loathing.

Mab smirked at him. "Never forget your place, Goblin King."

Wait, _what?_ After _everything_ , Jareth was going to give her up without a fight? Just like that? This, more than anything, made Sarah angry. She glared at Jareth in disbelief before turning an absolutely furious gaze to the Unseelie Queen. Like hell was Sarah Williams just going to go along with this charade. Lifting her chin defiantly, Sarah curled a disdainful lip in Mab's direction. "No."

Her voice rang out clearly in the quiet room.

Gasps were heard in the room along with a feeling of anticipation. Wicked smirks were exchanged among many. The Unseelie Court did so love its excitement.

Jareth cut a look of warning to Sarah, but she was having none of it. She didn't care if he had a plan or whatever. She was sick of it. It was time to do things the Sarah Williams way.

A pair of guards moved in Sarah's direction but Mab, surprisingly, waved them away. She smirked at Sarah and giggled. "Oh, what's this? _No?_ No, _what?_ The little mouse wants to play? This should be good. What will you do, little mouse?" Mab tittered and her Court followed suit.

Sarah reddened in embarrassment because she knew there wasn't really anything she could do. What had she even been thinking? She hated herself at the moment. However, the longer Mab mocked her, and the more the Court laughed, the more anger Sarah felt. Why? _Why_ did she deserve this? She fisted her hands at her sides and her jaw tightened in fury.

"Oh, look! The little mouse is angry!" Mab laughed delightedly. "She's so pathetic. Hardly worth the effort. Why, surely you can see that she wouldn't have suited you anyway, Jareth," she continued, turning to him conversationally. "However, I tire of this."

Mab raised her arm to send a burst of magic at Sarah, but Sarah had reached her limit and reacted quickly. Throwing out her hand, a crystal went sailing towards Mab. "I don't think so, bitch!" Sarah said maliciously.

A swirl of smoke erupted at Mab's feet, enveloping the girl queen. When it cleared, those nearest the throne gasped in surprise. Mab appeared to be gone. However, a little goblin pointed toward the throne and everyone leaned in. Mab was still there, she was just ridiculously tiny like a little faerie.

Sarah smirked. "Look who's little now," she said smugly. " _O, then I see Queen Mab hath been with you. She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate stone_ ," she finished mockingly. Sarah snickered at her own wit.

However, when she regained her senses, Sarah looked around Jareth's throne room, only to see everyone gaping at her in shock.

"She bested Mab!" someone yelled.

"Aye, that she did!" someone else agreed.

Murmurs of assent were heard throughout the room.

Sarah looked at Jareth, but his gaze was somber. Quietly and very slowly he sank down to his knees and bowed his head in deference to her. "My queen," he said seriously.

At Jareth's move, everyone else slowly sank down to his or her knees as well. "Your Majesty," someone muttered, everyone else quickly following suit.

What was going on? Sarah was confused. She looked to Jareth for an explanation.

"Your Majesty, if I may," he said quietly.

Sarah nodded at the question in his voice and expression.

Jareth stood up, but refused to look her in the eye. "You challenged Mab, she accepted, and then you beat her in combat with exceptionally strong magic. She will not recover unless you reverse the magic and cannot rule in her current form. Therefore _you_ are now the Unseelie Queen."

Sarah sighed. She was afraid of this. This could _not_ be happening. This was just her luck. It was completely unexpected and not on her list of things do to for the day; or ever, for that matter. She was just Sarah Williams. The changeling thing was hard enough to handle, and then the betrothal, or whatever it was. Being the Unseelie Queen was beyond what she was able to deal with at the moment. She felt like she couldn't breath and couldn't stand to be there any longer around the Court. Sarah looked around the room at everyone still kneeling and at Jareth, who was still avoiding her gaze. "At ease," she mumbled quietly before walking at break neck speed to get out of the room. She shook her head at herself. Were queens supposed to say things like 'at ease'? She didn't know and she didn't care.

"And Mab, Ma'am?" Jareth asked her quietly before she could get through the door.

Sarah stopped without looking back. "What of her?"

"What did you want us to do with her, Ma'am?" Jareth asked formally.

Despite herself, Sarah couldn't help the malicious sense of satisfaction she felt at Mab's fate. She gave an evil smirk over her shoulder. "Well, she's big enough for the rosebushes in the garden now, isn't she?"

A host of appreciative laughs followed her announcement.

A little goblin snickered and then picked up the now quite little Mab, who was squirming and squeaking angrily. "Aye, new Queenie! The garden!"

Once she was out in the corridor with the door shut firmly behind her, Sarah screamed loudly. This was _so_ not happening. The Underground was insane. She literally ran back to the bedchamber that had been assigned to her and threw the door open. She stomped over to the chest at the end of the bed and kicked it. "Son of a—mother fucker!" she swore half-heartedly.

"Sarah?" Jareth's tentative voice sounded from the doorway.

She glared at him.

He dropped his gaze from hers again. "Your Majesty."

Sarah could have screamed again. She stomped over to Jareth and got in his face. "So, that's it, is it? I don't know what this is all about, Jareth, but I'm not standing for it!" she yelled. "Things were not supposed to turn out this way! At _all!_ "

"My apologies, Ma'am," Jareth said deferentially.

Sarah did scream this time, and shoved Jareth back against the door jam. "And stop it with this my queen, your Majesty, and Ma'am business!"

"If milady is upset—" Jareth answered with a hint of defiance.

"Oh- yeah- I'd say so- buddy! I'm definitely upset!" Tears came to her eyes. "And you were just going to let Mab do _whatever!_ How messed up _is_ that?"

Jareth's eyes softened. "Sarah, I did have a plan—"

"Well, I don't want to hear it now," she responded petulantly.

Jareth sighed. "Look, I understand that you're upset, Precious, but being the Queen is quite an honor." However, his tone belied his confusion. He continued to explain things regardless. "This is just how things are. You won your place fair and square."

Sarah supposed she could understand that. Politics and power plays were the bread and butter of the Underground. She was the odd one out around here, even though she was originally from here herself. She felt like she was going mad though. Sarah wrung her hands in agitation. "I can't stay here."

"Well, you have a responsibility to rule now. You can't just leave things," Jareth said reasonably.

"Could you be my regent or something? I'm only eighteen. I want to finish high school, at least—" she whined. Sarah cringed at herself. She sounded absolutely pathetic and childish.

Jareth gave her a bemused smile. "I could, if that's what you want."

Sarah nodded emphatically.

"But, Sarah, you _do_ realize we have schooling here in the Underground, don't you? In fact, I'd say it would be far more beneficial than whatever mortal schooling you'd get Above."

Sarah shook her head. "It's just— I need time. For everything. I don't want—"

"Me," Jareth finished bitterly, turning away from her.

"No, it's more like _you_ didn't want _me_ ," Sarah said sadly.

"Precious, I told you that situation wasn't how you thought it to be," Jareth said pleadingly.

Tears were running down her face now.  "I know," Sarah said, while hugging herself. "But, I still need time to think things over. To figure out what it is I want out of life." She shrugged pathetically. "Just, please—" 

Raising a gloved hand, Jareth tentatively reached toward her cheek and gently wiped her tears away, before cupping the side of her face. "My Sarah, I'll do anything for you. Your every wish, your every desire—"

He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sarah's eyelids felt heavy.  "It's not forever—" she muttered.

 When he released her, Sarah's eyes closed and she knew no more.

"It's no time at all. Don't forget me, Sarah," he whispered sadly.

Of course, Sarah could have been dreaming that part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whist was another popular trick taking card game, similar to Ruff and Honors. Whist literally means quiet, silent, and attentive. Also, there is an obvious quote from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliette' in this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20- Act III, Scene III: Games of Skill and Chance- Risk

Sarah glanced around her bedroom. Nothing had been the same since she had returned Aboveground. If she never really fit in before, she certainly didn't now. Oh, her parents weren't acting any differently than they ever did. However, now that she'd gotten what she wanted it didn't seem to be enough anymore. It wasn't _their_ fault. They were how they were and she was how _she_ was. What was terrible was that she had regretted her decision to come back after a grand total of three hours. She felt extremely fickle. However, Sarah soldiered through the rest of the school year and then even went away to college the next year with Matt and April.

"I wanted to finish _high_ school first? What the hell was I thinking?" Sarah murmured to herself incredulously.

Finishing any sort of schooling here Aboveground would be pointless in the long run, Jareth had been right about that. She was probably going to outlive them all- and it would make more sense to learn what she needed Underground. She'd probably have decades of education ahead of her there. "Stop it, Sarah. Don't depress yourself."

She was being foolish. It wasn't as if the denizens of the Underground had left her alone even now. If she looked out her window, she'd bet anything there were all sorts of creatures out there watching her every move. Some friendly, some spies, all knowing she didn't belong Above.

"Move the stars for no one, my ass!" Sarah grumbled. "He could have at least given me warning that he was going to send me back to Samhain immediately after the time I originally left."

That had certainly complicated things. Just thinking of the idea of paradoxes _not_ seeming to exist when they definitely should- by her reckoning anyway- gave her a headache. The thought of how powerful Jareth must truly be astounded her. Sarah suspected he only did it to prove just that point.

Jareth had probably laughed his ass off at her expense, as Irene had yelled at her for bringing her clothes and groceries back from church that evening, and that she hadn't been gone long enough to stay for any kind of service. However, Sarah quickly rallied and informed Irene that she discovered they didn't even have services on Halloween. Irene hardly had time to berate her further as her parents had taken Toby trick-or-treating anyway.

Now, it was exactly one year later. This found Sarah at a loss of what to do with herself. It was Samhain and she was depressed, bored, and alone. This thought made her frustrated. She was not about to relegate herself to passing out treats. Her friendships had been strained and uneasy since she had returned. It wasn't even their fault. Sarah was different now in ways she couldn't even explain. However, Sarah bit her lip in indecision, and then sighed. She had no choice. They were all back in town for the weekend and it would look bad if she avoided them. She picked up her phone and dialed April.

"Hello?"

"April?" Sarah asked hopefully, while winding the phone cord around herself dramatically.

"Sarah! Ha! You're gonna ask to go to the party with me, aren't you? I knew you weren't going to stay home and pass out candy!"

"Can't get anything by you, April. So, I'll meet you there?"

"Sure! This'll be awesome. It's been like three years since you've come to these Halloween parties with us."

"Yeah- thought I'd do something new."

Well, that was that. Sarah didn't have any idea of what to wear. After experiencing glamour, her old costumes just didn't seem to measure up anymore.

Then, Sarah had an epiphany as she remembered the crystal that she had left on her dresser. Cautiously picking it up, Sarah looked at it longingly. It was evidence that she wasn't mortal. It was evidence that she had magic, no matter how corrupted. It was evidence of who she really was. "It's a crystal. Nothing more," Sarah murmured in remembrance.

It was definitely a fond remembrance, but she was determined to quash that down for a moment. Sarah closed her eyes in concentration, and then, as Jareth had done, she threw the crystal into the air. When she looked in the mirror she laughed. It was perfect.

Outside, it was a beautiful evening. The wind was brisk, the moon glowed brightly, and the leaves even made a satisfying crunching sound as she crushed them under her heels with every step. Sarah was in her element. She twirled like a dervish and she heard appreciative snickers behind her. Sarah smirked. "Escorting me to the party, are you?" she seemingly asked to the wind.

"We promised him we'd look after you, girlie," Robin Goodfellow opined, while stepping up out of the shadows to walk alongside her.

"Always the gentleman," Sarah said fondly, and then laughed when the hobgoblin blushed.

Sarah left him in the shadows as she stepped up to Matt's door and rang the doorbell.

"Trick-or-treat!" Sarah said in a singsong voice as the door opened.

Zombie Matt was roughly pushed to the side, while glammed up Ziggy Stardust April gave Sarah the once over. Why April decided to repeat her costume from last year, Sarah had no idea. Many of their other friends had stopped to watch their interaction.

"Oh. My. God," April said in awe. "What the hell are you supposed to be? You know what? I don't care. That's the most awesome costume I've ever seen."

Sarah glanced down and admired her garb once again. She was wearing a black velvet cotehardie with delicate silk designs etched in silver on the sleeves, and a real silver girdle sitting low on her hips. Her hair was braided intricately around her face, but she had left the rest hanging down enticingly. She wore a cloak of the finest, luminescent spider silk. She still wore Jareth's token- and she fingered it lightly. Sarah smirked. "I know, right?"

"April, you're so dense. It's obvious that she's the Goblin Queen," Matt added factually. However, it didn't escape Sarah's notice that Matt was blushing.

"Close, but no," Sarah said lightly. "The Goblin King and I are _quite_ close, as he's my Lieutenant, but we're not married. Think bigger."

"Hmm. Ooh, I know! The Seelie Queen!" April said excitedly.

"That bitch, Titania? Girl, _please!_ " Sarah curled a lip derisively at the very thought.

Matt snickered at April's expense. "The Unseelie Queen then?" he asked.

Sarah smirked wickedly. "Now you've got it. Mab proved too little to hold a candle to me, and I took her throne. I'm the Sarah!"

"All hail, Queen Sarah!" Matt intoned dramatically.

"Thank you, my mortal minions. Now, invite me in nicely or you'll regret it," Sarah stated imperiously. Was it odd that she was only half joking?

"Oh, no! We're being threatened, Matt! What'll she do to us?" April asked playfully, though Sarah did think she detected a slightly wary look in her eyes.

"She'll sic her Lieutenant on you. And trust me- you wouldn't- want- that. Goblins are rather unforgiving creatures," Sarah said menacingly. This was too much damn fun.

"I'll believe it when I see it, your Highness," Matt scoffed in a faux dismissive manner.

However, Sarah caught the confused looks the two of them gave each other. She had gotten too weird for them over the past year. Everything about her, from her sense of humor, to her style of dress was just slightly darker and more intense.

Yet, ever the peacemaker, April continued to humor Sarah. "Well, I wish the Goblin King was here right now! I bet he's hot," April added.

Sarah's smirk of mischief immediately vanished and she groaned in exasperation. She gave them both a genuinely dark look. "Oh, no- now, look what you've done!" she hissed.

Sarah knew Jareth was there before she even turned around. The air changed dramatically and it became heavy and forbidding with a menacing feel. Frankly, she thought it was exhilarating. Sarah took a deep breath of the enticing darkness. The surprised looks on April's and Matt's faces would have told her everything though. The sinister changes in the atmosphere also applied to Sarah herself. With the Goblin King's arrival she felt her own nature responding accordingly, and wasn't that just the biggest surprise?

"Well met, your Highness. This is certainly an unexpected pleasure," Jareth's dark voice purred.

As she turned to Jareth, Sarah took in his form. He was darkly handsome, and she thought then and there that she'd never tire of seeing him. He looked dark, menacing, and sexy as hell.

Jareth executed a perfect bow and picked up Sarah's hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "And what does milady wish for this fine night?"

There was more of the predator to Jareth tonight than she recalled seeing before, which was saying something, and it was all focused on her. He was looking her over quite obviously and very appreciatively.

Sarah felt her stomach flip and her heart started to race. "Oh, this and that," Sarah said coquettishly. "Did I need an excuse to see my Lieutenant?"

The look Jareth gave her was devouring. It was for the best that they had an audience, because Sarah wasn't so sure he would have held back otherwise. "Never," Jareth told her seriously. "Did these mortals wish for a trick instead of a treat? I'll deal with them if they've displeased you."

At that, both of her friends looked as if they'd come out of a trance. She could sense their unease and their fear.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King," Matt asked fearfully.

"Oh, come on, Matt! There's really no such thing. Right, Sarah?" April asked, and then laughed nervously. However, April broke her laugh off when she saw the look on Sarah's face and the devious smirk on Jareth's. "Oh, fuck! Hell no! This is impossible! Come on, Sarah! This isn't funny."

Matt grasped April's arm tightly in a protective manner. "You weren't lying, were you, Sarah?" Matt asked her quietly. "When you said you were the Unseelie Queen."

Sarah's stomach sank when she saw the looks on the faces of her friends. Everyone inside had given up on pretending not to notice the scene on the front porch, and it was eerily quiet. She could smell their fear, and what is more, she kind of liked it. This thought kind of even creeped her out, but she reckoned it was just her nature, and that it couldn't be helped. "Um, guys. I'm just me. I'm Sarah," she offered lamely.

" _The_ Sarah, you said," Matt whispered.

It would have been better if it hadn't been said in fear. It really would have. It also wouldn't have hurt if all of her friends hadn't looked at her like she was about ready to slaughter them all. Sarah turned away from the disturbing scene. Her presence, Jareth's presence, the hidden goblins, and her unseen Unseelie retainers- all of them collectively gave off a very off-putting vibe- especially if one of them was actually summoned. She knew they did. None of them could help it, she supposed. It had to have a devastating effect on her friends- on mortals. She should have known better. They weren't like her. This was just her luck. She looked imploringly at Jareth. "Jareth," she whispered brokenly.

Without having to be asked what it was she wanted, Jareth reordered time to before she even rang Matt's doorbell. They were left standing in the middle of the dark tree lined street, with only the moon as their light.

"It will be alright, Sarah," Jareth whispered soothingly.

She looked into his mismatched eyes through a haze of tears. "They hate me."

He lifted her chin with his leather-clad hand. His eyes were compassionate. He wiped a stray tear away with his thumb. "No, they fear you."

"Same difference," Sarah pouted.

"It would have happened sooner or later. Our kind doesn't do so well up here," Jareth said softly.

She pursed her lips. "I think I already knew that. I just—"

"Didn't want to admit it?" Jareth supplied.

Sarah nodded forlornly.

"These things have a way of working out. Cheer up, my love, it's Samhain."

 _My love?_ Jareth was all about the pet names, but this was rather new. He'd never mentioned actually loving her before. "My love?"

Jareth laughed self-deprecatingly. "How could you _not_ know? I make a fool of myself over you. I'm utterly devoted to you, woman," he said darkly. "I thought I had made myself perfectly clear once before."

"If you're talking about the 'fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave' thing, Jareth, it could have been clearer," Sarah pointed out.

Jareth ignored her quip. "And you, Sarah? Do you love me?" Jareth asked her boldly.

Staring into his eyes, she noticed vulnerability there. Sarah discovered that she couldn't help but to love him. If she was honest with herself, she could admit that she had loved him for a long time. "Yes. I _do_ love you, Jareth," Sarah stated wonderingly.

"No need to sound so astonished," he said petulantly.

Sarah couldn't help it, she laughed.

"There's only one thing missing here, my Sarah. I know you've feared me before. And now you've told me that you love me…" Jareth trailed off playfully.

Sarah took a step back and pulled away from him, giggling. She decided to play along. If she had been in her right mind, she would have thought herself a nitwit, surely. "Oh, I'm to do as you say, now? Is that it, Jareth?"

He gave her an irascible grin. "Now, _there's_ an intriguing idea."

"And what does my Goblin King suggest that I do?"

" _Your_ Goblin King? Yes, Sarah, _do_ keep speaking that way," Jareth purred in an absolutely wicked tone. "Well, my dear, I suggest we ride together." Jareth left no doubt as to what he was referring to.

Sarah flushed scarlet at Jareth's implication. "Ride?"

He gave her an absolutely salacious smirk. "Of course, Precious. It would be the perfect time. Bucca Boo!"

Jareth's favorite goblin stepped out holding the reins of two familiar horses. "Sire?"

"You heard our Queen. We ride tonight."

Bucca Boo gave Jareth and Sarah both a nasty smirk. "Aye, Sire! Elfshot's already prepared."

Sarah turned to Jareth accusingly. "What did he mean, elfshot? That sounds deadly! I refuse to let you all kill anyone!"

Bucca Boo smirked nastily. "You lot heard the Queen's request. No mortal wounds! Have your fun, maim and torture who you like, but leave 'em alive!"

The Unseelie Court actually sounded extremely excited by this prospect, if the chorus of cheers from the shadows was anything to go by.

Sarah gave them all a formidable glare. "That's _not_ what I—"

"Do you need help getting on your horse, Sarah?" Jareth asked solicitously.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, Jareth," Sarah responded with narrowed eyes.

Jareth gave Sarah a very charming wink.

In the end, Sarah decided that it was fun. It was beyond anything she could have comprehended before. It was mischief at its finest- and proved to be great sport. Well, great sport so long as she didn't dwell too long on the fact that she was the fucking Unseelie Queen leading the entire Unseelie Court on the Wild Hunt, that is. Yet, the entire host following behind her, at her whim, no matter how reluctant, was heady. They didn't just ride with the wind- it was as if they were the wind- and at many points she had felt as if the horses' hooves weren't even touching the ground. They had ridden from the Witching Hour to the Devil's Hour when Sarah realized that they had made their way back to the Underground- briefly terrorizing the border territories just because- before heading back to the Castle Beyond the Goblin City.

Jareth was laughing and Sarah couldn't help but join in. The ride was over, but the euphoria remained as he was instructing her on how to properly groom a horse.

"Sarah, really. You don't remove saddle marks that way," Jareth admonished. "Observe."

Sarah made a good show of being observant, that is, until she got close enough to snatch the towel out of his hands, laughing all the while. She stepped away lightly, but he was too fast and caught her around the waist.

"Going somewhere?" Jareth asked her darkly, while raking his eyes over her form.

Sarah could hear his suddenly ragged breath, but her own was surely no better. She chose that moment to boldly look him in the eyes, and observed a feral hunger there that she was also certain she likely sported. She blushed profusely, but willed herself not to look away.

"Oh, no. I wouldn't dream of it," Sarah said breathlessly.

She could feel his hot hands, encased in leather, gripping her more tightly around the waist.

His words sensuously wrapped around her, his warm breath tickling her ear, which sent shivers down her spine.  "Is that so?"

Tentatively, Sarah lifted one of her hands toward his face, but Jareth stopped its progress, and instead kissed her inner wrist delicately, as if he was savoring the experience.

Excited, but too nervous to voice a response, Sarah merely nodded and hummed. She chose to place both arms around his neck at that point, and Jareth wrapped his arms fully around her waist to pull her flush against him. Her senses were certainly being overwhelmed. Sarah could feel his arousal mixed in with his natural scent of sweat, leather, and the faintest scent of peaches. Sarah wanted nothing more than to kiss him, but was a little hesitant to make the first move.

"What is it you're thinking, my Sarah?"

"Nothing," Sarah protested, but she didn't even sound convincing to her own ears.

"Nothing? Nothing, tra-la-la?" Jareth teased, his lips quite close to her own.

"Well, maybe I was thinking I'd like a kiss," she said shyly.

"Oh, milady, I do believe I can accommodate you there," Jareth said, even as he brought his lips to hers.

Sarah responded immediately. It was blissful, and she felt as if she never wanted it to end. She moved one of her hands up to his hair, just to touch it, her fingers gingerly carding through it.

Jareth shivered and broke the kiss, growling into her ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me, my love?" he asked, while planting sensuous kisses down her neck, and inhaling her scent.

"Jareth, I-I love you," Sarah admitted again hazily, as if in a dream.

Suddenly, Jareth dropped to his knees in front of her. His hands were alternately braced on her upper thigh and her hip, and his face was buried at her navel. "Let me show you my love for you, Sarah. Please- if you'll let me. Ask me, and I'll do anything."

His hand at her waist slid up slowly, beseechingly, hesitantly, as if afraid she would disappear back into the mist. He stopped just shy of the swell of her breast, and the feeling sent an unexpected tremor of pleasure coursing through Sarah's veins.

Equal amounts plea and demand, he looked into her eyes and said, "Ask me to take you to bed, or I'll go mad. Ask me. I'll be your slave."

She found that she was powerless to deny him anything. It was an absolute lie to say that Jareth had no power over her. He definitely did. Love was a definite risk, but it was one that Sarah was desperate enough at that moment to take a gamble on. "Yes," she agreed huskily. "Please, Jareth."

Sarah felt so exposed, and the heat of Jareth's gaze caused her to blush fiercely. She closed her eyes in embarrassment.

"No. Don't shield your cruel eyes from me, my Sarah," Jareth whispered reverently, even as he moved one of his hands slowly up her side. "You are so damn beautiful- and I've imagined this for so long—"

Sarah had no thought as to whether or not she was embracing Jareth or pushing him away. She felt a wildness overtaking her, especially as he moved his lips lower and- well—suffice to say that she was undone.

When all was said and done, Jareth pulled her close and held her possessively. "I may be your slave, but I'll serve you as I will, Wife," he practically growled, with a lascivious smirk on his face.

Sarah had to admit that she felt a stab of pleasure at his possessiveness and stubbornness, even now. It did things to her. His cruelty matched her own. For a first time, it wasn't so bad at all, she reflected. She was sure she had a goofy smile on her face. But wait—

"Wife?"

"Hm?" Jareth responded in a dazed manner.

"You called me your wife," Sarah huffed, though there was no real heat in her tone, and if there was it would have been ruined by the way she was playing with Jareth's hair anyway.

He rolled over and pulled Sarah on top of him.  "Ah- consummation wasn't just your consent to marry- it upgraded our betrothal to marriage status," Jareth said smugly.

 "Well, we're well-suited. I knew you likely had a cruel trick up your sleeve with that one," Sarah admitted with a small smile.

Jareth simply gave Sarah a triumphant smirk. "You don't know the half of it, Precious Thing."

"Don't think you'll win this particular game, Jareth," Sarah admonished lightly. "I'll have you begging for mercy yet. I have forever to do it- _Husband_."

"Oh- my cruel little queen- I confess that I'm quite looking forward to it," Jareth drawled wickedly.

If Jareth's absolutely licentious look of anticipatory delight filled Sarah with a feeling of belonging, and if she happened to give him a look complete commiseration, she decided it didn't bother her. She still wasn't sure what she wanted out of life, but Jareth was one thing she was sure she wanted, after all. Once she completely conquered the Goblin King, maybe she'd make him help her conquer the Underground, she decided. Hell, he probably already had that planned anyway. It was simply in their nature, and she'd best get used to it. Sarah did know one thing however; it was good to be the queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it. I do hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this story is the English translation of a medieval Spanish book that contains illuminated illustrations of various games, called the Libro de los Juegos.


End file.
